


𝓘 𝓒𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓨𝓸𝓾! [𝓗𝓪𝓲𝓴𝔂𝓾𝓾 𝓞𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓽𝓼]

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Oneshots, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots with the best bois. Expect fluff, angst, different AUs, and a whole bunch of crackhead from me probably. I hope you enjoy!I also do requests, I just don't do any lemons/smut requests, sorry! (DM me if you have any!)
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Characters/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Kuroo Tetsuroo : Notice Me

It was a beautiful day in Japan. It was summer time, the summer heat kicking in and the cicadas buzzing. Some family members were visiting during this time in the country. The two parents and their only child walked out of the airport and made grabbed themselves a taxi before making their way to another family member's house to stay at for a while. As the young adult looked outside the window, they slowly made it to their destination. The taxi parking in front of the house, the three exited the car, grabbed their luggage, and made their way to the house. Gently knocking on the door, a female with a soft expression and black hair opened the door, only to let them in with a welcoming smile. Entering the house, the five of them started to catch up with one another, a smile on all of their faces.

"Oh, Y/n-Chan, Kotaro is at his volleyball practice so he'll be coming home a little later" the woman said with a smile.

The h/c haired girl only returned the smile with a nod. "I see, does he know about our visit?" she questioned.

"He does, but he doesn't know when since I'm guessing you want to surprise him. You two are close"

"Ah, thank you auntie" the girl said, still keeping her smile. "I'll wait for him til then. Do you know when he comes back?"

"He should be back around five or six" the woman said. The girl nodding as she thanked the older woman, she excused herself and decided to walk around the house.

Slowly walking around the house, she made herself at home as she looked at the picture frames that were either on a small table or hanging on the wall. Taking in a deep breath with the nostalgic smell she hasn't smelt in years, a smile crept up to her lips as she stopped in front of a door. Opening the door, it revealed a very messy room. An unmade bed with some clothes scattered as posters of volleyball and a few universities were pinned on the wall. She smiled to herself and sat herself down on the computer chair, her feet barely touching the floor. Noticing a book on the wooden work desk, she picked it up and opened it at a random page, reading whatever page she came across on.

After reading a single page of the book, she closed it and looked at the title. It was called _Snow Country_. She smiled before setting the book down before noticing a picture frame on the desk. Picking it up, she looked at it. It was a picture of her and the energetic male she called her cousin when they were younger. A small memory came back to her mind, remembering the scene when they were getting their picture taken. The smile staying on her face, she set the picture frame down gently before getting up and deciding to clean the room up.

The young girl folded her sleeves up and tied her hair up before started to pick up the clothes and put them in a basket that was in a corner by itself. Cleaning up some small messes like the desk and bed wasn't a problem as she finished cleaning the room within a few minutes. She smiled proudly to herself at the now clean room before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way back to the adults only to see that two of them were missing. She had an idea where they were and made her way to the kitchen, only to see them cooking dinner.

"Would you like some help?" she questioned. The two looked over at her and her mother nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead and wash your hands. After that come and help me cut veggies"

"Hai~" the girl chimed. Quickly washing her hands, she made her way over to her mom and started to help out cooking.

~Mini Timeskip~

The three ladies had finished up cooking dinner, and right on cue, the person they were waiting for had made it back from practice.

"I'm home~" he chimed, a bit exhausted from practice. The young girl quickly dried her hands before exiting the kitchen to go greet her cousin. Making her way to the front door, she was greeted with a tall, buff male with silver and black mixed hair. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Welcome home, Kotaro-Kun" she said happily. The male's eyes widened before he had a wide grin on his face and engulfed the girl in the hug.

"Y/n-Chan!!!" He exclaimed loudly. She chuckled before hugging him back, getting a big whiff of his sweat making her nose scrunch up. Pulling away from the hug she punched her nose in a playful way before smiling.

"Why don't you go take a shower first? Then we can catch up" she considered making him nod excitedly. He quickly left to his room as she watched him with a small chuckle coming out from her mouth. Walking over to the dining area, where the kitchen was connected to as well. She sat herself down, an empty seat next to her. Soon enough, the high school boy quickly made his to the kitchen with wet hair as he sat down next to his cousin. Without a warning, he started to ramble to her about his volleyball club.

Y/n was used to it. The boy was always more energetic than her, it was hard to believe that they were actually related by blood. They were total opposites yet got along so nicely. When either one visits the other, it was always Bokuto to start the conversation. That was their daily routine when the two got to visit one another, Bokuto would ramble to her about the things he did while she just listened to him. Of course she would always talk about her time away from him, but his were always more fun to listen to.

"Neh~ Kotaru, stop bothering Y/n-Chan and let her eat." Ontario's mother scolded her son who only started to pout.

"Wah~ But mo~m" the boy whined. "We barely get to see each other and talk with one another because we're so busy~"

"You can talk to her tomorrow"

"But I have school tomorrow!"

"Then you can talk to her when you get back and on the weekend."

"I have the excursion happening this week though, remember?"

"Why not I just go with you then?" You questioned, looking at the male. "If I'm able to come that is! I don't want to cause you any trouble!" You quickly said. He turned his head and grinned at you.

"Good idea N/n! I'll have you meet my team as well!" He exclaimed. You nodded, giving him a soft smile.

"Alright then. I'll be cheering you and your team on when that day comes!" You said, obviously excited. He nodded, excited himself before you two quickly finished your dinner and decided to go to his room and listen more about his stories about volleyball.

~The Day Of The Going Away Practice Match~

You were woken up by your cousin as you slowly sit up, yawning a bit.

"Kotaro?" You questioned

"Come on Y/n! Hurry and get dressed before we become late! " he quietly exclaimed. You nodded tiredly before he left your room so you could change. You decided to wear a white t-shirt with some sweats before you hurried out of your room. Bokuto was waiting for you as you quickly put on your shoes before leaving the house. After a small walk, you both stopped in front of a house.

"Everything alright Kotaro-Kun?" You questioned

"Yeah, we're just picking up a friend!" He said before pulling out his phone and started texting someone. The door to the house you stopped in front of opened only to reveal a male with black hair and a stoic face. He walked over to the both of you as your cousin waved at him frantically with a big smile. "Akkaaaaassshiii!! Good morning!!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning Bokuto-San. Please be a little more quiet, you'll wake up the neighborhood" the male named Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded with a grin before taking your hand and pulling you over.

"This is my cousin! Y/n-Chan!" he said with a big grin. You smiled at the tall male before bowing.

"Bokuto Y/n, it's nice to meet you" you said before straightening yourself as he bowed back.

"Akaashi Keiji. It's nice to meet you too" he said before straightening himself as well. The three of you started to walk to the academy which didn't take too long. The three of you walked onto the school grounds before making your way into a gym.

"Hey hey hey!!! We're here!!" Bokuto exclaimed making the others stop to greet them til seeing you.

All eyes were on you. Multiple questions were going through the others' minds. Who are you? Who are you to Bokuto and Akaashi? A family member? A girlfriend? A new manager maybe? The stares continued, making you a bit uncomfortable and shy. You got closer to Bokuto, hiding yourself behind him a bit making him notice.

"Hey hey hey!" He chimed with a smile before gently nudging you to reassure you that it's okay which only made you stop hiding a bit to introduce yourself. "This is my cousin! She'll be coming along with us!" he exclaimed, now having a grin before you bowed to the others.

"Bokuto Y/n, nice to meet you all. Please take care of me!" you said before standing straight and smile at them. They all nod and greet you before going back to setting everything up. You watched Bokuto and Akaashi start helping out too, making you want to do so as well. You walk over to one of the girls with a soft smile. "Is there anything that I could help with?" you questioned.

The girl looked over at you and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, do you think you could help me set up the nets?" she questioned. You nodded, keeping your smile before the two of you started to set up the nets. "So you're Bokuto's cousin?" she questioned you, making you nod.

"I am"

"I'm kinda surprised. You seem so calm and quiet. While he's over here being all loud and energetic" she said. "No offense!" she quickly said, looking over at you. You only laughed a bit, looking over at her.

"No you're fine. We get that a lot, since he's so energetic you would think that it would run in the family. But I don't mind, someone like him being so happy all the time is nice" you smile at her making her nod.

"Ah, I'm Suzumeda Kaori by the way! It's nice to meet you Y/n-San!" she smiled at you.

"It's nice to meet you too!" you exclaimed.

The two of you hurriedly finished putting up the rest of the volleyball nets before taking your time to talk. Another girl had came over to talk as well, her name being Shirofuku Yukie. The volleyball boys started to do their warm up stretches as other teams started to enter the gym, doing their stretches as well. You watched in amazement, seeing how tall everyone was.

"How many schools are coming?" You questioned Suzumeda.

"There's usually three coming, but this time there's four" she said "It's usually Nekoma, Shinzen, and Ubugawa. But I heard that coach Nekomata invited another school, Karasuno"

"Didn't Karasuno make a name for themselves recently?" Shirofuku said making Suzumeda nod.

"Yeah. They used to be known when Coach Ukai was coaching, but after he retired Karasuno lost it's spark" you continued to listen to the two managers of Fukurodani talk about Karasuno. Unknowingly, you caught someone's attention.

"Hey, Bokuto" a certain bed head called out to his friend. The owl looking captain turned his head over to his cat looking friend.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Who's the girl over there?" he questioned "A new manager for your school?" he asked making the boy shake his head.

"Nope! It's my cousin. Her university is letting the students take a break so she and her parents thought it would be a good idea to come visit us" Bokuto said, looking over at you.

"So she's older than us"

"Only by a year"

"So we're not that far apart. Yet she seems so much more mature than you" the rooster head teased.

"Wha- Hey! I can be mature!!" the owl head yelled. The two friends started to bicker to one another as another school came in and started to warm up. After the two captains were called back by their team, the captain of the cats continued to look at you. Now you've really caught his attention.

All four schools were now at Fukurodani, all of them playing another school. Everyone was focused, well...Almost everyone. The captain of Nekoma keeps messing up. Either jumping at the wrong time, being a bit slow with saving the volleyball, even getting hit in the face by it. All of this was because of one single girl. He couldn't keep his eyes nor mind off of her, well, except when he's getting yelled at by his coach. Even though the captain kept messing up, their team was still able to win.

"Everything alright Kuroo?" Yaku questioned his captain.

"Yeah, I just have something on my mind" the captain reassured, glancing at h/c haired girl who was cheering on Fukurodani. The libero followed the taller male's gaze only to notice the girl as well. Looking back at his captain and then the girl, he smiled, chuckling a bit as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Good luck" he said before walking away. The taller male was a bit confused with those words, but shrugged them off as they rotated teams, the team he's been waiting to play for a while now, Fukurodani.

"I heard you were messing up a lot" Bokuto said with a smug look. Kuroo only smirked.

"Yeah well, I won't mess anymore, now that there's someone watching me that I need to impress"

"What does that mean?" the silver and black haired male asked, raising an eyebrow as the black haired male's smirk only grew.

"You'll see" he said making the other male suspicious. The two teams got into position and Fukurodani hit the ball over the net to the other side. Both teams were focused. Kuroo took one more glance at the girl who was watching in amazement before it was his time to shine. Everything was going smoothly. He was finally hitting the ball, jumping on time, and saving the ball on time. He was using every trick he had up his sleeve to get her attention, and every time he would glance at her to see if she noticed him, she was only looking at Fukurodani with astonishment. He let out a 'Tch' before one of his teammates noticed and slapped his back.

"Don't worry prince charming, we'll get her to notice you" Yamamoto said. Kuroo looked over at him and grinned, nodding a bit. Soon, everyone was at their best just for their captain. They continued to keep winning a point. It was to the point that Bokuto started to get into one of his mood swings which caused his teammates to stop passing the ball to Bokuto. But they all knew, especially Kuroo that it was time for Bokuto to shine again, well, that's what he thinks. Akaashi set the ball to the moody ace, calling out his name. Bokuto quickly made a run for it before jumping up to hit the ball with all his force. But Kuroo had other plans. He quickly jumped up in front of Bokuto, a smirk on his face as Bokuto noticed him last minute. But it was too late, Bokuto had slammed the ball with his hand. Everything went in slow motion, everyone watched as....

The ball hit Kuroo straight in the face as he fell backwards from the impact. Some of the Kuroo's teammates tried to stifle a laugh as Kuroo's face was now a bit red from the hard impact of the ball. Bokuto started to laugh as well as Kuroo sighed.

"Are you okay?" a female voice questioned. He looked over at the voice, only to make eye contact with beautiful e/c eyes. Since he had to look up at her, the light hit her perfectly, almost making her seem like an angel...no, she was an angel.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said with a smile before she gasped.

"Your nose is bleeding! Hurry, lets go to the infirmary!" she said, she took his hand, gently pulling him up as he chuckled and got up from the ground. She handed him a few tissues before she started to lead him to the infirmary. They were wandering around the hallways a bit. She was in front of him as he noticed that she was much smaller than him. He also noticed that they were lost.

"I'm guessing you don't know your way around the school" he said.

"N-no! I do!!" she exclaimed. He noticed her cheeks becoming pink making him chuckle. She soon came to a halt. "I...I don't know where the infirmary room is..." she said, obviously embarrassed. He only chuckled before he started to lead her to infirmary, both of them still holding hands.

They were now in the infirmary as Kuroo was sitting on a chair while Y/n was getting everything she needed. She came back with a first aid before she gently pulled Kuroo's hand away that had the tissue to stop his blood from going everywhere. As she was doing her magic, Kuroo studied her features more. Taking a closer look, her eyes were a very beautiful e/c that shined in the light. Her hair was a silky h/c even though it was tied into a messy ponytail. After she was finished, she made eye contact with him, noticing that he was staring at her.

"I um...I finished bandaging your nose..." she said, trailing off.

"If I've known that all it took to get your attention was to get hurt, I would've done it before" he said with a chuckle. She was a bit surprised by his words. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro" he said.

"Bokuto Y/n" you said with a smile.

"It's cute" he complimented. He noticed her cheeks turning a light pink before he went for it. "I like you" he blurted out. It surprised her even more. Running his words through her mind her face became red as she averted her eyes from his.

"W-we've barely even known each other! How could you be so sure that you like me?" she questioned. He grabbed her hands and gently brought it to his lips, not breaking his eyes away from her.

"Because you caught my heart the moment I saw you"

**Extra:**

**Kuroo and Y/n were staying in the infirmary room for quite some time now. They were getting to know each other, unaware about the people watching them. When the two were about to kiss, the others just had to ruin the moment.**

**"YEEAAAHH GET SOME KURROOOOO" Yamamoto yelled. The two stopped from the almost kiss as Y/n turned red and hid her face.**

**"Shut up! You just ruined the moment!!" Yaku scolded the wing spiker. Kuroo only sighed looking at them.**

**"HEY HEY HEY KUROO IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY IMPRESSING SOMEONE" Bokuto yelled, barging into the room. Soon, chaos started in the room, the two lovers not having the peace and quiet that they wanted. And it won't be the last time they get interrupted.**

**A/n : I am, SO SORRY. This is my first time ever making a one shot so this one was pretty long. Hopefully as I make more I'll get the hang of not making a novel within one chapter. That's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy! ^^**


	2. Sugawara Koshi : Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning : Talking of suicide. If triggered by this I advise you to not read ******

Being with someone you love is a blessing and a curse, just ask Sugawara Koshi. He was in love with someone, and still is. She was his whole world, his universe, but now she's gone. Y/n L/n. That was her name. She always made him smile. From the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear when nervous, or the way her eyes shimmered when talking about something she loves, or how she scrunches up her nose when stuck on a problem. But all of that stops after hearing the news about her.

"Hey Daichi, I heard you were dating someone" Tanaka said, nudging his captain with a smirk. "Who's the lucky girl?" he questioned the male. The captain laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah well..." he started to get flustered making Sugawara chuckle. His teammates continued to question the now flustered male.

"Come on~ Who is it?~" Noya questioned with a wide grin. Soon, the doors of the gym opened, the boys all looked over, only to see their great friend, Y/n.

"Sup guys!" she said with a smile "Daichi tell you the news?" she questioned. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion, until it all clicked together.

"NO WAY!!" Noya exclaimed.

"Daichi you rascal!!" Tanaka added as everyone had tackled Daichi who only laughed. Sugawara had mixed emotions about this. He loved the girl with all his heart as well, but knowing that she was taken makes his stomach churn and heart break, but he still congratulated the two with a smile.

"Hey, Daichi!" The light grey haired male yelled out gaining the dark brown hair male's attention. "Better protect her" he said with a smile, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He only nodded, chuckling a bit.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands" he smiled as Sugawara nodded with a smile.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, you guys can start practice without me" he said. They all nodded as they continued to congratulate the new lovebirds as the setter leaves the gym, heartbroken.

After the news, he tried to continue on his daily life without having the others know about his problems, not wanting to drag down the team. It surprisingly worked. Everyone didn't notice anything weird about him. Thinking positive was all he could do. Even though she was taken, it doesn't mean he can't stop loving her. Seeing her smile and being happy is what matters most to him. As long as she's happy, then he's happy was what he thought. But all of that changed after that day.

_Rain._

It was raining that day, nothing but regret and sadness was in the air. No one cared about being wet, there was something more tragic than getting wet. Everyone watched as the coffin was slowly being lowered into the dug up hole. Everyone was filled with shock from the news back at school. Not just by this death, but by the actions caused that day.

_Everyone was in the gym, stretching as they were waiting for their captain to come in and give them orders on what they should do today. Some bickering and laughter, like any day at the gym. Hearing the door of the gym slide open they all looked over to see their captain, Daichi. They noticed he was crying, it surprised them. It was unusual for their captain to cry. Walking over to comfort him, they questioned on what was making him cry._

_"..dead..." was all he muttered that they heard. They all tensed up, anxious on what they he means by dead._

_"Haha! What do you mean Daichi? Did your pet die or something?" Tanaka questioned, laughing nervously._

_"Come on, don't leave us hanging!" Noya said with a nervous smile._

_"You're kinda scaring us man..." Asahi trailed off._

_They all stayed tense. Waiting for the male's answer. They started to prepare themselves for the worse until he spoke again, which made everyone break down._

_"Y/n....She killed herself..." he spoke out. Everyone was dead silent. There was a loud thud as they watched in horror on what they saw. Daichi was on the ground, his mouth now bleeding. They looked over to the person they've looked up to and admired. Sugawara had punched Daichi._

_"You said you would protect her!!" he yelled out. Going over to the male and grabbing him by the collar. "You said she was in good hands!!! What happened to that!? You promised to protect her!!" he yelled at the male. Tanaka and Asahi quickly ripped Sugawara from Daichi, holding him by the arms as he tried to get out of their grip, continuing to yell. "YOU SAID THAT SHE WOULD BE SAFE!!!! SHE'S GONE NOW!!" he yelled, voice cracking. He slowly stopped trying to fight, as he started to tremble. "She's gone now..." the other two males holding him back slowly let go of him as he fell to his knees. Everyone started to mourn themselves, tears already falling without a warning._

Now back to the present. Everyone was still crying as they watched the hole be filled with dirt. The funeral continued, but slowly, one by one, everyone started to leave. The only one left was Sugawara. Standing in front of the grave that now belongs to the person he loved so dearly. Staying there, quietly weeping, a hand was on his shoulder. He didn't glance at them, didn't move, didn't even talk to them. In his view, there was a folded letter.

"I saw this on her desk when I was going to pick her up..." the voice said quietly, recognizing it as Daichi. Sugawara slowly took the letter before putting it into his pocket.

"Thanks" was all he said. After that, Daichi left.

Sugawara continued to stay at the grave for another few minutes before deciding to leave before he caught a cold. Once getting home, he took a shower. About to throw his clothes in a laundry basket, he heard crinkling of a paper in his suit. Remembering the letter, he slowly took it out from his suit before going to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at the letter that was somewhat wet. Preparing himself, he let out a shaky sigh and opened the letter. After reading the letter, he broke down again, yet there were any tears left to come out from his eyes.

"I love you too....idiot...."

**Extra:**

**_Dear Sugawara,_ **

_**I'm sorry. I'm sure if you've read this then I'm dead. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of this. I'm sorry to leave you and the others behind like this, I just couldn't handle the stress anymore. Being nagged at constantly about my grades and about going to a good University was too much for me. Please don't be mad at Daichi, it wasn't his fault, nor was it yours. It's stupid, I know. To just end my life like this when I have everything that I need, but it didn't sit right with me. I didn't feel...well..happy. Sure, I had a house, I had food, heck, I even had a boyfriend to keep me company yet I felt so lost. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know what I was going to do. I was told to do this in the future or be this in the future. I was asked what I wanted to be in the future. It came to me that, I didn't know what I wanted to be or even who I was. I had lost myself during these years. I tricked myself and others into thinking that I had everything under control. I had lost myself into making myself become someone for everybody to be satisfied about.** _

_**But hey, chin up. I'm sure there are other girls much better than me. It hadn't occurred to me that you had liked me for so long. I'm sorry for being so oblivious to your feelings. I had found out that you liked me after dating Daichi for some time now. You may have tricked the others but I noticed that you were acting weird. I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my now probably unbeating heart (Sorry, trying to lift the mood. Is it working?). I promise you in our next lives I'll make sure to pick you. I couldn't just break up with Daichi and then get with you, it's already a douche move as it is. I can't have two broken hearts on my conscience. And hey, you better get over me at some point, because if you don't I'll haunt you forever. So before I end this letter, I want you to know, that I love you so so much Koshi Sugawara. Never stop spreading that beautiful smile of yours. You spread a virus of happiness. So try and be okay with me gone, alright idiot? I love you, dumbass.** _

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Y/n L/n_ **


	3. Iwaizumi Hajime : My Muse

The Aoba Johsai boys volleyball club were in the gym. It was around six as they were cleaning up the gym before heading home. While cleaning up, they got a visit from their usual upbeat friend, Y/n.

"Sup losers! You up for some karaoke?" She questioned with a grin. They all looked over at her and greeted her with a smile as one of them was about to speak til she cut them off. "You guys are free? Great! Lets get going after you're done cleaning up and get dressed!" the girl didn't let them answer her question as she quickly helped the others clean.

"Oh, aren't you going to tell-" Matsukawa started his sentence but got cut off with a volleyball to the face as Y/n glared at him.

"Shut up Issei" she said making him and Hanamaki snicker.

"Oh?~ Tell someone what?" Oikawa questioned with a smirk.

"None of your business" Y/n said as she pushed the cart of volleyballs into the closet.

"Come on~ You can tell me~" Oikawa whined as Y/n huffed and looked at the setter.

"If you don't be quiet I'll throw all of these volleyballs at you" she threatened making him stop.

"I feel like Iwa-Chan rubs off on you too much" he says, puffing his cheeks out.

"Nah, that's just my personality" Y/n said playfully before sticking her tongue out at the brown haired male who only did the same as they exited the closet. Y/n noticed that the gym was clean as she pushed all the boys out of the gym. "Alright go go go!!" the girl said.

"Sorry, but I'm busy today" Iwaizumi said as Y/n went over to him.

"Liar" she said, looking at him, not breaking eye contact.

"It's tru-"

"You're just trying to get out of it" Y/n said, stepping closer to Iwaizumi, still not breaking eye contact with him as she gently jabbed a finger at his chest, looking up at him a bit. "Look, you're not getting out of it either way. Why? Because I will drag your ass to the karaoke place. So whether you like it or not you're coming" Y/n said, jabbing her finger at his chest again. He let out a small 'Tch' looking away as there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'll go change then.." he muttered, making Y/n smile.

"Good!" she then got out of his way as she watched the ace catch up to the others to change, being teased by the others for being told off by a girl. He only got mad and yelled at them as they only snickered. Y/n watched them with a smile, crossing her arms a bit.

The nine of the teenagers were making their way to a small karaoke place as they were talking. Small chatter, and a lot of laughter til they got to the small building. Y/n payed with some money and a coupon as they all got a room. Oikawa quickly grabbed the mic before starting to choose a song.

"Oh boy..." Y/n said, watching in amusement as he picked a song, as it already started playing.

"You are, my fire~" he started as Matsukawa joined in grabbing a microphone before grabbing another and handing it to Hanamaki.

"My one, desire~"

"Believe when I say" Hanamaki joined in before all three of them sang together.

"I want it that way~"

The night continued with chaotic and tone deaf singing from the teens, besides Iwaizumi. Even so, everyone was having fun nonetheless. Laughter filling the room and dramatic singing as always from the boys.

"I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!!" Oikawa yelled out as Y/n was laughing on the couch.

"AND ALL THE BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT" Hanamaki yelled out as well as Oikawa dragged Kindaichi, who was quite embarrassed and shy.

"I think it's special, what's behind your back...?" he questioned a bit.

Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki against a wall as they both had a smug look on their face. "So turn around and I'll pick up the slack" Y/n quickly took a picture with a grin before sending it on her social media, with some other videos and pictures she took with the caption 'I swear we're not high'.

"Come on Y/n-Chan! Join in!" Oikawa yelled out, tossing you a microphone. You grabbed it before you walked over with a smug look.

"Dirty ba~be" you started, making some of whistle and cheer as you tried to stifle a laugh as you walked over to Iwaizumi and loosened his tie a bit only to lift it over his head and around your neck as you gave him the long part of the tie with a smirk. "You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave" you sang out. Iwaizumi became flustered before looking away, the tip of his ears a bit red themselves as the others continue to cheer.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave" Hanamaki sang out. "It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

You all continued your singing before you all decided to take a break. You took off your jacket as you were getting a bit hot, the room being a bit humid.

"Anyone else thirsty?" you questioned as you tie your jacket around your waist. They all nodded making you nod with a sigh. "Alright, I'll go get us some water" you say before exiting the room, leaving the boys by themselves.

You took out your wallet and put some money in a vending machine, getting water for all of the boys while cursing under your breath while saying that they better pay you back. Having to carry nine water bottles was too much for you as you decided to take off your jacket and put the water bottles in your jacket. Folding the excess parts of your jacket over the water bottles and tying it with your sleeves, you carefully pick it up before heading back to the room with the boys. You only came back with the boys snickering and a flustered Iwaizumi. Not questioning it, you handed the boys their water bottles. You opened yours before chugging it down, already almost done with your water bottle.

"Last song of the day and we'll head home!" Oikawa exclaimed making the others cheer.

"I believe it's Y/n's turn to choose a song" Hanamaki cooed. You rolled your eyes before you were looking through the songs before picking one. You took a deep breath as the song started to play.

"I'm dedicating this song to a certain someone who didn't sing at all" you said before you started singing, dramatically. "L! Is for the way you look at me. O! Is for the only one I see. V, is very very extraordinary! E is even more than anyone that you adore can." you made eye contact with Iwaizumi as you sang, deciding to do a few twists and turns as you made your way to him. "Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it." as you made one last step to stand in front of Iwaizumi, who was sitting on the couch, you tripped on your own feet and fell forwards towards him. You quickly put your free hand on the couch to stop yourself from falling on top of the man that you so dearly love with your heart, your lips inches apart as the two of you didn't break eye contact. "Love was made for me and you" you breathed out making the others whistle.

"We'll leave you two be~" Matsukawa chimed as they all left, as in waiting outside the room to get a quick photo of you two and leave. The both of you stayed quiet, the only sound was the music playing in the background and the sound of both of your steady breathing.

"I like you" you blurted out

"Yeah no shit" he said making you laugh a bit. You set the microphone down and sat down on his lap making him blush. "O-oi! You have a skirt on!" he exclaimed.

"We're fine!" you said with a smile. He huffed a bit, looking away as you chuckled. You soon sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. "God, my heart was beating so hard. I was so scared that you wouldn't like me back.." you said, your hands shaking from the adrenaline rushing through your veins.

"Well I don't..." he said, making you look up at him. "I...I like you too" he said. You smile before leaning in before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. There was a flash and a small 'Oh shit!', but you two didn't care, for in that moment it was just the two of you, minus the morons that were being perverts.

**Extra:**

**While you were away getting water bottles for the boys, the boys took their chance and started to tease their ace.**

**"Neh~ Iwa-Chan, admit it. You liked that side of Y/n~" Oikawa cooed**

**"Shut it, shittykawa" the ace muttered.**

**"Someone has a kink" Matsukawa said before everyone started to snicker as they watched their club member become flustered.**

**"Shut it!!" he exclaimed.**


	4. Terushima Yuji : Social Media Crush

It was another day for Terushima Yuji. It was lunch at Johzenji as he was hanging out with his friends. He went on his phone to social media and noticed that his crush had posted something. He smiled as he saw the picture. The picture included her holding a beautiful cup carrier design with drinks in them as the background included the shop that she went to buy the drinks with the caption.

"Bought boba as a gift for all their hard work. Hope they like it! ❤"

He double tapped the image to heart it. 'Cute and kind' he thought. The girl he had a crush was a manager of a famous school, Nekoma High. He had found her a year ago while looking through his recommended posts that was mostly about volleyball and other stuff he was interested in. He had stumbled upon her account after seeing a post that she made about being the new manager of a boys volleyball club. Finding a picture of her in her account he had instantly fell in love, and hard. She was very cute. And from seeing her stories that she posts, she was pretty badass too. She was everything he wanted in a girl. She was perfect to him in his eyes. But sadly,she lived all the way in Tokyo, and he lived in Miyagi. Even if he could go visit her he didn't want to scare her or creep her out. That's why he hasn't texted her yet, he didn't want to view him as a creep trying to kidnap her. So all he could do was admire her from afar, and let the crush that he had in her subside and then disappear.

But unknowingly and lucky for him, his dream to meet her would come true. One day, while he and the others were getting warmed up to start practice, their manager informed them of something.

Misaki clapped her hands together, causing the boys to stop what they were doing and look over at their manager as she smiled. "My childhood friend took out some of her time to come over here and give us some tips about your play, so I expect all of you to behave and not mess around." She said sternly. They nodded with a smile.

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Go ahead and keep stretching, by the time you're done she should be here." Following her instructions, they continued their stretches. And just like she said, her friend had came just when they were finished with their stretches. Quickly, everyone lined up, as told by their manager, and watched as they saw a girl walk through the gym doors. Terushima couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that he likes is standing right in front of him. She was more beautiful in person. Her h/c hair that seemed to be perfectly in place as her e/c eyes shine in the light. It was like looking at an angel.

She smiled to them before bowing. "Its nice to meet you all. My name is Y/n L/n. I'm a student at Nekoma High and manager of the boys volleyball club. I'll be watching your practice today and give you tips to help you all improve." She straightened herself before giving them a closed eye smile. "Don't be nervous and have fun. If you all do well then I'll give you a gift afterwards" she said. The boys all nodded with a wide smile, some of them whispering to one another about how pretty she was.

"Go ahead and announce yourself before we start so she can have more information as she watched you all practice" Misaki said.

One by one, they all stepped up and introduced themselves. Terushima stated at Y/n with shock and admiration. He admired her features, both big and small. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at all, blocking out every voice he heard, to enchanted by the girl that stood right in front of him. Soon, the two of them made eye contact. She smiled and waved at him which made him freeze. What should he do? Should he wave back? Should he smile? He was stumped until a voice brought him back.

"Terushima!!" Misaki yelled out, making the blonde haired make snap out of his thoughts and look over at his manager.

"Yeah?" He questioned the girl.

"Introduce yourself" she said. Glancing at her childhood friend and the back at him.

"Oh!" He quickly took a big step forward, almost making him fall as he bowed. "Terushima Yuji! Second year at Johzenji High! My position is captain, wing spiker, and outside hitter! Nice to meet you!!" He said loudly. He glanced up at the two girls and noticed Y/n chuckle a bit, smiling at the boy.

"Nice to meet you Terushima-Kun" she said. His stomach did a flip as he heard those words echo in his head, his heart fluttering a bit after hearing her small laugh.

"Alright, let's get practice started then!" Misaki exclaimed. The boys quickly got out a volleyball and split up, half on one side and the other half on the opposite side. Soon, the practice game begun.

The whole time Terushima was focused. He wanted to make a good impression for Y/n and seem cool in her eyes. He didn't mess up even once and he was proud of himself for that. The game lasted long, but also seemed to have ended quickly. The sun was slowly setting as it was almost time for Y/n to go. So the boys started to clean up the gym while Y/n called the boys one by one to talk to them about their strengths and weaknesses.

It soon became Terushima's turn to talk with her. He started to slowly build up the courage to ask for her phone number as she talked with him. It was now or never. If he backs out now, he probably won't see her ever again.

"But I'm all your skills are very good. Keep up the good wor-"

"Um" he cut her off as he made eye contact with her. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if...I could, well..Get your number..?" He asked. He was nervous. He was never nervous to ask a girl for their number, but this girl, she made him unable to think, she made him anxious unlike any other girl he met. He waited for her response, scared that she'll say no before he saw her nod with her beautiful smile.

"Sure!" He watched as she took out her phone and handed it to him. "Go ahead and put your number in" she said. He nodded and quickly typed his number into her contacts before handing it back to her. Thanking him and saying her goodbyes she started to walk away before stopped and grabbing his attention as she turned her head and said something to him that only made him flustered.

"I'm impressed, you all did better than you usually do" Misaki said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"I agree." Y/n said with a smile. "And for doing such a great job, I all bought you some boba as a gift" she said before raising up a cup carrier that was filled with drinks. The boys cheered as Y/n bowed again. "Thank you all for having me. I enjoyed watching you play and do your ultimate best. Please keep up the good work!" She straightened herself smiling at them. " if you work hard enough who knows, maybe you'll get to play against my team" her smile then turns into a smirk "Let the best team win" with that, she excused herself and left as everyone watched her leave. The boys soon tackle their captain, all grinning.

"You sneaky rascal! We all saw you put your number in her phone!" Bobata exclaimed.

"Better tell us the details when you two start dating!" Futamata said with a grin.

"Hey, Yuji" Misaki called out, earning the boy's attention. "Make sure to treat her right" she said with an approving smile. The male grinned and nodded.

"Of course"

**Extra:**

**"Oh and** **Terushima-Kun** **" Y/n called out to the boy, earning his attention as he tilted his head a bit. She smiled at him "Lets hang out some time, you're pretty cute" she winked at him before walking off as the blonde haired male watched her leave, seeming to fall even harder for her than he had before. Man, did this girl drive his mind crazy.**


	5. Azumane Asahi : Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning : This chapter talks about anorexia and body weight. If uncomfortable or triggered by these two things I advise you to skip or read at your own risk. ******

Y/n walked around her room, a towel wrapped around her body as she was searching for her school uniform. Putting on her undergarments she finally found her skirt, about to put it on before noticing herself in her body mirror. She stared at her body that had nothing on but her bra and underwear. Slowly setting her skirt down on her bed, she walked over to her mirror slowly as she took a closer look at herself.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably under her own eyes as she moved quite a bit to look at herself in different angles. She rubbed her stomach a bit before she slowly started to relax her stomach. She saw her stomach slowly pop out a bit before she quickly sucked her stomach back in. She let out a shaky sigh as she quickly put her skirt on as well as her white blouse, cream sweater, and black blazer. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the hatred in her eyes that she had towards her body. Resting her hands on her stomach, she quickly pushed the thought of her being fat aside as she grabbed her bag, put on her shoes, and left her house, deciding on not to eat breakfast.I

Y/n walked into her class and noticed her boyfriend sitting in his seat. She smiled and quickly made her way over to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Startled, he quickly turned his head to her with a flushed face.

"Y-Y/n! You scared me!" He said. You giggled a bit as you pulled up a chair and sat down near him.

"Sorry Asahi" you gave him an apologetic smile. She glanced down at her thighs as she casually pulled her skirt down more to hide them before she made eye contact with her loving boyfriend. "You have practice today?" She questioned making him nod.

"Yeah, are you able to come today?" He questioned. You nodded with a smile.

"Mhm! I'll probably come over later since its my turn to clean the classroom"

"Do you want me to help?" The brown haired male had a worried expression which Y/n only shook her head, giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile now.

"No no! It's fine, really. Besides, I don't want you to become late for practice because of me" she waved her hands a bit, him drilling having a worried expression.

"You sure?" He questioned making you nod.

"Yup! Sure as I could ever be. Besides, what's a little cleaning gonna do to me?" You asked in a playful time which only makes him smile.

"If you say so" he said chuckling a bit.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone got to their classes and seats. The teacher came in and did the usual morning call. Time had quickly passed by as school had ended. Y/n had her hair tied up in a pony tail as she had tied her blazer around her waist as she finished cleaning up. She smiled proudly at the now cleaned classroom and went to the bathroom to wash her hands since she was a bit of a germ freak. She hummed to herself as she made her way into the bathroom and started to wash her hands as two girls came out of the stall.

"Oh, hey Y/n!" One of the girls called out with a smile . You smiled back at them as the two started to wash their hands.

"How was it? Feeling like a Disney princess?" One joked making Y/n laugh a bit.

"Oh I'm feeling like royalty alright" you said sarcastically making all three of you laugh a bit. "Hey" you started earning their attention.

"What's up?" The other asked.

"Do you think...I've gained weight?" You questioned them. Looking them in the eyes through the mirror before looking at yourself.

"No! Of course not!"

"And even if you did you'll still look good! Why? Did someone say that you did? Should we jump them?"

"No no!" You raise your hands up a bit, shaking them. "I just thought that this morning that I had gained weight. But after hearing that from you two I guess I didn't" you smile at them. _Lie_ s

"That's good to hear" they both smile at you.

"Well, if anyone says anything rude to you you know where to find us" you said your goodbyes to each other as the three of you left the bathroom and went your separate ways.

Slowly, you started to walk to the gym where the boys were at, lost in your own thoughts. Becoming self conscience, you put your blazer back on and took out your ponytail, fixing your hair a bit before entering the gym with the loud squeaking of shoes. You waved at Kiyoko and Yachi before making your way over to the two girls.

"Hey you two" you said, smiling.

"Hello Y/n" Kiyoko said, a small smile on her face.

"Hi Y/n-Chan!" Yachi exclaimed, smiling at you.

"Did the boys cause any trouble yet?" You questioned them before the three of you turned to watch the boys play.

"Well, Hinata and Kageyama were arguing again" Yachi said, making you chuckle.

"They never change do they?" You questioned rhetorically with a smile before pulling your skirt down as well as your cream sweater.

Time went on as the game came to the end as everyone started to clean up, you helping out as well. You talked with the others as you helped out with cleaning. Your boyfriend not wanting you to do any more work than you already did, but you declined him, continuing to help clean the gym. Afterwards, you waited for Asahi to get dressed before you two said your goodbyes to the others and left, him walking you back to your home.

"Do you want to grab something to eat while we make it to your house?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, my parents said that they were going to make a big meal when I got home anyways" _More lie_ s

"Are you sure? You didn't eat lunch today"

"Mm, I had a big breakfast as well so I didn't have that much of an appetite" _Why lie?_

"Alright, if you say so..." Asahi trailed off before the two of you make it to your house.

Both saying your goodbyes and giving each other a kiss goodbye, he watched you enter your house before leaving himself. You say hello to your parents and grab a small snack in the kitchen before making your way to your room. You walk by your body mirror before coming back and looking at yourself.

"Right...Because I'm gaining too much weight..." You mutter to yourself before setting the snack down on your small work desk. "I'm not feeling hungry anymore..." You say to yourself before changing into baggy clothes and snuggling into your bed, falling asleep.

For the next few days, you started to work out and not eat as much as you usually do. By doing this, you started to look a bit pale and malnourished. Constantly checking how much weight you've gained and how checking how many calories are in what your eating and counting how many calories you were eating, slowly reducing the numbers of calories you eat to make it much faster for you to lose weight. But it didn't seem to be working, 'Maybe working out harder might make you lose weight better' you thought to yourself. 'That sounds good, I'll start tomorrow' you reminded yourself as you went inside your classroom.

Your boyfriend was also starting to worry for you, seeing your appearance starting to change. He asked you if you were fine, and you reassured him that you were fine, insomnia was just kicking your ass at the moment. He only nodded slowly, not believing you but didn't pushy any further questions. This continued until one day while working out in your room, your vision started become blurry and your head was starting to hurt real bad. Before you knew it, you blacked out.

"You were woken up by the sound of a heart monitor. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw nothing but a white ceiling. Barely able to turn your head, you noticed a certain brown head.

" As...ahi...? " You croaked out. The male quickly jumped at your voice, his eyes meeting yours.

" I'll...I'll go get the doctor!! " he said before quickly leaving your side. A brief moment later he came back with who seemed to be the doctor. After doing a check up on you, they said you were free to go after a few days. They soon left as it was just the two of you now. It was silent, until you heard small sniffles from the man you love. It pained you to see him cry, and it pained you even more to know that the reason he was crying was because of you.

It continued to stay silent. The only sound was Asahi trying to calm himself and the heart monitor copying your heartbeat on the screen. After a while, you two started to talk, about you being anorexic, and your insecurity about your weight. In the end, the both of you decided that it would be best that you would lean against each other if in need of help. You both embrace each other into a hug, as you started to break down into his chest, him comforting you, to reassure you that there was someone who loves everything about you and wouldn't change you for the world. To know that, you didn't have to fight your demons alone.

**Extra:**

**"I'm sorry..." You muttered, not making eye contact with him. "I should've told you that I wasn't doing okay..." You trailed off, still scared of making eye contact with him as you squeezed the blanket of the hospital bed.** **There was soon a hand gently squeezing yours.**

**"No, it's my fault for not asking. I should've pushed further with the questions, but I didn't want to force you if you were feeling uncomfortable with talking about it with me. It was silent again until you broke it.**

**"Do you think-"**

**"No, I don't think you're overweight" he cut you off, answering what the question you didn't even get to finish. "Everything about you is perfect to me.** **I..I** **don't know if you can see it through your eyes by through mine and others', you're perfect just the way you are. And I never want you to change that. I love everything about you, even your flaws. You show nothing but kindness to others and always try to make others smile. I don't care about your weight, I don't care about your looks, you're your, and that's all that matters." You started to sob from his kind words as he gently pulled you in for a hug, rubbing small circles on your back as you sobbed in his chest, repeatedly apologizing to him. To which he only replies back to you that it was okay, and it was going to forever be okay with him staying by your side.**

**A/n** **: If you have anorexia or bulimia I advise you to seek a therapist. Having either of these illnesses are a horrible thing and should be treated with help and support from others. Love yourself for who you are and do the things that make you happy and healthy to not only others but to you as well. Remember, you are so much better than what others or numbers say to you.**


	6. Ushijima Wakatoshi : The Gentle Giant

Y/n L/n. She had moved to Japan because of her parent's work and has been transferred to Shiratorizawa Academy for her outstanding grades back at her old school. Since it was mandatory to join a club and she transferred during the middle of the school year, they decided to place her as the manager of the boys volleyball club. She didn't mind socialising, heck she liked to talk to people. But knowing she would have to face a bunch of boys, who were probably giants, was terrifying to her.

She was slowly making her way to the gym, preparing herself. Taking a deep breath she started to calm down a bit. Practicing her lines and what to say to the boys, confidence started to build up within her. A smile appeared on her face before quickly making her way to the gym. Standing in front of the gym doors, she took a deep breath before opening the door, poking her head in. She saw that they seemed to be playing a practice game against each other, and she came at the wrong time. Her eyes widened as she watched a very tall player with dark olive green hair slam a volleyball on the other side of the court, making a loud slam. Her confidence leaving her body in a flash, she quickly turned around to flee, scared out of her wits, thanking the gods that she wasn't that volleyball until she got stopped.

"Hold it!" The voice yelled out.

She froze in place, tense and scared to turn around and meet the person who spoke out to her. It was a stern and a bit of a rough voice. Slowly, she turned around. "Yes...?" She softly questioned. She soon made eye contact with an old man who was shorter than her by a few feet. It eased her a bit before she noticed his cold eyes, making her tense up again.

"Are you the new manager?" He questioned. Y/ n quickly nodded, bowing a bit.

"L/n Y/n. I'm a second year that has transferred here." She glanced up at the man before he nodded.

"You're late too" he added.

"I apologize. I was talking to my teacher beforehand" she glanced up at the man as he waves her off.

"Don't let it happen again. Come with me" he says before walking.

You quickly follow him into the gym as the boys were still playing. The man paused their game and told them to come over making them all do so. They noticed you, curiosity in their eyes as they made their way towards you. And you noticed that they were much taller than you thought. You started at them before your thoughts got interrupted.

"Don't just stand there, introduce yourself" the coach scolded making you quickly nod and bow to them.

"U-um! Hello! My name is L/n Y/n and I'll be your manager from here on out! Please take care of me!" You exclaimed. You were obviously nervous, you didn't want to get on their bad sides, you would lose automatically. Slowly standing up to see their reactions someone had grabbed your hands making you to only look up at the person who was doing so. You made eye contact with dark red eyes and a friendly smile.

"Please take care of us too L/n-Chan!" He chimed. You were automatically in awe with the kind gesture as you became more at ease before giving him a closed eye smile, nodding a bit.

"Mm!" At that moment, the boys of the volleyball club knew that you were someone that needed to be cherished and protected . You were obviously a goddess sent by the gods, a cute one at that as well.

Over the few weeks of being manager of Shiratorizawa you were already friends with everyone...well..almost everyone. You were a bit stumped with the captain. He wasn't that much of a talker and every time you tried to start a conversation, he would only nod or respond with short answers making you think that you were only annoying him and that he hated you. Though you have gotten used to his expression, you still find it a bit intimidating though.

"What if he just doesn't _like_ me?" You questioned the spiky red head as he watched you pace back and forth. "I mean, I understand if he doesn't like me but he could at least _tell_ me so I don't keep guessing and get nervous when talking with him." You vented.

"Have you tried _asking_ him if he likes you or not?" Tendou questioned.

"But wouldn't it be awkward to ask? Because then he'll actually hate me because I thought he did hate me or! He'll think that I'm an idiot for not taking the hint that he doesn't like me!"

"I think you're just thinking too hard" Tendon said, sighing a bit. "Asking him would be way more easier than pacing around and asking me"

You only sigh at the red head. "I don't know why I even bother asking you senpai..." You say before picking up a volleyball. Walking backwards a bit, still facing the red head. "Really, I mean-" before you could say another word you got cut off.

"L/n-Chan look out!!" Someone yelled, but it was too late. You got hit by a volleyball making your small frame crash into the volleyball cart. You yelped as you fell on your butt, the volleyballs now scattered around in the gym. The others quickly rush over to you, making sure you were okay. You gave them a reassuring smile and tried to calm them down.

"I'm fine, no worries" you say.

Slowly getting up, you felt a sharp pain go throughout your body, making you stumble back a bit, making you bump into someone as you let out a small 'Oof!'. You felt a pair of hands gently help you stand. You look up and notice that it was Ushijima. You gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you Ushijima-Senpai. But I'm fine now" you said, he only shook his head.

"You're hurt" was all he said.

"I'm fine, really."

"If you're hurt then you're hurt" coach Washijo said. "Take her to the nurse's office Ushijima"

"But coach, I'm really fine" you stubbornly persisted. He only looked over at you with stubborn and cold eyes.

"No buts. Nurse's office, now" he said sternly. You sigh, dropping your head a bit.

"Yes coach..." You said quietly. There was a soft clearing of someone's voice, and that was Ushijima's. You looked up at him, tilting your head a bit.

"May I?" He questioned, referring to carrying you. You nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead" you said. Carefully, he lifted you up in his arms, bridal style making you a bit surprised as you looked at him. He looked at you back as you started at him in awe.

"AHEM" quickly, your attention was turned to the others who were just watching you, some having a smug look on their as you quickly started to get flustered, covering your face with your hands.

"We uh..we should get going!!" You said. Peeking through your fingers you saw Ushijima nod as the both of you started to walk out of the gym and to the nurse's office. But no one was there since it was after school and the nurse probably left.

Ushijima gently sat you down on a bed as he started to get a first aid. It was quiet between you two, you swing your legs a bit since your feet didn't touch the ground. You watched his tall and strong physique look for a first aid. Once finding one, he walked over to you before pulling out a chair and setting the first aid kit beside you.

"Could you..?" He questioned, referring to you taking off your shoe and sock stocking.

"Oh! Sorry!" You said before quickly taking them both off. While taking off your sock stocking you noticed Ushijima was looking away while you were doing so. You had also noticed that the tip of his ears were a bit pink, making you smile, thinking how cute he was.

Once notifying him you were done, he asked for permission to bandage it making you nod. You both were quiet as you watched him bandage your ankle, treating you with the utmost care, seeming that any wrong move and he could break you. You also found this cute. Your mind then wandered off to your conversation with Tendou. 'Its now or never' you thought 'I swear if this goes wrong I'm going to hit you Tendou-Senpai'.

"Ushijima-Senpai" your voice was soft, but he heard you, letting out a deep him in response. "Do you...dislike me..?" You decided to use dislike instead of hate since hate was a bit of a strong word, but you saw him gently shake his head.

"No...I like you" those words made your heart feel fuzzy for some reason and your stomach get attacked by butterflies. You push those feelings aside though and let out a sigh of relief, smiling.

"I'm glad. I like you too Ushijima-Senpai" you smile at him as he looked at you. He nodded.

"That's good" he said before you felt a pair of soft lips on yours. You were shocked. Your mind tried to proceed what was happening as you felt your face heat up. Ushijima pulled away as you stammered.

"I-I didn't know you liked me like that..." You breathed out. You look at him and saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. Your heart twisted at that as he got up and bowed.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. I understand if you dislike me now, I'll take my leave before I make you more uncomfortable" he said. He started to leave, making you try and stop him.

"Wait, Ushijima-Senpai!" You quickly said. You forgot about your ankle and quickly got off the bed, making the sharp pain go through your body again which made you yelp and stumble forwards a bit.

A pair of strong arms caught you as you looked up at the tall male. You weren't able to reach him as you went on your toes a bit, to try and reach his face but that only made the pain worse making you wince. Hearing your small sound of pain, he carefully put you back on the bed. About to leave, you held your small hand in his big ones, gently squeezing it.

"Ushijima-Senpai, please wait" you said softly.

Hesitantly, he turned around to face you as you patted the chair for him to sit down on. Doing so, you motioned him to come closer. He was hesitant, but obeyed and scooted the chair closer to you. You smiled at him before gently cupping his cheeks, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away to look at him.

"I like you that way too Ushijima-Senpai." Soon, he let out a sigh of relief before resting his head on your shoulder. Chuckling a bit, you pet his head to reassure him before he looked up at you.

"I thought..You didn't like me" he said. You smiled before shaking your head.

"I thought you didn't like me either, but I guess we were both wrong" you say. You gently rested your forehead on his.

"Can I?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet that only you could hear it. You hummed in response before the two of you leaned in for another kiss. You rested your hands on his broad shoulders while he hesitantly, but gently, placed his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. You both slowly pull away before you smile at him.

"I love you Wakatoshi" you said. And for the first time, you saw him smile, a soft, genuine smile.

"I love you too, Y/n."

**Extra :**

**"Think they're making out?"** **Tendou** **questioned his teammates.**

**"You sound like a pervert" Semi retorted.**

**"Well I can't help it! You saw how they were looking at each other. They were drooling all over themselves!"** **Tendou** **exclaimed.**

**"I wouldn't say drooling** **senpai** **. Maybe more like...infatuated?"** **Goshiki** **said, questioning a bit.**

**"Sounds like it" Semi said, nodding as** **Tendou** **sighed.**

**"You know what I mean!"**


	7. Tanaka Ryunosuke : One Sided

It was an average day for the boys volleyball club in Karasuno High School. At the moment they were practicing their receives. While practicing, they were visited by a good friend of theirs, L/n Y/n. She quietly made her way into the gym until she got caught by the two short energetic boys.

"HEY! Y/N!!" Noya yelled out waving at you.

"Y/n-San!! Hi!!" Hinata yelled out as well. The other boys soon noticed you and waved at you making you laugh a bit and waved back at them with a smile before making your way over to Yachi and Kiyoko as the two boys got scolded by coach Ukai for disturbing practice with their loud voices.

"How are you guys?" Y/n questioned, smiling at the girls.

"I'm good!" Yachi said, smiling back, as well as Kiyoko who nodded.

"Me too" she said with her soft voice. "And how are you Y/n-San?"

"Kinda nervous" you laughed a bit sheepishly making them tilt their heads. "I'll be confessing to him today. Even though I already know his answer I don't want to regret not telling him" I smile at them as they nodded, smiling.

"Good luck then Y/n-San!" Yachi exclaimed, giving you a thumbs up. You smiled at her and thanked her. You looked back at the boys who were practicing hard, making you smile wider.

"The Spring Interhighs is next week, right?" you questioned, not taking your eyes off the boys.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure the boys know too. They're starting to become a bit nervous as we slowly get closer to that day" Kiyoko said. You nodded.

"Well, I wish you all luck! I'll be cheering for you guys on the side." You looked back at the two managers of the club and gave them a closed eye smile. The two only returned the smile and nodded.

"Thanks Y/n-San! We'll do our best!" Yachi exclaimed.

"Alright, go ahead and do your stretches!" Ukai yelled out.

"Os!!" the boys yelled before starting to do their stretches, Daichi leading them.

Y/n watched them before a her eyes lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Y/n took off her school bag and opened it and handed the two managers a charm. She smiled at them "I know I should probably give you these before you guys leave but I thought that if I were to give it to you guys a little early it'll put your minds at the slightest of ease" you say.

Yachi stared at it in amazement. "You made the design and sewed it yourself?" she questioned, looking at you with her eyes gleaming. You nodded, smiling.

"I did. It's not the best but I tried! I'll give the the rest to the others after they're done. And because I'm petty, I'll give it to Tanaka last. I can't just let him break my heart like that you know" you smile at them as they nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Y/n-San?" Kiyoko questioned. You sighed, before running a hand through your hair.

"No" you say honestly. "Well, obviously I'm going to get hurt. I've already prepared myself for it but I know for sure I'm going to cry" you laugh a bit, the sound of pain obvious in your laughter before you give them a reassuring smile. "But it's fine. I'll get him over eventually. Make sure to make me the maid of honor at your wedding Kiyoko" you wink at the girl who was a year older than you before smiling at her. Your eyes soon noticed that the boys were done stretching and were now cleaning. You excused yourself from the two managers and started to give them the charm you made them.

They all had a smile on their faces when you gave it to them, besides Kageyama and Tsukki. As you were handing it to them, they questioned you if you were going to be okay, Noya overhearing your conversation with the girls and telling the boys about it besides Tanaka. You reassured them all that you would be fine with a smile before telling them not to be too mean to the boy since he doesn't mean to hurt you. After cleaning, they all left to go change back into their school uniform as they all slowly started to go home, well...More like stay behind and see how your confession with the rowdy winged spiker goes. You waited for the buzz cut headed male as you soon saw him walking down the stairs, humming a bit before noticing you.

"Oh! Y/n! I thought you went home. Do you need something?" he questioned.

"Ah well.." you rub your arm a bit before taking the charm out of your bag, handing it to him with a smile. "I made this for you, I already gave the others theirs, I was just saving the best for last" you say. His eyes lit up before taking it from your hands with care.

"Thanks N/n! This means a lot!" he grinned at you making your heart beat faster.

"O-oh! Yeah of course!" you smile at him, a faint tint of pink on your cheeks before you took a deep breath. "I also wanted to tell you something else..." you say. He looks at you, his head tilted a bit.

"Whats up?" he questioned. Your courage slowly built up, yet you weren't able to make eye contact with him.

"Well..." you trailed off, a lump stuck in your voice as you took a shaky breath, your eyes already starting to water. 'No no no no no!! Don't cry!! Why are you crying already!?' you scolded yourself before you started to sniffle.

"Ah! Are you okay?" he questioned, frantically patting himself down to see if he had any tissues.

"No! No I'm fine!" you look at him and smile as you started to wipe away your never ending water fall of tears. "It's just...Ahhh" you hug yourself to comfort yourself and look at him in the eyes. "It's just that...I like you" you said. He froze as he looked at you with widened eyes. His face soon turned red.

"Wha-!" he was shocked. "Y-Y/n, you know-"

"Yeah, I know" you cut him off as you sniffled, still crying. "You like someone else, I already knew that. I just wanted to tell you before I regret not telling you" you say with a sad smile. "And don't worry about it, really. I'll get over your stupid face, so lets stay friends okay? I don't want our friendship to e-" before you could finish your sentence he pulled you into a hug. This only made you cry more as you hugged him back. "You're really selfish, you know that Ryu?" you said into his chest.

"Yeah...I know.." he said, gently petting your head. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. But maybe in a different life I'll choose you" you only laughed, scoffing a bit.

"Only a maybe?" you say, looking up at him with teary eyes. He looked down at you slightly and chuckled, wiping away your tears.

"Definitely I'll choose you in a different life. Better?" he questioned with a smile.

You smile at him as you gently put your hand on top of his hand, that was holding your face, as you nuzzled into his hand a bit. "Yeah, it does..." you say as you close your eyes, a soft smiling making it's way to your face.

Tanaka stared at you before his heart made a small ba-dump. He was a bit startled by the sound, making him let go of you.

You noticed how he got startled and opened her eyes, tilting her head. "You okay?" you questioned.

"Uh...Yeah" He said hesitantly before he smiled at you. "You better get going, it's getting dark. Should I walk you home?" he questioned. You only shook your head with a laugh, smiling at him.

"No, it's fine. If I hang out with you for too long I might not be able to keep control of my urges" You say before winking at him with a smile. "See you later, Ryu"

With that, you started to walk away as he watched you slowly leave his sight, a part of him not wanting you to leave him.

**Extra :**

**You had to quickly leave Tanaka because you had felt yourself about to cry again, and it would be embarrassing to see you ugly crying. You used up a lot of energy to not ugly cry in front of him, but after you made it to the others who were waiting for you, you ran into Sugawara's arms and started to cry in his chest as he started to comfort you. The others decided to comfort you too, in their own way. You thanked them for their kind gesture, a smile on your face.**

**"Are you sure you don't want us to punish him?" Daichi questioned you as you were walking home with Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi. You sigh a bit as you looked up at the sky.**

**You smiled a bit. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to be a little petty, right?" you looked at the three third years as they only grinned at you. "Give him hell" you say laughing a bit. They nodded with a smile before Sugawara wrapped his arm around your shoulder.**

**"Don't worry Y/n, we'll avenge you" he said making you laugh a bit.**

**"Thanks you guys"**


	8. Oikawa Toru : Knight In Shining Armor

Oikawa Toru was a ladies man. Everyone knew that, even the teachers of his school. While making his way to the changing room so he could practice volleyball but got caught up by his fangirls. He smiled at them as he was talking to them, accepting the gifts that they gave him. One of the fangirls had a scared look in her eyes as the other girls followed and soon became scared as well.

Oikawa took notice and tilted his head "What is it?" he questioned.

"Oikawa-Senpai, it-it's a bug!" a girl shrieked. He panicked and looked over, and lo and behold, there was a rhino beetle on his shoulder, looking directly at him. Terror was in his eyes as he didn't want to touch the thing.

"It's just a bug" a voice said. They all looked over at a girl with h/c hair who was holding her bag that was slung over her shoulder. She walked over and grabbed the bug with her hands as they watched her in amazement. She set it down on a plant as she started to walk away. Oikawa watched her in awe before the back of his head was hit with a volleyball.

"What's taking you so long Shittykawa!?" Iwaizumi yelled.

"I was going right now Iwa-Chan! You didn't need to throw the ball that hard" Oikawa said, pouting a bit before bidding his farewell to his fangirls and quickly leaves so he doesn't get his ass kicked.

While practicing in the gym, Oikawa had his mind on other things. His face soon got hit by a volleyball as Hanamaki and Matsukawa started to snicker as Kindaichi quickly made his way over to the captain, bowing deeply.

"I'm so sorry Oikawa-Senpai!" He exclaimed.

"No...it's fine" Oikawa gave him a smile before he got hit in the back of the head by his friend.

"Pay attention next time Shittykawa" Iwaizumi scolded, obviously mad.

"So mean Iwa-Chan" Oikawa puffed out his cheeks as Iwaizumi lifted his hand making Oikawa flinch and cover his head "Not the face!!" He exclaimed. He waited for the hard impact from his friend but it didn't come.

"Just hurry up and go practice" Iwaizumi said which only made Oikawa grin.

"So you do have a soft spot" Oikawa teased.

"HAH!?" Iwaizumi yelled out which made Oikawa quickly make a run for it before his life ended.

Practice soon came to an end as the boys started to clean up. While doing so, Oikawa's mind began to wander off again, wander off to the girl that grabbed a bug with ease. He's never met a girl who had the guts to grab a bug without screaming or becoming squeamish. He was fascinated with her, and wanted to know more about her. Soon enough, it was his goal to try and bump into her more, and if he's lucky, get her number. He soon snapped out of it and quickly started to do his part of cleaning the gym before quickly exiting and changing into his school uniform.

Without wasting any time, he quickly started to leave the school grounds, hoping that she was still hanging around the campus. Though, he couldn't find her but became determined to find her tomorrow. Deciding to wait for his childhood friend since he knew that he would get in trouble if he didn't wait, he heard barking. Looking over, he saw a dog running straight towards him. The color of his face drained, seeing how big the dog was as he quickly looked around, seeing what he could climb to get away from the dog. But it was too late as the dog jumped onto him making him fly backwards and hit the back of his head on the concrete.

"D/n no! Bad dog!" a voice scolded. The dog got off of Oikawa and say beside him as he groaned. "You okay?" The voice said, a hand coming into his view. He took the hand as they helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so" he said.

"Sorry about D/n, they get excited when they see a new person." Looking over, he saw that it was the same girl that picked up the bug.

"Its you!" He exclaimed. She tilted her head in confusion, about to say something before Oikawa got hit on the head by his childhood friend.

"You ditched me for a _girl_?" Iwaizumi said, glaring at his friend.

"Sorry I'm not a boy" the girl said, rolling her eyes a bit as she crossed her arms. Iwaizumi was soon jumped on by the big dog making the girl sigh. "D/n knock it off" she said, trying to pull her dog off the male. "I'm so sorry about them" she said, finally getting the dog off of him. "Is there any way I can pay you two back?" She questioned.

"Your phone number!" Oikawa quickly said. The girl looked over at him.

"Um..I'm not too sure about that..." She said, looking at the male for the sudden outburst with no context .

"Well, you see. I can't think of anything at the moment so why don't we swap numbers and I can text you what you can do for us?" He said. The girl eyed him suspiciously before slowly giving her phone to the brown haired male. His eyes sparkled as he handed his phone to her and took hers, putting his number into her phone. They soon swapped back phones as she smiled.

"Well, I'll see you two later" she winked at them before leaving. He watched her leave before looking at the new contact in his phone. Her name was L/n Y/n, and he knew exactly that she was the one for him.

For the next few days now, Y/n and Oikawa were starting to hang out more. And when they hung out, Y/n somehow always ended up helping Oikawa in a situation he was in, whether it was big or small. Everyone in the club soon have her a name, Knight In Shining Armor, or Shining Armor for short. Obviously she never knew about the nickname since she's never met the team, and Oikawa planned on not introducing her to them, but the two trouble-makers of the volleyball club had other plans. Without Oikawa being around, they found out that Y/n didn't have Kendo practice after school and decided to invite her to their practice, the both of the two makes saying that Oikawa wanted to show off his tricks to her, and she accepted. After school, Y/n visited the boys for their practice game, but Oikawa wasn't there yet as it was just the other boys.

"Hey look! It's Shining Armor!" Hanamaki exclaimed making the h/c haired girl raise her eyebrow.

"Shining Armor?" She questioned. Soon the boys started to explain to her the nickname that they gave her, and she loved it. Hearing how they gave her that nickname because of saving Oikawa so much, she laughed a bit at it and approved. The boys and Y/n all got along, waiting for Oikawa who right on cue came in. He noticed Y/n with the boys and quickly !are his way over to her.

"Whatever they said it isn't true about me" he quickly said. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had smug looks on their faces as Y/n chuckled.

"Knight in shining armor, huh?" She said with a smile and looked up at Oikawa who only glanced at her. "Does that make you my damsel in distress?" She questioned, crossing her arms which only ended up with the boys laughing and Oikawa sulking.

"Y/n sees me as a girl..." He said making the boys laugh even more. Y/n only laughed a bit as well,gently patting his back.

"Sorry Oikawa, my dude I'm distress. That better?" Soon, the word 'my' hit Oikawa.

"I'm...yours?" He questioned making the girl cross her arms.

"Why wouldn't you be?" She said with a smile.

**Extra :**

**"Ha ha very funny you guys" Oikawa said, looking at the dress that the guys brought to him as they were snickering.**

**"Come on Oikawa! Try it on! We made sure it would fit you!" Matsukawa said between giggles .**

**"Nope! I am not putting this dress on, I have pride you know" the setter said, arms crossed.**

**"You'd look cute in it though" Y/n added. The boys looked over and whistled.**

**"Damn, even though it's just plastic,** **Y/** **n's** **looking really cool with that armor"** **Hanakmaki** **said with a grin.**

**"Why thank you" Y/n said with a smile as Oikawa quickly grabbed Y/n's hands.**

**"Please marry me" he said**

**"Wha-! Don't you think it's too early for that!?" She yelled a bit, becoming flustered.**

**Oikawa grinned. "Nope!"**


	9. Nishinoya Yu : TikTok

There was this new app and everyone had it, well, almost everybody. It was tiktok. Every person that Y/n knew had tiktok except her. She never really found it interesting and didn't see the point of it since you could just make your own video, choose a song, and dance to it and just post it to your social media. So she found the app pretty useless. She didn't plan on using it but one day her two friends, Bokuto and Kuroo, had dragged her into making a tiktok video with them. They had taught her the moves to all the dances she knew and right away she got it, she was a dancer. She had soon become somewhat of a regular guest on both of her friends' tiktoks. If she was generous enough, she would help them make their own dance for a song.

Y/n became popular herself. After becoming a bit of a regular on their videos other people started to question about her. Kuroo started to complain to his dancing friend that he had to start messaging people to give them her social media since she didn't have tiktok and she mostly didn't mind, as long as they weren't creeps. Though the people that were following her, she didn't really know. It was mostly just her friends that she followed and a few dancers that she really liked. People from other schools followed her which made her think how many people her rooster head looking friend knew. Though you didn't say anything since you had friends from other schools as well.

While looking through her notifications for the people that followed her, a boy had taken her interest. Clicking on his username she read his bio and saw that he was a second year at Karasuno high and is a libero in his volleyball club. You saw a few photos of him and his friends. Even though he was shorter than you, you found him pretty cute. You decided to follow him back, unknowingly making the other party become happy.

"WOAH! THE GIRL THAT I FOLLOWED, FOLLOWED ME BACK! THE ONE THAT DANCES" the brown haired male yelled, looking at the new notification he got while changing.

"You serious!?" his friend questioned and looking over at the male's phone and reading the notification making him grin. "Damn Nishinoya, guess no one can't handle your good looks"

"I know right?" the second year did a pose as Hinata started to praise Nishinoya while the others just sighed.

"You mean Y/n-Chan?" Sugawara questioned making the others have a questionable face.

"You know her?" Tanaka questioned

"Well not know her, but I've bumped into her before on the streets. I saw her and her group do a performance around here but I barely saw anything since they had finished their dance. She was really good too, I was able to go up to her and compliment her. She seemed really nice" Sugawara smiled as Nishinoya made his way over.

"Think you can introduce us?" he questioned with a grin making him shake his head.

"Nope, sorry. I don't know her too well, and I might creep her out after deciding to talk to her since that performance was from a long time ago" Suga said.

"Woah she's going to the Fukurodani Training Camp! Aren't we going there too?" Nishinoya exclaimed which only made the others want to look as well. They saw a girl with h/l h/c hair with beautiful e/c eyes. They noticed that she was doing a dance on the infamous tiktok with the two captains of the two volleyball teams.

"Even though they're taller than her you can tell that she's tall herself, probably taller than Nishinoya and Hinata" Sugawara said, making the two shorties of the team feel attacked. "But she has tiktok now? I didn't know"

"No she doesn't. I tried to find if she had an account but she doesn't. I'm guessing she just joins with Kuroo-San and Bokuto-San" Noya said before going to her instagram account as they all looked at her posts.

"She's a bit sensual, don't you think?" Ennoshita added, averting his eyes from the phone as Nishinoya and Tanaka grin

"That's what makes her sexy though!!" they exclaimed.

"Alright that's enough. Lets go head into practice before coach Ukai yells at us" Daichi said, starting to leave, as the others did as well. The ones that were still somewhat in their school uniform still, quickly changed and left as well.

Some days had passed, and it was the day of the training camp at Fukurodani. The first ones to be there were Nekoma High. The two teams, Fukurodani and Nekoma, decided to chill for a bit til some of the other schools come. Y/n, Bokuto, and Kuroo were catching up with each other, the three of them acting like crackheads as the usual. Soon the two males decided to make a tiktok as Y/n tried to get out of it but got dragged into it

She groaned. "I don't want to though" she whined

"Come on! You joined on the other ones"

"Yeah because you either forced me or bribed me" she said, trying to walk away til she was grabbed by the owl head who grinned.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Bokuto exclaimed.

She squirmed in his grip, trying to get away but luck wasn't on her side. She sighed, groaning "Fine" the boys quickly showed their female friend what dance they were going to do as the others watched in amusement.

Y/n quickly got the dance as they were ready to dance. The recording soon started as the three of them heard the music, Y/n not trying with the dance, showing how much she doesn't want to do it. This continued for quite some time, as Y/n slowly started to try a little more til she really was trying. While this was happening other teams started to enter the gym, watching the three crackheads with questionable faces and amused ones.

"When can we be done? Don't you guys have a game to do?" the h/c haired girl questioned the boys.

"It's fine, our teams have it down" Kuroo grinned as Y/n only nodded sarcastically.

"Okay" she said. And one last time the three did it.

The boys of Karasuno made it to Fukurodani. They looked around in amazement before they had to make their way inside the gym. They saw the other schools already playing volleyball. While doing their stretches they noticed the three third years dancing, the female seeming to be done with the two males. They saw her hit the captain of Nekoma who was only laughing.

"Hey, isn't that Y/n?" Tanaka said to his best friend who only quickly looked over and saw that it was her.

"Woah" he said

"She's really pretty" Yachi said, looking at the girl who kept hitting the black haired male who was laughing at her.

"Is she doing a tiktok video?" Suga questioned.

"What's with this tiktok anyways?" the ace of the crows questioned, not seeming to get it. The others seemed to go off on him about how fun and amazing it is, making the timid giant mentally apologize and scold himself for even asking the question.

"Look! They're doing it again!" Noya exclaimed making them all look over. The captain of the cats pressed his phone as the three started to dance.

They started off with shrugging a bit first, their hands up in defense a bit before crossing them like an 'x' before putting their arms back to their sides. Bending their elbows so their forearms were lifted towards their heads, they bent their wrists before flicking them so their hands were pointing out.

"Hey isn't that the new dance with the new song as well?" Suga questioned.

"Yeah, she seems pretty into it too" Nishinoya said. It was true, Y/n was having fun. The three brought their arm around, almost looking like a punch before they started to roll their arms, rolling their bodies in the process. They finished it with leaning in, their hands out before getting out of the view of the phone. The captain about to take his phone the h/c haired girl quickly took it and shooed the two captains to get to their teams with a smile. As she watched them leave she seemed to be doing something on the phone before going to the sidelines.

"That body roll though..." Tanaka

"It was pretty sexy" Nishinoya said with a grin.

"Alright that's enough, lets hurry up and start playing a team" Daichi said with a sigh before walking, they nodded before following him.

They were playing team after team, always seeming to lose. They were all taking a break, panting, tired from having to do the punishment every single time. The libero of the team was too invested in the punishment that when he was about to do another round, he ran into someone. He felt something soft and squishy on his face, slowly lifting his head, he noticed that he face planted into someone's boobs. Looking at the person he ran into and fell face first into their chest, he saw the girl that he took interest in, Y/n. They didn't break eye contact with each other.

"Uh—" she started before he cut her off.

"Your boobs are soft" he said.

Her face heated up before his head got whacked before his teammate dragged him off. The mother of crows helping her up and quickly apologizing to her. She waved it off with a smile, still blushing while her friend was cackling in the background. The girl having a water bottle in her hand, she turned around and threw the water bottle square in his face before turning back around, remembering the grey haired male. They started to talk to one another, getting to know each other more as they were talking about the incident a bit. Y/n decided to come with Sugawara to say hi to the others. Introducing to one another she went over to Nishinoya, and she was indeed taller than the male. They were talking to one another before she had to quickly say her goodbyes. Saying something to him, she said her goodbyes to him and the others as Nishinoya

**Extra :**

**"Yu that's not how you do it" Y/n said, seeing her mini boyfriend struggling to do a dance that he found.**

**"Then how do you do it?" he questioned, looking slightly up a bit at his girlfriend.**

**"The moves aren't complicated, watch" she said before doing the small dance. He watched the way her body moved like water as she was done he only grinned at her.**

**"Sexy as always" he said making her become flustered.**

**"Shut up!" she exclaimed.**


	10. Takanobu Aone : Helpless Love

Somewhere in the high school of Date Tech is the boys' volleyball team. They are known for their strong block, also known as the Iron Wall. And like any usual school day, they were playing a practice game against one another. After one of the sides won, they decided to take a water break. They were complimenting and giving each other tips with their teammates. A regular practice as always, until someone decided to visit them.

"Futakuchi-San, someone wants you!" Nametsu, the manager of Date Tech's boys' volleyball club, said.

"Who is it?" he questioned, looking at his manager.

"A girl" was all she said, which earned the other teammates' attention. They watched as the dark brown haired male leave the gym and went outside. Together, they shuffled over to the door of the gym and poked their heads out. They watched as they saw a girl with h/c hair and their captain talking to one another before the girl gave him a lunch box.

"UWWOOAAAAHHH!!!! FUTAKUCHI-SAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND??" Kogenawa yelled out, causing the two teens to look over at them before they both had a disgusted look.

"Me? Date her? I have higher standards than that" he said while pointing at the girl while saying 'that'. Soon enough, the h/c haired girl hit him on the head.

"Well excuse me but 'that' has a name" she said. Leaving the dark brown haired male by himself, she went over to the team before bowing a bit. "My name is L/n Y/n. I'm sadly Futakuchi's friend" she soon straightened herself up and smiled at the team. "It's nice to meet you all"

'She's so pretty...' they all thought.

"Don't fall for that witch's looks. Once you're alone with her she'll turn you into a rat" Futakuchi said, standing next to the supposed 'witch'.

"You were a rat since the very beginning so I don't know what you're talking about" Y/n said

"You sure you ain't looking in a mirror" he retorted back.

She only ignored him before looking at the boys. "Mind if I watch you guys practice?" she questioned with a smile.

They shook their heads. "Not at all!" they all said, besides Aone. Moving to the side, they let her in as she smiled and thanked them, going inside the gym.

"Hey! Don't I have an opinion in this?" Futakuchi questioned, entering the gym as well.

After that day, Y/n started to visit the boys' volleyball club on a daily basis. Watching them practice and helping out with cleaning up and sometimes talks to the others. A usual thing the team now sees is their captain and Y/n bicker. But what especially caught their eye was seeing how their middle blocker seemed to have a bit of a crush on their new guest that comes to watch them project.

It first started with him just taking small glances at her. It soon turned into stares when she wasn't looking, and when he got caught by her, he would turn away his head to hide his flustered face. They were all surprised seeing their club member all flustered, it was the first to see him like that. And seeing that it wasn't really going anywhere, they decided to join in and help him out with a little push.

"Hey, Y/n-Senpai! Did you know that Aone-Senpai li-" before Kogenawa could finish his sentence he was tackled to the floor and dragged away by the others as Y/n watched the whole scene, letting out a small chuckle.

"Not like that!!" Obara exclaimed, scolding the setter. "We're just helping him not outing him!!" he scolded.

"Sorry sorry!!" he quickly apologized as the others sighed, but not surprised that their setter would do that kind of thing.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Sakunami said. The others looked at him with curiosity but only watched him leave and walk over to the female. They were talking for a bit before they saw her eyes light up as she smiled and nodded. Sakunami then went back to the others who were curious. "Just watch" was all he said with a grin. They only listened and watched as the h/c haired girl called their middle blocker over. He obediently went over to her, seeming happy as the others tried not to laugh as it looked like he was a dog getting a treat. They saw him lean down as she started to pat his head. They all became shocked.

"Hey, why's the witch patting Aone on the head like he's a dog?" their captain questioned while walking towards the group.

"I told her that Aone-San likes to be pat on the head." Sakunami said with a proud look.

"Why?" he had a confused look as he looked at the scene in front of them.

"You don't know yet? Aone-San likes Y/n-San" Onagawa said. This caused the captain to choke on his saliva a bit and started to cough.

"What!? But why her?? She's evil!" he exclaimed

"Really? But she's super nice, I think it's just you captain" Kogenawa said causing the others to try not to snicker.

"You-" Futakuchi was about to start before sighing. "I might as well help" he said.

Soon enough they all started to help out their club member. Giving him tips and how to be smooth (it all ended badly though, lets be honest). Soon enough, they were planning on helping him with his confession. They were all arguing on what he should say and what he should do and bring her. To put it simply, it was total chaos.

"No! He should just say a simple 'I like you'! Plain and simple!" Sakunami exclaimed

"It should be romantic! Like a 'Let me be a part of your life forever' kind of thing!" Onagawa said

"That sounds like a marriage proposal!!" Fukiage yelled.

Slowly, the day of confessing came and the club members were still debating on how he should confess. Futakuchi was getting tired of their bickering and decided to voice out his own idea.

"Enough!" he yelled. They all stopped and looked at him as Futakuchi looked at his white haired friend. "Go up to her and speak from the heart" was all he said, gently patting his shoulder. "Make sure to treat her right" Futakuchi smiled at his friend who only nodded in response. "Now that that's handled, let's hurry up and get to the gym" the captain said before leaving his teammates.

The day was slowly coming to an end as everyone was cleaning up. Y/n was helping out as well as she was picking up the volleyballs and putting them in the cart. She soon noticed a large shadow beside her and looked over, only to see the middle blocker.

Looking up at him, she smiled at him. "Oh hey Aone" she said while setting the volleyball in the cart. He nodded at her as he leaned down a bit as she started to pat his head. 'He's so cute...' she thought with a soft smile. While petting his head, Aone gently grabbed her hand and lifted his head a bit to look at her. She tilted her head a bit as he gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Y/n" he started. Hearing his voice startled her a bit since he didn't talk much as she became a bit flustered.

"Y-yeah?" she questioned. She waited for him to tell her something before he leaned in and kissed her.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, looking in her eyes. "I like you" he said. He saw how she started to become more flustered before laughing and gently cupping his cheeks.

"You're supposed to confess and then kiss me, silly" she said before kissing him again,

The rest of the team cheered for Aone, seeing that he had finally confessed his feelings and knowing that they were mutual.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sakunami exclaimed, making the others cheer.

Quickly, they all started to clean up the gym more quickly so they could celebrate for the new couple.

"Hey, where's Futakuchi-San?" Onagawa questioned.

"He said he had something important to do back at home so he left early" Fukiage said.

"Ah really? He's gonna miss out on some curry buns though" Konegawa said.

"I guess it must've been really important" Obara said.

** Bonus **

**Futakuchi was walking home as he looked at the sky that was filled with the colors orange and red. He sighed to himself before looking in front of him.**

**"Looks like I missed my chance, not like I had one anyway..." he muttered the last part to himself. Noticing a trash can, he took out a note from his pocket and stopped in front of trash can. He looked at the small piece of paper one last time before crumpling it in his hand and putting it in the trash can before continuing his walk home.**

**"Dear Y/n,**   
**I like you.**

**\- Kenji**


	11. Tendou Satori : I Found You

_"Satori-Kun! Wait up!" the small h/c haired girl tried to quickly catch up to the boy with red hair and a bowl cut._ _The boy stopped in his tracks, looking behind him to look at the girl as she had finally caught up to him. Catching her breath, she looked at him before giving him a smile. "I found you!" she exclaimed, seeming happy._

_He tilted his head a bit before continuing to walk again, a small smile on his face. "You're so weird" he said, making her giggle._

_Beep.Beep.Beep_

A pair of dark red eyes slowly opened before their arm hit the alarm clock that was signaling him to wake up. Yawning, he got out of bed and stretched while noticing that his roommate had already left. Not minding, he took his uniform and left the dorm, heading to the showers. After taking a shower, blow-drying his hair, putting on his uniform, and styling his hair. Grabbing his bag he left for class.

After his classes he went to the boys' locker rooms so he could change for volleyball practice. Humming a small tune, he noticed a certain dark olive brown haired male. Smiling, he skipped over to the tall male.

"Wakatoshi-Kun~ Good afternoon" he said, looking at the male with a lazy smile. The slightly taller male looking at the red head with his usual stoic face.

"Good afternoon Tendou" he said, before looking forward again.

They started to have a small conversation, more like a one-sided conversation since the red head was mostly doing the talk. They slowly made it to the boys' locker room as they started to change out of their school uniforms and into their volleyball uniforms. While doing so, one of the underclassmen of the team noticed something on the red head's bag.

"Tendou-Senpai, your key chain is really cute" the black haired male said.

"It is, isn't it?" the red head agreed, having a lazy smile, looking at the key chain as a comforting warmth overtook his body.

"Did someone give it to you senpai?" the male questioned his upperclassman.

"Mm. When I was a kid, it was a special gift" he said, remembering the memory very well.

_Back at the elementary school, the younger Tendou was walking to school again with his small female friend. While talking, the boy noticed that his small friend wanted to say something. He tilted his head a bit, curious as to what she wanted to say as she fidgeted a bit._

_"Um...Satori-Kun.." she started, continuing to fidget. He stopped in his tracks, turning his body to face her as she stopped as well. He watched her as she became more nervous under his gaze. "You're...You're playing volleyball again right..?" she said, glancing at him as he nodded._

_"Yeah, I am" he replied._

_"Ah well...I um..." he noticed as her cheeks started to heat up before she took his hand and put something in it. "I bought you a good luck charm so you do well!!" she exclaimed. Opening his hand, he examined the charm, seeing that it was a miniature yellow duck. He smiled at it as he looked at her before noticing she has the same one dangling from her bag._

_"I'll keep it safe" was what he said, making her look at him, eyes lighting up before giving him a closed eye smile._

_"Mm!" this had made the small girl's day._

_"Oh, I should probably give you something back in return" he said making the girl quickly shake her head._

_"No! It's fine Satori-Kun! A thanks from you is all-" before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a kiss on the cheek by the small boy who smiled at her._

_"There!" he said. He watched as the girl's face turned red, making him tilt his head a bit. "Everything okay Y/n-Chan?" he questioned._

_"U-uh, yeah! Hey lets go before we become late for school!!" she said, before quickly running off, leaving a confused Satori behind._

"Was she your lover?" Goshiki questioned making the red head shake his head as he closed his locker.

"No. She moved away before I could tell her how I felt" he said, now remembering the sad moment when she had to leave. Her tears running down her cheek, unable to stop crying as she told him the bad news, a soft, sad smile appearing on his face now.

"Goshiki you idiot!" Shirabu quietly scolded the younger player.

"What did I do!?" he questioned as the two started to fight.

"Hey hey, it's fine now" the red head said, gently patting his hands on the two underclassmen's shoulders. "It was a long time ago anyways." he gave them a reassuring smile, ending the small fight between the second year and first year.

After they were all dressed, they exited the locker room and started to head their way to the gym. While making their way to the gym, talking to one another, there was a loud thud with some other noises, making the team look. The boys looked over as they saw their upperclassman and a girl both sitting on the ground opposite of each other, seeming to have bumped into each other.

"Ah crap! Sorry!" she said, quickly getting up and helping the red haired male up.

"No it's fine" he said, looking at her petite frame. She was crouching on the ground, picking up her books and scattered papers. He crouched down and helped pick up her papers as well. As the two stood up, he handed her the papers she had dropped.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. She looked at him, as he did the same.

She was about to say something until their eyes met. They stared at each other for a bit, not saying a word as she slowly closed her mouth, her lips only a bit parted. Soon enough, she snapped out of it as she cleared her throat, her cheeks a bit flushed before giving him a soft smile, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I better get going. I'm sorry again" she said, bowing a bit before she soon left. He watched her leave.

"Tendou? Everything alright?" Ushijima questioned the red head.

He quickly snapped out of it before waving him off with a lazy smile. "I'm fine" he said. "Let's go before coach yells at us" he said before the others nodded slowly, as they all left for the gym.

The next day, Tendou could think of nothing but the girl that he ran into the day before. Her h/c hair flowing elegantly in the wind as her e/c orbs gleamed in the light. She had a cute smile with her small figure compared to his. She reminded him of his female friend and crush when he was little. It gave him a bit of hope that it might be her, but he tried not to get his hopes up too high, in case that it wasn't her.

The red head was coming out of his class that had just ended. He got to the locker room and changed out of uniform as usual, the girl still on his mind. Walking out with his stoic friend and a few of his underclassmen again he saw the same girl with a few of her friends, but something in particular caught his eye. She had a small yellow duck dangling from her bag, the same as his.

This made his eyes light up as he unconsciously slowly went over to her. The walking turned into jogging until the jogging turned into running as he swept her off her feet. This caused her to squeal a bit, holding onto his shoulders to not fall as she looked at the person who had picked her up, cheeks a bit flustered. She saw the red head's cheerful smile.

"I found you" he breathed out, causing her to smile and laugh a bit, soon cupping his cheeks and resting her forehead against his.

"And I found you" she said.

**Bonus**

**"Satori! Wait!" the h/c haired girl quickly ran towards the red head who had stopped in his tracks, his team that was with him stopped as well and turned their heads to see the girl slowly jog over to them.**

**"Something wrong?" he questioned, tilting his head a bit. He saw her cheeks become flustered, making him more curious before she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.**

**This caught him off guard as he watched her look away to try and hide her flustered face. "For good luck..." she said to him. "If you win I'll give you another one" she said, seeming to be more embarrassed.** **She glanced at him, making him take this chance and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing her to make her face turn red. "Hey!" she said making him smile at her and pull her in, his arms around her waist.**

**"I'll make sure to win then" he said. "So save those lips for me" he grinned causing her to smile.**

**"I will" she said. He leaned in, close to her ear before whispering.**

**"You do know that the others are watching us, right?" he said. This made the girl become even more red as she gently pushed him away.**

**"Just go already!!" she yelled at him, making him laugh.**

**"I'll be waiting for my prize then Y/n-Chan~" he cooed, waving at his flustered girlfriend as the others started to leave, him following them.**

**"Yes yes~" she said, waving back at her boyfriend. "I'll be waiting as well" she smiled seeing him off, before heading off to go cheer for him and his team.**


	12. Tsukishima Kei : Falling Stars | Star Tear Disease

_Star Tear Disease : Like the Hanahaki disease, the star tear disease is caused by a one sided love. When a love is not reciprocated the person in love will cry colorful tears looking like stars while letting out a sound that a falling star would make. This disease will cause the person to slowly become colorblind. If it becomes too severe, they could lose their memories and become blind. The only effects that can be cured is the blindness and color blindness, while the memories you made will never come back again._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

L/n Y/n. She's a second year at Karasuno High School. She also has a crush on another second year in her class, who so happens to be in the boys volleyball club.

She hummed to herself as she was making her way to the gym where the boys practiced volleyball in. This was the day that she was going to confess to the person that has captured her heart, Tsukishima Kei. She didnt know whether to write him a letter or tell him herself so out of not knowing what to do her one brain cell made her decide to do both.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She looked at the gym door in front of her before she quietly entered. The squeaking of shoes were heard as she saw the boys seemed to be practicing.

"Oh, hello!" A voice said.

The sudden voice made her jump a bit as she looked over and saw another second year with blonde hair. She smiled at the blonde girl and bowed.

"Hello!" She said before she straightened herself with an awkward smile.

"Is there something you need?" She questioned with a soft smile.

"Oh! Well I uh..." Y/n looked at the girl before glancing down at her hands which held the love letter she made.

The manager took notice of this and smiled softly. "If you don't mind me asking, which one is it?" She asked.

"Oh! Well its uh...Tsu...Tsukishima-San" she said, looking at the manager who only chuckled and nodded.

"You can wait outside, I'll get him for you" she said.

"Ah, thank you!" Y/n said, quickly bowing before going outside. She waited patiently as she became more nervous. Butterflies started to attack her stomach and her heart started to beat faster as she tried to take another deep breath.

The h/c haired girl paced back and forth a bit to try and calm her nerves before she abruptly stopped and tensed up as she heard the door of the gym door open. She could hear her heart racing as she tried to get the courage to turn around.

"So?" The voice questioned.

She recognized his voice right away, making her a bit flustered as she quickly turned on her heels and bowed while lending the envelope out to him.

"Uh-uh, I really like you so!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested." He said.

His straightforward words hurt her a bit but she straightened herself and looked up at the tall male.

"Please, at least take the note" she said, her eyes filled with desperation and hope as he only shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm just not interested. I need to get back to practice now, if you'll excuse me" he said before bowing a bit and going back inside.

A soft sound of twinkling was heard as the h/c haired girl saw colorful stars falling from her eyes. She sniffed a bit as she quickly wiped away the star shaped tears.

"Come on, don't give up just now! You gotta make sure he gets the note" she slapped her cheeks as she stopped crying as she had a soft smile. "I'll try again tomorrow!" She exclaimed before leaving.

The next day she tried again, and again she got declined. This didn't stop the girl as she tried again the next day. But she only got declined again. Again and again and again she didn't give up.

"Man, that second year really isn't giving up" Tanaka said, his hands behind his head as he glanced at Tsukishima.

"Why not just take the letter?" Noya questioned. "Man, if I got a love confession from a girl I would accept right away, theres no way I would miss an opportunity to get myself a girlfriend!" Noya exclaimed.

"Of course you wouldn't" Tsukishima said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hah!?" Noya started as Ennoshita tried to calm him down.

"I'm just not interested in her. Besides, we barely know each other" Tsukishima stated.

"Yeah but, if you two started dating wouldn't that be a way to get to know each other?" Hinata said.

"Yeah! And the more you get to know them the more you'll fall in love with them!" Noya said. "Come on! I thought you were the smart one Tsukishima!" He exclaimed with a grin.

This only annoyed the middle blocker as he only sighed. "I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment, what part of that don't you understand?" Tsukishima said.

"Yeah! You gotta respect Tsukki's opinion!" Yamaguchi jumped in.

"Shut up Yamaguchi" Tsukishima said.

"Ah, gomen Tsukki" the green haired male said with a sheepish smile.

The door to the gym was soon heard opened as the boys all looked over. And as always, it was the second year that they were waiting for to tell their tall blonde to accept her love letter at least.

"Good afternoon!" She said with a smile.

"Ah~ L/n-San, you're looking beautiful as ever" Noya complimented.

"Oh, thank you senpai! That really means a lot to me" she said with a smile.

The third year soon started to geek out a bit as the second year called him senpai. She made eye contact with her crush as her eyes lit up and her smile widened. Quickly, she went over to the tall male, ha ing to look up at him.

"Hello Tsukishima-Kun!" She chirped, making him ignore her. "I made a lunch for you if you-"

"No thanks, I'm fine" he said, cutting her off.

"Ah, I see. Well, I still have my letter, so if you could-"

"Take it? Not interested." He said, cutting her off again.

"Hey! Be a little more nice!" Tanaka scolded.

"No, it's fine Tanaka-Senpai" the girl smiled at the buzz cut male to reassure him before looking back at the blonde. "If you could just please take it" she said softly making him huff.

"If I take it will you stop annoying me?" He questioned. Her eyes lit up before she quickly nodded with a smile.

"Mm!" She said. He took the love letter from her hand as he sighed.

"There! Now leave me alone" he said.

"Ah..well...about that..." the girl laughed nervously as he looked at her with an annoyed look as Yachi came in.

"Just so you guys know, starting from now on, L/n-San is going to be our new manager!" The blonde female exclaimed with a smile.

"WOAH REALLY!?" Hinata exclaimed as Y/n nodded with a smile.

Almost the whole team was excited as they surrounded their now new manager and talked with her as she smiled, listening to their conversation. Though, only a certain male wasn't so happy about the person who annoys him be his manager.

It's only been a few days and everyone loved Y/n even more than they already did. She did her best to make sure each teammate was happy and got what they needed. Her kindness is what they loved most about her.

They had just got done with their after school practice as Y/n was quickly giving the teammates a towel and their water bottles.

"Tsukki!" She exclaimed as she quickly went over to the male. "Here!" She said with a smile, lending him a towel and a water bottle. "Good job today!" She said with a smile.

"Why do you like me?" He questioned.

"Pardon?" she was a bit surprised from his sudden question as she looked at him.

"I asked why you like me" he said again, already seeming to get a bit annoyed.

"Ah well..." she started to get flustered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Never mind, I don't care anymore" he said before he left.

The girl watched him leave as her arm fell to her side. "Oh..alright..." she said. Her heart felt a bit heavy as she sighed quietly before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over it was Yachi as she gave the h/c haired girl a reassuring smile as she only smiled back at the blonde female.

Everyday, Y/n would take every chance she took to try and talk to Tsukishima. And every time she did he would ignore her or say he's too busy. This would only make the girl more stubborn and be filled with more determination to make this salty blonde become her boyfriend.

As the days passed by, others started to notice how Y/n would act a bit strange. She would sometimes forget things and give the others the wrong vest while doing practice matches, even bump into things. And every time they would ask if she was alright, she would reply that she was fine with a smile.

What they didn't know was that the Star Tear Disease they didnt know the girl had was taking effect. At times the girl would cry by herself in her room, feeling hopeless before she builds herself back up, and from how so deeply in love she was in this unrequited love of hers, it was becoming too sever that her memory was slowly becoming lost.

It was a new day as Y/n was making her way towards the gym. Humming softly she glanced around herself as all she saw was gray, black, and white at this point, with the colors she once knew were slowly fading away, but she didn't mind, she reassured herself that Tsukishima Kei will soon feel the same about her if she kept pushing.

Students greeted her as she greeted them back, some of them she didn't even recognize but they seem to recognize her. Slowly, she made it to the gym as she entered the gym quietly. She started to take the items the boys need to practice volleyball.

The h/c haired girl was in the closet as she was wandering around aimlessly in the closet. "Where are the vests again..." she muttered, looking around the room.

"They're over here" a voice said, startling the girl.

Quickly, she turned around only to see that it was Tsukishima. She let out a sigh of relief, her hand on her beating heart. "Oh, Tsukishima, you scared me" she smiled at the boy as he closed the door behind him.

Taking notice, her heart started to beat faster as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back until her back hit the wall. Once he was close enough to her, he looked down at her a bit, before lowering his head.

"Tsuki-" she started but got cut off by him.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned her. He looked her in the eyes as she did as well, both their eyes adjusting to the dark.

"W-why?" She questioned. He sighed, nodding again. "Well, it's because I like you of course!" She said. "I made it quite obvious that day. And in the letter too"

"I didn't read it" he said.

"Oh..." she said before she smiled. "That's fine! I don't...I don't mind" she gripped her shirt a bit as he continued to look at her.

"You should stop" he said before stepping back a bit.

"What?" She questioned, looking at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. "I said for you to quit, didn't you hear me? What you're doing is pointless"

"You..! You don't know that!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, I do know. What I also know is that I'm not looking for a relationship, but that doesn't seem to be going through your head. All your pointless flirting and trying of talking to me, it's just a waste of time. By this point, I don't know if you're just being stubborn or you're just plain stupid" he said, sighing. Before he could say more, he heard a twinkling and a bit of a dim light. Looking over, he saw the petite h/c haired girl crying, crying colorful tears shaped as stars. They glowed in the dark a bit while she cried.

"You don't think I know!?" She exclaimed. Every day I come here to try and win you over, and every time you decline the more my heart becomes heavy! I give up sometimes because...because I feel like this is all pointless for me too!" She said, now hugging herself as her voice cracked. "But I didn't give up on you, because I believed that you would come around at some point. So here I am, waiting until that day comes, the day where you come up to me, and tell me that you like me back" the tears didnt stop falling down her cheeks as the stars fell down her chin and onto the ground, and as it hit the ground it dispersed into little tiny bits. The girl inhaled sharply before she looked at him, as he stared right back at her, his chest tightening as he sees her in this state. "I keep trying and trying, telling myself...that I shouldn't give up. But you know..." she looked away, the star shaped tears still falling, her voice cracking more. "After this...maybe I should give up on you...Now..if you'll excuse me..." she quickly walked past him, bumping into him a bit before opening the doors wide open and heading straight towards the exit.

Tsukishima stood there as he heard the sound of the twinkling leave his ears as she left. As he turned around he was grabbed by the collar and pulled down, as he saw his short upperclassman glaring at him with menacing eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

After that day, the boys volleyball club didn't see the bubbly girl for days. No calls, no text messages, nothing. Everyone was somewhat quiet, there would be bickering between the two monstrous duo but it would end quickly. It just didn't feel the same without their extroverted manager popping in and telling them good morning with her eyes filled with happiness, gleaming with waiting on what's to come. But one day, their other manager came in, a sad expression on her face as it seemed she was trying not to cry.

"Yachi-San, is everything okay?" Hinata questioned. The girl looked at the orange haired male, and started to cry, not able to hold it in. Everyone went over, concerned for the girl, asking if she was okay.

After she had calmed down a bit, she told them the news. "Y/n....had to go to the hospital..." she said. Everyone tensed up, now worried for their other manager. "I got a call from her parents, saying that someone found her not knowing who she was and completely blind. When they took her to the doctor, it turns out she had a disease called the star tear disease"

The boys tensed up even more. They've heard of this disease before a little bit in articles and from other people. It was like the hanahaki disease, except with tears. They've heard of the symptoms before too, and they all agreed that they were bad.

"Luckily, she's able to see again as well as colors because her memories got lost but..her parents agreed that it was best if they moved so the same thing wouldn't happen again" Yachi said.

"Are we able to see her at least?" Tanaka questioned.

The blonde only shook her head, wiping away the last of her tears. "Her parents said that it was best if we didn't come, in case the incident might happen again."

The boys stood there in silence. All of them not saying a word as the atmosphere became depressing. Coach Ukai decided to end practice early as they all cleaned up in silence, the only sound was their shows squeaking on the floor and everything being put away. They all headed home without a word.

Tsukishima came home and went straight to his room without a word. Throwing his bag somewhere in his room he sat down on his bed before noticing the nicely made envelope on his floor by his bag. Slowly getting up, he picked up the envelope and carefully opened it before taking out the folded piece of paper and reading it.

_Dear Tsukishima Kei,_

_You_ _might_ _not know me, but my name is L/n Y/n._ _I'm_ _in your homeroom class and I sit behind_ _you! This letter might be a bit short but to sum it up..._

_I'm_ _in love with you_

O _n my first day of my second year of high school I noticed you right away. I_ _started_ _to feel my face heat up and my heart beating rapidly when I saw you. I dont know if_ _it's because_ _of your cool demeanor or how smart you are but,_ _I've_ _fallen for you._

_I know it sounds cheesy and all but I do_ _hope_ _that you consider my feelings!_ _I'm_ _not sure if_ _you'll_ _read my letter but if you do, I hope that we can become lovers! If not, I would still like to be friends with you._

_Sincerely,_   
  


_L/n Y/n_

The blonde haired male sighed as he set the letter down on his bedside table. He lowered his head, his heart stinging in pain as star shaped tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I like you too...Y/n..."

**Extra :**

**Tsukishima was walking around, familiarizing himself with the city. Looking to his left, he saw a familiar small, h/c haired girl. Having hope in his eyes, he quickly went over to the girl.**

**"Um, excuse me!" He said. She looked over at him as he looked at the girl in front of him.**

**L/n Y/n**

**She smiled at him, his heart starting to clench. "Hello. Is there something you need?" She questioned.**

**Before he could say anything, another voice was heard.**

**"Y/n-Chan!" A voice said causing the two young adults to look over and see a boy with light brown hair went over as the tall blonde saw the girl's eye sparkle, her smile widen as the boy came over, giving each other a small kiss on the lips. "I didn't take long did I?" He questioned.**

**"No, not at all!" She said with a smile. The libero noticed Tsukishima and smiled at him.**

**"Ah, you used to be with Karasuno right?" He questioned. Tsukishima nodded in reply as he saw the two.**

**"You know each other?" Y/n questioned which made Yaku nod.**

**"Yeah, he played volleyball at Karasuno. Our team played against his team a few times" he said with a smile.**

**"I better get going. Don't want to waste your guys' time" Tsukishima said.**

**"Ah alright, it was nice to meet you, er.." the girl looked up at the blonde as he stared back at her.**

**"Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei" he said.**

**She soon smiled at him. "It was nice to meet you Tsukishima-Kun!"**

**"Yeah, you too" he said. With that, he excused himself and** **left** **the couple, his heart hurting even more, regretting the chance where he** **could've** **made you his.**


	13. Kunimi Akira : Mochi

The boys volleyball club of Seijoh were getting back into their school uniform since they were done with practice.

"Are we heading to that mochi shop again Kunimi?" Kindaichi questioned his middle school friend who only nodded. The captain overheard making him become interested.

"A mochi shop?" he questioned, making the turnip head looking classman nod.

"Yeah, they make mochi traditionally. We go there all the time after school and sometimes in the morning" Kindaichi said.

"Why not we all go then? To strengthen our bond!" Oikawa said with a smile.

"Ah well.." Kunimi seemed a bit hesitant before Kindaichi quickly replied with both of them.

"Yeah! We can all go!" he said, stiffening a bit before Oikawa nodded, gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright! Lets hurry before they close then" the captain said as he hurried his team to quickly get dressed and leave the the changing room.

The boys volleyball club were all walking together, talking among each other as Kindaichi and Kunimi were leading the group to the mochi shop. After walking for a bit, they soon made it. The shop was a bit small but nonetheless very cute. It gave a very calm and friendly atmosphere. Even though it was getting late the lights were turned on inside. The team followed the two underclassmen as they went inside, a small jingle of a bell to notify of their entry.

"Welcome~" an employee said before noticing Kunimi. "Y/n! Kunimi is here! He brought some friends too!" they yelled. Soon there were was a bit of a loud noise in the back before a girl came out from the back. She had a loose grey blue shirt on with black leggings and an apron as she had some corn starch on her.

"Sorry, I'm almost done" she said, looking up at the boy with a smile. "I'm usually finished by the time you get here but I made a little too much" she said before glancing at the other boys before looking back at the wing spiker. "But I'm glad I made a lot"

The boy only gave her a small reassuring smile as the team watched in surprise, since they only see the boy smile when they've won against a team during a tournament. "It's fine, take all the time you need" he said.

She only smiled back at him and nodded. "Alright, I'll be back then Akira!" she said before quickly going to the back. The boys watched, suspicious on how the girl called their teammate so casually, especially with saying his first name.

"Hey, Kunimi-Kun. You've just discovered this shop recently right?" Oikawa questioned. The boy looked at his upperclassman and nodded.

"Yeah, about a month ago, why?" he asked.

The pretty setter only smiled, waving off his question. "No reason~" he chimed before getting smacked on the head by his childhood friend.

"Knock it off shittykawa" he said.

"Ouch Iwa-Chan! I didn't even do anything yet!" the male exclaimed, pouting a bit while rubbing the place where he had gotten hit.

Soon, the girl came out with a few take out containers. Inside was foil and on top of the foil was the mochi. She gave them to Kunimi which he gladly took. "Thanks Y/n" he smiled at the girl who only smiled back.

"Of course!" she said.

"Ah, you have a bit of cornstarch on you" he said making her eyes widen a bit as she quickly wiped her face.

"Ah, you had cornstarch on your hands" he said making her blush out of embarrassment. "Here" he said, before handing the containers to Kindaichi and using his sleeve to wipe all the corn starch on the flustered girl's face. His touch was gentle as he made sure to not be rough with wiping the cornstarch before he smiled. "There" he said. He looked at the girl as she was quite flustered, making him think how cute she was.

"Oh uh..." she looked into his eyes before becoming more flustered. "Um, thanks!" she said. "Y-you guys should probably get going! It's late!" she said, gently pushing all of the boys out of the shop. As she got them out of the shop, Kunimi turned to face her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked looking at the girl as she only blushed even more.

"Um, yeah! See you tomorrow!" she said with a smile. He nodded, giving her a small smile back before he was started to leave with his team. As the girl watched them leave she sighed and crouched down, her head down as she put her hands on her cheeks sighing. "Ah~ I felt like my heart was about to burst..." she muttered before her eyes widen. "Crap, I was supposed to ask him!" she exclaimed. Looking up, she noticed the boys not far off as she quickly went over, forgetting about her getting cornstarch on her face again. "Akira!" she yelled a bit. She got the boy's attention as well as the others as they stopped and looked over. Making it over to the boy she panted a bit, catching her breath before she looked at him. "Um..." she started

The boys watched in anticipation as the girl was getting ready to tell the boy in front of her what she needed to tell him. Kunimi started to become anxious, readying himself for the words she was going to say. "What flavored ice cream do you like?" she questioned. This caught all of the boys off guard as some of them tried not to laugh, their bodies trembling a bit as Kunimi stared at the girl, processing what she just said. "Akira?" she looked at the boy, tilting her head a bit before he snapped out of it.

"Mint. I like mint" he said.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile before leaving. Once she was out of earshot the boys started to laugh a bit, Kindaichi couldn't help but laugh a bit as well which only made Kunimi sigh.

Y/n made her way back to the shop, sighing a bit, putting a hand on her chest, the same employee noticing her. "You do know you have cornstarch on your face right?" they said.

The h/c haired girl only looked at them in disbelief. "You're joking right?" she questioned making them shake their hands. She soon remembered that she touched her face with her hands and that she had confronted her crush and his friends with her powdered face, twice. She soon started to trudge to the back, the employee noticing.

"Where're you going?" they questioned.

"To commit homicide" she replied

"To who?" they questioned, a bit worried for the girl.

"To myself" she said

"Y/n no!" the employee exclaimed, quickly going to the back as well, to make sure that the girl doesn't do anything.

The next day, Kunimi and Kindaichi went to the mochi shop as usual. As they got there, Y/n was already waiting for them outside. She noticed them and smiled at them, waving at the two boys. She had one container as it was a long circular thermal food container, as it seemed to be stacked. She gave it to Kunimi, who looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Um, if you can" Y/n started, Kunimi still looking at her. "Try and give it to the others during the day when you guys are practicing volleyball" she said, seeming a bit embarrassed, not making eye contact with the boy. "And also...Yours is the top one.." she said, still not looking at him. He only nodded with a smile.

"Alright, thanks N/n" he said, she only nodded before excusing herself and went back inside.

"Are you gonna open it?" Kindaichi questioned his middle school friend.

He only sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm gonna do as she says and open it in the afternoon during practice"

"Even though you usually skip practice" Kindaichi said.

"I'm guessing she made some for the others so I have no other choice" Kunimi replied

Later on in the day, the boys volleyball club was taking a break after practicing for a long time. As they were catching their breath and getting themselves water, Kunimi decided to open the container that Y/n gave him since he brought it. Going over to the container that he left in the corner, he started to disconnect all of the containers together. The others took notice of what their teammate was doing and became curious, going over to him.

"Oh? What's that?" Yahaba questioned.

"It's mochi that Y/n made for us after we were done with practice" Kindaichi said.

Kunimi only started to hand out each of his teammates a small container of the mochi that Y/n made for them.

"Woah, there's ice cream inside!" Watari exclaimed. The others were a bit amazed at this and ate their ice cream mochi.

"We should buy something for Y/n-Chan to show her our appreciation" Oikawa said, making the others nod in agreement. "What does she like Kunimi?" Oikawa questioned, but there was no response. "Kunimi?" Oikawa questioned again, causing the others to look at the dark haired boy, but to their surprise, all they saw was him with a flustered look.

Meanwhile, back at the mochi shop with Y/n, she was staring at the pounded rice cake that were waiting to be filled with different pastes and sweet things. She only sighed miserably, not caring for the rice cakes at the moment, seeming to be in a bit of distress.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" an employee questioned.

"I did something really stupid, I dug my own grave" she said before she started to slowly cover the rice cake in cornstarch and taking parts off and flattening them a bit.

"You confessed?" the employee guessed making her sulk even more before panic arise in her.

"What if he declines my confession? What if he thinks that my confession was stupid? Oh god..." she muttered as she stopped doing what she was doing and started to pace around. "Is this the end of my love life? Should I just quit and start my own mochi shop somewhere far away to save myself the embarrassment?" the girl questioned the employee.

"Knock it off" her sibling said, flicking her forehead. "Go do your job before dad scolds you" they said.

"But my love life!" Y/n exclaimed.

"No one cares!" her sibling retorted.

"You're such an ass..." she muttered to them before she started to do work, annoyance now growing inside her.

"What'd you do anyway?" the sibling questioned as they put a small ball of bean paste in the circular flattened rice cake.

"I made ice cream mochi last night and used that as a way to confess" Y/n said.

"How'd you do that?" the sibling questioned with clear confusion making Y/n sigh.

"You're really dumb..." she muttered. "I indented the letter 'I' and 'U' and then indented a shape liked heart and put them in order" Y/n said

"Yeah you're love life is totally done for" they said.

"Shut up! At least I'm trying!!" Y/n exclaimed. Soon, the two siblings started to bicker and call each other names.

Kunimi was quickly making his way to the mochi shop. Once school ended, he decided to ditch after school volleyball practice and make his way to the mochi shop. It's not like it isn't his first time ditching practice anyways. After jogging for a while the shop came into his view, making him smile before barging into the shop, startling a few customers and a few employees. Quietly apologizing he went over to the register where an employee was. Instantly recognizing him, they smiled at him.

"She's in the back in the break room" they said. Nodding and thanking them, Kunimi let himself in the back, asking another employee about the break room which they showed him to. He stared at the door, getting himself ready to accept the cute confession he got. As he reached out for the door the door suddenly opened as Y/n had opened it. The two teenagers stared at each other before Y/n quickly shut the door on him. He stared at the door, processing on what just happened before he sighed softly.

Walking up to the door, he gently knocked on it. "May I come in?" he questioned. There was silence before the door slightly opened. He let himself in, closing the door behind him as he stared at the girl who was covered in a bit of corn starch, looked flustered, and wasn't looking at him. He walked closer to her, a small smile appearing on his face seeing how cute she was. "I like you too" he said.

She looked at him, surprise in her eyes. "Y...You do..?" she asked, making sure that she heard right.

"Yeah" he said, smiling at her a little more. She only sighed in relief before gently resting her forehead against his chest.

"My heart is beating so fast..." she said to him. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept my confession." she said, making him softly chuckle.

"I wouldn't miss this confession for the world" he reassured.

She looked up at him and smiled "That's a relief" she said. The two looked at each other, before leaving in a bit.

"The break room is for having breaks, not to make out with your boyfriend" someone said. That someone was Y/n's other sibling, the one and only Hanamaki Takahiro who was leaning against the door frame.

The girl only sighed, looking at him. "Why're you all so annoying" she muttered before taking Kunimi's hand and leading him out of the shop and outside.

"You're Hanamaki senpai's sister?" He questioned the girl.

She sighed "Sadly" she said, before looking at the boy, a smile appearing on her face. "Does this mean we're dating?" She questioned, gently swinging their hands back and forth.

Kunimi smiled. "Yeah, it does."

Soon, the two slowly leaned in before they softly kissed each other on the lips, pulling away.

"Gross~~~" a child's voice said.

"Oh knock it off, this is gonna happen to you too" Y/n said, looking at the kid, who was her sibling as well.

"How many siblings do you have?" Kunimi questioned.

"A lot" Y/n said with a smile.

** Bonus: **

**Kunimi and Y/n were hanging out at his** **house** **, since Y/n's is a bit rowdy with all of her siblings. The** **couple** **were in his room, cuddling on his bed while watching a movie on his laptop.**

**"Remember when you asked me** **about** **what kind if ice cream I like?" He asked.**

**"Yeah why?" The girl looked at her boyfriend in** **curiosity** **.**

**"I thought you were** **going** **to confess to me, but then you didn't. So now I get** **made** **fun of by my friends." Kunimi said.**

**"Oh...sorry" Y/n, looking away to hide the fact** **that** **she** **was** **trying not to laugh.**

**"Also** **you** **had cornstarch on** **your** **face that day."**

**"Yes I know!** **Thank** **you for reminding me!" Y/n** **quickly** **said, becoming embarrassed, her face becoming dusted with a light shade of pink.**

**This made the boy chuckle, bringing the girl closer to him. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" she** **replied** **back before the two looked at each** **other** **and went in for a kiss.**


	14. Miya Atsumu : Ya Like Jazz?

**A/n : Warning to those who haven't read the manga, there are spoilers (even though this book won't be found out by a lot of people and Haikyuu will end and that's when it won't be a spoiler BUT STILL)**

**\---------------------------------------------**

The match between the foxes and the crows were slowly coming. Y/n was with the crows as she was trying not to laugh as she seemed to be doing something on her laptop. Giggles escaped her mouth, causing the crows to be interested in what she was doing.

"Hey Y/n, what're you doing?" Hinata questioned, looking at her laptop before letting out a 'PFFFTT'. The other crows became interested as they looked at the screen before some of them bursted out laughing.

"Who is that?" Noya asked between his laughter.

Y/n only had a scowl. "Miya Atsumu, he's part of Inarizaki, you're going to be going up against them in a bit. I took a peek of their gameplay and they suck ass" she said, the girl now becoming annoyed. "The school literally boos at their opponent to mess them up. I was so ready to strangle every one of them" Y/n said, her hands making a circle, as if she had her hands around someone's neck. "And the twins have fangirls? What's so great about them, in my opinion they're both ugly, especially Ratsumu" she said.

Hearing this nickname that their friend made up caused them to laugh a bit, others trying not to laugh.

"You better be careful, they're fab club might go after you" Tsukishima said.

"Let them! I'll beat all of their asses!" The h/c haired girl exclaimed.

"Show em' who's boss!" Sugawara exclaimed.

"Don't encourage her!" Daichi exclaimed.

"What!? Why?" Y/n questioned the captain.

"You shouldn't be fighting with anyone!" Daichi stated.

"Its not fighting if they initiate the fight first! I'm just defending myself!!" Y/n stated back.

"She's got you there" Sugawara said causing Tanaka and Noya to snicker a bit.

"You can't deny it because I'm right" Y/n said proudly.

"What're you going to do with the photo?" Kageyama asked the girl.

"Post it on the internet, what else?" The girl replied with a grin. With a few clicks, she posted it on her social media as it wasn't too long before the photoshopped picture blew up.

Everyone was soon talking about it, even the boys of Inarizaki. They were teasing they're blonde haired friend about it, asking him if he liked jazz.

"I swear, I'm going to kill whoever did that" he said, seeming annoyed.

"Do you like jazz though?" Osamu questioned, trying not to smile as his brother only got more annoyed.

"Piss off" he muttered causing the grey haired Male to snicker a bit.

"Besides, everyone is posting about it so you won't be able to find the person who originally did it" Suna stated.

"Come on, let's go warm up before the match starts" Kita told his team. They only nodded as they started to go and change before going to a practice room that they were sharing with their opponent, Karasuno.

Atsumu had went up to Kageyama as they were talking a bit. The others noticed the twin as they made sure to keep their distance, but a certain friend of theirs didn't.

"Hey, aren't you Miya Atsumu?" Y/n questioned, going over to the boys. She had an innocent smile as Atsumu noticed her, smiling.

"I am, a fan of mine?" He questioned.

"I would say that, but I'd be lying" she said, setting her hands on the barrier that split the gym between both teams.

"Then which fan are you?" He questioned the girl, leaning in a bit, a smirk on his face.

She chuckled softly. "You're looking at them" she said, referring to her friends who were practicing for their soon to be match.

"Well I'm sorry to say darling, but I'm afraid our team will be winning this match" he said.

"What makes you say that" she questioned the blonde.

"Not to brag but, my team is a lot better than what your team has over here" he said, softly chuckling a bit, glancing at the boys behind the girl.

"Well let me ask you something, darling" Y/n said, mocking the setter a bit.

"And what's that, darling?" He questioned as he leaned in more, their faces inches apart.

She soon had a smug look as she looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you like jazz?" She questioned. After saying those four words, he immediately had gotten pissed which was exactly what the girl wanted, to get under his skin. He tried to contain his cool before the next words she said set him off, "Eat shit, rat".

Everyone watched her in shock as she soon stepped back from the setter and started to walk away. The setter only left, obviously pissed as Y/n was seen being scolded by the captain of the crows.

The match between the foxes and crows were starting. The first to serve were the foxes, to be more specific, Miya Atsumu. Throwing the ball in the air, he took a few steps before serving the ball. While doing so, girls from the upper floor cheered for him while doing his serve.

The ball quickly flew over the net and onto the other court, earning Inarizaki a point. But Atsumu looked at the two fangirls and only glared at them. Y/n took notice of this as she was walking down the steps of where the school of Inarizaki were at before settling down by the fangirls.

"So he needs the gym to be quiet?" Y/n questioned one of the fangirls.

"Mm! Atsumu needs the gym to be quiet so he can concentrate and do a serve" one of the fangirls told her with a smile.

Y/n only nodded with a smile before going on her phone and turning up the volume to her phone, seeming to be scrolling through it. When Atsumu was serving again she started to blast music as Atsumu served the ball. The ball flew over the net and hit out of the court.

"Hey what was that for!" One of the fangirls yelled at the h/c haired girl.

"Ah sorry! I didn't mean to! I forgot to turn off my phone!" Y/n exclaimed, trying to act innocent. She glanced over at the court as Atsumu glared at her. She only smirked and mouthed at 'rat' to him which caused him to get more pissed off.

The game continued, as it was an intense battle between them. That 'accident' that Y/n did was only supposed to be a one time thing, but after hearing Inarizaki booing at the boys who she so dearly loved when it was their turn to serve, she knew she had to get them to get a taste of their own medicine.

Every chance she got she would do the same of what Inarizaki did, only a little though, because she knew revenge was just a fool's game. At the end, Karasuno won through the rest of the game without her sabotages. The girl cheered for the crows' victory before she started to leave the upper floor to congratulate them.

Quickly heading to the bathroom first, she soon came out and started walking, only to be greeted by the Inarizaki school that came.

She smiled at them. "Yes? Is there something you need?" she questioned them.

"You made all those noises on purpose" one of the fangirls that Y/n was standing next to said.

"What? I would never!" Y/n exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest. 

"Stop playing dumb, we already know" the other fangirl hissed.

Y/n sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Okay and?"

"You ruined our chances at winning the spring inter high" the guy that was leading the band said, stepping up towards the girl, trying to seem intimidating.

She only scoffed. "Oh please. You're one to talk" she said, looking at the guy in his eyes, her eyes looking fierce, making him back down a bit. She stepped closer to him and poked at his chest. "Being quiet or just trying to cheer on a team while they play? That seems like common courtesy to me, but it doesn't seem like you guys don't understand that after the shit you guys pulled." she hissed out, causing the boy to back up more, becoming more intimidated of the girl.

"We're just making sure our team wins!" a cheerleader exclaimed.

"Oh by being a poor sport and throwing off the opponent? Yeah, sure" she said with a sarcastic smile. 

"You were probably the one who uploaded that picture of Atsumu!" the fangirl of Atsumu exclaimed.

"Yeah and?" Y/n questioned.

"And now I know who I'm looking for" a new voice chimed in. Y/n looked over and saw the Inarizaki boys.

"This is the one who called you a rat?" Osamu questioned, looking at the girl.

"That's me" Y/n smiled, turning her body to face them.

"You're a real piece of work, you know?" Atsumu said, stepping towards the girl, looking at her.

"I get that a lot" she said, smirking a bit, looking at him as well. She soon took a glance at his team that was behind him before she smiled. "You guys are pretty good" she gently patted the blonde's shoulder, stepping away. "We'll be seeing you guys in the next spring inter high. Later then, Barry" she smirked, glancing at Atsumu before walking away.

"You like her don't you" Osamu said, looking at his brother.

"What? No I don't!" he exclaimed, looking at him, before he watched the girl's figure disappear in the crowd.

**Bonus:**

**The couple were hanging out as they were at Y/n's house watching the movie Ratatouille. His head was on her chest while she was running her fingers through his hair. They were both quiet as they watched the movie.**

**"See, that's you" Y/n said, pointing at the rats.**

**"I don't see it" Atsumu said, squinting his eyes a bit. "How can someone as handsome as me look like that?"**

**"Keep telling yourself that" Y/n said, chuckling.**

**"Well, wanna give this rat a kiss?" Atsumu questioned his girlfriend, lifting himself off of her, now hovering over her, a smirk on his face.**

**"Depends, is this rat clean?" she questioned, a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"Of course, everything but my brain" he said, making her chuckle before the two came in for a kiss.**


	15. Ukai Keishin : A Little Help With Love

The students talked among one another before the door slide open, causing their attention to go towards the sound. They watched as a young woman walked through the door. She gently closed the door behind her before walking up to the lectern. 

She gently tapped the papers onto it to straighten them out before she cleared her throat and smile softly. "Hello, I'll be your new homeroom teacher"

It was the afternoon as the boys were practicing volleyball as always. While doing so they were talking among each other. Their coach couldn't help but overhear their conversation, something about a new teacher. 

"Hey, Takeda-San. What's this about a new teacher?" the coach questioned the teacher who was standing beside him.

"Ah well, like it is. We have a new teacher who transferred here. They're quite nice!" he said. And if on cue, the doors to the gym slid open, as it was the new teacher.

"Hopefully I'm not intruding" She said with a soft smile while letting herself in.

"Of course not. Is there something you need L/n-San?" Takeda questioned, going over to the female. 

"I just had a few questions" she said.

The dyed blonde watched as the two teachers conversed with one another. He looked the female up in down, taking in her features. She had h/c hair with e/c colored eyes that shone in the light. Her smile was very welcoming as he watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before she made eye contact with him. She only gave him a soft smile, making him quickly nod before averting his gaze, feeling embarrassed that he got caught staring at her. 

"Let me introduce you two" Takeda said with a smile, walking over to the coach. She followed the teacher as she took in the blonde's features as well. "Ukai-Kun, this is L/n-San. She's the new teacher I was talking to you about" the brown haired male said with a smile.

"L/n Y/n, a pleasure to meet you. I'm the new teacher as you've heard" she smiled softly at the taller male, extending her hand out. He soon took her hand before shaking it.

"Ukai Keishin, nice to meet you too. I'm the coach of the boys' volleyball club" he said.

"OH! MISS L/N!!" Hinata yelled out. He waved both his hands at the young woman who smiled and waved back at the ecstatic boy. 

"I better get going, I have to do some paperwork. It was nice meeting you Ukai-San" she slightly bowed as he copied her actions.

"Yeah, same here" he replied.

Excusing herself, she soon left the gym. The two adults watched her leave before Takeda glanced at the blonde with a smile. Ukai took notice of his smile and looked at him questionably.

"So, what do you think of her?" Takeda questioned.

"She seems nice, why?" he questioned the teacher who only moved his gaze to the boys who were practicing. 

"No reason" he said with a smile. 

For the next few days, Y/n started to become used to her new surroundings. She got along with all of the teachers and students, making her a favorite to all students, even if they weren't in her class. She was in the teacher's room at the moment, emailing some parents.

"L/n-San" Takeda said, making her look away from the computer and to the brown haired male.

"Yes Takeda-San?" she questioned.

"Do you think you can take my place for the boy's volleyball club at the moment? I have a lot of stuff to do that I have to get done by today" he said, sighing a bit.

The woman smiled softly and nodded. "Of course. I was just done with emails anyways" she says, turning off the computer.

"Thank you a lot L/n-San! I'll make sure to repay you!" he said making her chuckle softly.

"No it's fine Takeda-San, helping you is enough" she said.

"I insist!" he said with a smile.

"Ah well..." she looked at the male, standing up from her seat as she saw the hope in his eyes before she sighed softly with a smile. "Alright" she said, giving in.

"Come with me after school then!" he said with a smile.

She only nodded before she excused herself and left the teacher's room and started to make her way to the boy's volleyball gym. She gently slid the door open before letting herself in.

"Pardon my intrusion" she said softly, though no one heard her as the boys seemed to be in the middle of a practice match against one another. She saw Coach Ukai standing on the sidelines, which made her make her way over to him. She gently cleared her throat to gain the man's attention which seemed to happen.

"Oh, L/n-San. If you're looking for Takeda-San he's not here" He said, looking at the woman in front of him. She only shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'll be taking Takeda-San's place at the moment while he goes to take care of some business. I hope you don't mind" she said.

"I see, well I don't mind at all." he said with a small smile as she nodded, smiling back at him before standing next to him and watched the boys and their practice match.

It was a bit quiet between the two before Y/n tried to make small talk. The small talk soon turned into a conversation as they seemed comfortable around each other. As they talked, laughing a bit, the boys finally took notice of the young woman once one of them won.

"Hey hey, Miss L/n is here" Hinata said. "What do you think they're talking about?" he questioned the raven haired male.

"I don't know, why're you asking me" Kageyama responded.

"Hey hey, don't you think Miss L/n and Coach Ukai are a bit too comfortable with each other?" Tanaka jumped in.

"They seem fine to me" Asahi responded, looking over at the two adults.

"You're not looking at the details Asahi" Noya said. "Look, Miss L/n's cheeks are sort of pink, and Coach is blushing a bit as well. Don't you see? They're in love" he said with a grin.

"Even so, it's none of our business" Daichi jumped in.

"You know, I've never seen Coach be interested in woman, so this is pretty interesting. Should we hook them up?" Sugawara questioned.

"I don't know, like Daichi said, it really isn't any of our business" Yamaguchi stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense~ We're just giving them a little push into a relationship!" Sugawara said, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder with a smug smile. 

"Why not? Coach has done a lot for us, so why not we do something for him!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile.

Soon, the boys started to come up with a plan to try and get the two young adults together. It took some time but they were going to make sure that everything was going to go according to plan. Their first step to the plan is talk to their coach and about dating advice. 

"Hey, Coach!" Hinata yelled, making him look over at the tangerine who jogged over to him.

"Whats up?" he questioned the high schooler.

"How do you ask a girl out?" he questioned, this caught the male off guard, seeming a bit surprised.

"I thought you just wanted to focus on volleyball?" he said, looking at the orange haired male.

"I do, it's just, I don't want to stay single forever you know? And since you're older than me I thought you would have some experience" he said with a smile.

"Ah well..." Keishin rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't really interested in girls in high school, so I don't exactly know" he said.

"Oh, alright!" Hinata soon left, leaving the blonde adult confused and speechless. Hinata sighed as he made his way to his teammates.

"Well?" Noya questioned the boy.

"It's hopeless, he's never dated in his life" Hinata said, causing the others to sigh. 

"Plan B then!" Sugawara exclaimed.

"Uh, are you sure Suga-San?" Tanaka said, a bit hesitant.

"Of course I am!" he said with a wide smile, ruffling the boy's buzz cut head. "Noya that's your cue!" the third year said with a smile.

"Right!" Noya said with a grin before yelling. "Hey coach!" he yelled, causing their coach to look at the libero. "I know you like Miss L/n!!!" he yelled. This only caught the male even more off guard, choking on his saliva a bit before coughing. The boys made their way over to their coach as he slowly calmed down.

"What makes you say that!?" he exclaimed.

"It's pretty obvious" Hinata chimed.

"And since you don't have any experience with girls we'll help you!" Sugawara smiled.

"So you're telling me that all of you had at least dated a girl once?" the coach said, looking at the boys while crossing his arms. They only fell silent for a while before quickly replying.

"That doesn't mean we haven't liked a girl before!!" Noya exclaimed.

"Yeah! As you know Kiyoko-San is the love of my life!" Tanaka exclaimed. 

"Anyways! You gotta show her your dominance!" Sugawara exclaimed.

"Oh oh! Do a kabedon! Girl's like that!" Noya exclaimed

"Or just take her on a nice date" Asahi said with a small smile.

"What? That's too bland!" Tanaka exclaimed. "It's gotta be romantic for sure!" he exclaimed.

The boys continued to bicker and give out different ideas to their coach who only listened. Their voices were quite loud as it could be heard outside of the gym. Without noticing, someone came into the gym, listening to their conversation with a smile. 

"Just ask her out! That's the simplest way! And girl's like it when you're straightforward!!" Noya said.

"Well, not all girls" the voice said, making all of the boys tense up. They slowly turned their heads toward the voice and noticed that it was Miss L/n. She smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Now what's this talk about asking a girl out? " she questioned.

"Uh..." they all went, not knowing what to say as this wasn't part of the plan. They started to freak out inside.

"Well, uh you know!" Tanaka started.

"We're gonna get some fresh air!!" Sugawara said with a smile before pushing all of his teammates out of the gym. 

"Oh, okay" She said with a smile, watching the boys leave the gym quickly. She chuckled softly, looking at her co-worker. "What was that about?" she questioned him.

"Uh...well.." he didn't make eye contact with the female as he looked at the door of the gym as he saw all of the boys' heads out, some of them giving him a thumbs up while grinning. He only sighed, deciding to get it over with as he scratched his head a bit. "I was wondering L/n-San.." he started, still not looking at the female. She hummed in response, making him glance at her. She had a soft smile, waiting for him to finish his sentence making him start to blush a bit. "Ah well...Would you...Would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked, becoming embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

She chuckled softly, seeing how flustered the man was. "I would love to" she said. Hearing those words, his eyes lit up with a smile.

"Uh, great! I'll um, pick you up?" he said, looking at the woman. 

She nodded with a smile. "Of course, you have my number, right?" she questioned.

"I don't actually" he said. He watched as the h/c haired woman took out her phone and handed it to him. He quickly put his number in before handing it back to her.

She looked at her phone, before looking at him. "I'll be seeing you tonight then, Ukai-Kun" she winked at him, causing him to blush even more as she left the gym. Once it was quiet, the boys quickly came in cheering their coach on.

"Who knew our coach was so smooth!!!" Tanaka exclaimed with a grin.

"Guess he's getting laid tonight!!" Noya exclaimed.

"It's a date not a one night stand!!" Ukai scolded causing the others to snicker. 

**Bonus:**

**Y/n and Keishin were talking to one another while taking their break at school. A bit of laughter every now and then as they talked, and a bit of love filling the air. Slowly, their break was coming to an end as they both sighed.**

**"Would you like to come over to my place tonight?" he questioned.**

**"What about your mother?" she questioned her lover.**

**"Ah well..She's been wanting to meet you so.." he rubbed the back of his neck before she smiled and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.**

**"I would love to" she said. He only grinned as the two slowly leaned in for a kiss before they got interrupted.**

**"We're invited to the wedding right?" a libero questioned with a grin, startling the two adults, making them back away from one another.**

**"Obviously, we did help them" Tanaka joined in with a smile.**

**"Can I be best man?" Hinata questioned.**

**"You can't be best man dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed, hitting the orange haired boy on the head.**

**"You guys! We were interrupting their moment!!" Sugawara exclaimed.**

**Soon, the boys were bickering among each other as the two adults only watched them in amusement.**

**"What do you think? Is two kids fine?" Y/n questioned.**

**"W-what?" Keishin sputtered, looking at his lover with shock.**

**She only looked at him with a smile. "We are getting married, aren't we?" she questioned.**

**He soon blushed, causing her to chuckle as he nodded. "Yeah, of course" he smiled before the two leaned in and gave each other a kiss.**

**"Man, now I want a girlfriend" Hinata pouted.**

**"Just so you know, you guys will be doing extra laps for me" Keishin said causing the boys to groan.**

**"What kind of thanks is this!" Noya exclaimed, causing the couple to chuckle softly.**

**"Yeah, two will do" Keishin replied to Y/n's last questioned, causing her to smile.**

**"It's a promise then"**


	16. Tsukishima Kei : Would You Still Love Me?

The two lovers were hanging at one of their houses, keeping the other company while their parents were out on a business trip. Y/n came back to the living room with a party size bag of chips. She sat next to her boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, as they were watching whatever they found interesting on the TV. While sharing the snacks, the girl glanced up at her boyfriend who seemed bored out of his mind before he noticed her gaze and stared back at her.

"What is it?" he questioned. She hesitated to say the words, a lump stuck in her throat. 

Her lips parted a bit before she closed them, seeming to be in distress, trying to find the right words. She soon felt a small squeeze from her hands and looked over, only to see that it was Tsukishima who was gently squeezing her hand to reassure her. She glanced up at him as his eyes were filled with worry, but filled with patience. 

She smiled at his kindness before she took a deep breath. "Would you....would you still love me" she started.

"Of course" he breathed out as she didn't hear him.

"If I was a worm" she finished her sentence looking at him. He looked at her with a scowl and let go of her hands.

"We're breaking up" he said, getting up.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she said, not helping but to have a grin appear on her face. "Tsukki wait!!" she said with laughter as she hugged her tall boyfriend from behind, her arms around his stomach. "I'm being serious" she said with a smile, looking up at him. 

He glanced back at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Really?" he questioned her.

"Mhm!" she said, her smile not leaving her face.

"Well then I'm being serious as well, so listen close" he said. She quickly nodded, waiting for his answer in anticipation. "No" was all he said before he started to walk, dragging her with him since she wasn't letting him go.

"What!? Why!?" she questioned her boyfriend.

"Because you're a worm, what am I supposed to do with you? Carry you around in my pocket?" he questioned her.

"Obviously!!" she said as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe you're older than me..." he muttered.

"Hey! Just because I'm slowly becoming an adult doesn't mean I can't have fun!" she exclaimed, puffing out her cheeks

He sighed again, looking at her. "And what about you? Would you still love me if I were a worm?" he questioned the shorter girl, squirming out of her arms to face her.

"Of course!" she said with a grin.

"Really now" he said, seeming a bit amused but tried to hide it as she nodded.

"Mm! I'll make you a little home and everything until I can find a way to get you back to your human form!"

"And if you don't?" he questioned.

"Then I guess I'll just keep loving you as a worm" she said with a smile. "Have you changed your mind now?" she questioned her boyfriend.

He seemed to be in deep thought and looked at her as she had hope in her eyes. "No" he replied as looked offended. 

"What would you do with me then?" she questioned the tall blonde.

"Throw you out into the wilderness" he blatantly said.

"And leave me to get eaten by some bird!?" she exclaimed as he shrugged.

"Probably" he said.

"You're so mean" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you actually crying?" he looked at the h/c haired girl in disbelief.

"No!" she said, quickly wiping away her tears. "I'm just being overdramatic!" she said. "Fine then! Go and leave!" she said, turning around, her arms crossed.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatever" he said. She heard his footsteps make it's way towards the door before there was a slight pause. They were soon heard again, making it's way back to her as a kiss was gently placed on her head. "Night Y/n, I love you" he said before he left. 

Once she knew he was fully gone, her face heated up more as she ruffled her hair a bit. "What a cheater..." she muttered before putting her hands on her blushing cheeks. "I love you too..." she muttered.

Y/n hummed as she started to put her shoes on, about to leave her house before there was loud knocking on her front door. She questionably looked at her door, wondering who it was as she opened it.

"Yes?" she questioned before her curious and confused e/c eyes were met with panicked brown ones. "Yamaguchi?" she questioned.

"Y/n! Tsukki, he!" the boy started as panic started to rise within the girl, hoping her boyfriend was okay before a small styrofoam cup was in front of her. "He..He turned into a worm!" he exclaimed.

The girl blinked a bit, processing what the green haired male had just said to her. "This...This isn't a prank is it...?" she scanned the boy, waiting for him to break under her stare as he nodded. The boy seemed a bit shaken up. The girl carefully took the styrofoam cup and stared at the dirt in it."T..Tsukki?" she questioned softly. She soon saw a small pink string come out from top as it seemed like it was looking at her. Her eyes sparkled a bit before she laughed a bit. "How cute" she cooed. "I'll be skipping school today, thank you Yamaguchi" she said, smiling at the boy as he nodded as they said their goodbyes as she closed the door. "Let's get you something better than a styrofoam cup"

"Did she fall for it?" Tsukishima questioned his friend as he nodded.

"Yeah, but are you sure this is a good idea?" he questioned.

"It's fine, I want to see if she'll keep her word" he said.

The next day it was after school as the boys of the volleyball club were practicing before the doors to the gym slid open with great force, causing the boys to flinch and look over. There stood their h/c haired friend who seemed to be crying as the became worried and went over.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" Sugawara questioned.

"A-a bird and...T-Tsukki..." she couldn't stop blubbering as she started to cry more as they became more panicked, not knowing what to do but console the girl. The boys were notified about Tsukishima's little prank beforehand. 

"What about Tsukishima?" Hinata questioned the girl.

"A...A bird swooped in and...and took Tsukishima" she said, crying more as they sweatdropped, continuing to console the girl.

"Are you really that dense?" a voice said. They all looked over to see the tall blonde in his gym outfit as he looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "You really are hopeless" he said, going over to the girl before gently pulling her outside and sliding the gym door close so they could talk more privately. "It was just a joke" he said.

"I..I know" she sniffled, rubbing her eyes. He rose an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Then why are you crying?" he questioned.

"Me and Tsukishima Jr. had a bond!" she said, looking at the boy with red eyes. "You wouldn't understand" she said, looking away. He sighed and pulled the girl into his arms and gently rubbed her back.

"You're so stupid" he said. She smiled at his comment, sniffling. 

"I know" she said before hugging him back.

**Bonus:**

**The two were walking home together as Y/n was humming softly to herself while her boyfriend listened to her. It soon came to a halt as she looked up at her boyfriend.**

**"Hey" she started. He looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. "Would you still love me if I were a cake?" she questioned. She soon saw her boyfriend walk away from her.**

**"I'm sure you can walk the rest of the way home by yourself" he said.**

**"Tsukki wait!" she said, trying to catch up to the blonde with a small laugh.**


	17. Nishinoya Yu : Into H2O

The energetic 5'4 male was quickly making his way to the beach. He had heard from some of the locals that there was lowtide today and had to go and see the different creatures that people didn't get to see until the tide was low enough to let them check it out. Riding the small rental car, he saw the beach and in the distance the lowered tide.

A wide grin made it's way to his face as he sped up the car, trying not to go to fast to not get himself a speeding ticket. Quickly, he parked the car in the parking lot as there was a bit of sand on the concrete. He made his way down to the beach and started to make his way to the part where the lowtide was.

Seeing the slightly rocky pools he grinned and carefully made his way through the tide pools, making sure to not step on any creatures or make himself slip and fall. He took some pictures of the unique creatures he found and sent them to his old volleyball teammates who he still calls his friends and always will.

Sending the last picture he sent to his friends, he heard splashing, making him curious and shoved his phone into his back pocket. Slowly, he made his way to the other side of a big rock that was in his way. Watching his footing, glancing down at the ground before he noticed blood.

He became more curious and prepared himself for what he was going to see as the splashing continued. Thinking it was some sort of sea animal that got hurt and was beached on the tide pool made him quickly make his way to it faster, not wanting it to die.

As the splashing got louder, more blood appeared. His eyes glancing up every now and then, he made eye contact with a fin. It didn't seem like any sea mammals' tail as far as he knew. His eyes wandered up more as he saw a tail that was a beautiful s/f/c until it slowly faded into a shimmering f/c. But the tail seemed to be bleeding, as it was being cut into by a fishing net. His wandering eyes noticed that the tail seemed to slowly fade, merging a bit with a human torso, a female one at that before he made eye contact with panicked e/c orbs.

_A mermaid_

He had found a mermaid, not just a dolphin or whale, a real life mermaid. He stared in astonishment at the mythical creature as she tried to back away from him, obviously scared out of her mind. Quickly, he snapped out of it and noticed that her skin was a bit red, meaning that she's been here for quite a while now. His best guess was that she had gotten tangled in the fishing net and accidentally got beached, and bad luck being on her side the low tide just had to come in as well.

"Hey, I won't hurt you" he said softly, taking a step towards her, but she didn't seem to trust him. He stopped right where he was. "I only want to help" he said before taking out a swiss army knife from his pocket before pulling out a blade from it.

"Stay...stay back" she said. Her voice was soft and angelic, panic still in her eyes as she felt her heart slowly beat more rapidly.

"I only want to help you" he said to her, staring into her eyes. "I promise" he said.

She stared back at him, seeming to calm down a bit, trusting the dark brown eyes that stared into her e/c ones. "You...you promise..?" She questioned the boy. He nodded as she then nodded as well, a bit more hesitantly. "O..okay..." she said, giving him consent to help her.

Not to frighten her, he slowly made his way over to her, his feet now in the water as he crouched down, near the female's tail as he started to cut the net, careful to not cut her tail in the process. She kept her eyes on the slightly short male as he was focused on cutting the net without hurting her in the process.

After freeing her from the net, he shoved it into his pocket to throw away when he got back. He stared at her tail as her scales glimmered in sunlight. Not only did her scales shimmer but the blood that was oozing out of her tail was shimmering as well which made him frown a bit. Unconsciously, he gently placed his hand on her wounds which only made her flinch and him quickly pull his hand away.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, a bit loudly which made her flinch at his loudness. "Sorry..." he said more quietly.

He saw that her skin was burning under the hot summer heat before looking over at the mermaid aid who was only looking away. He put the swiss army knife away as he looked at her.

"Er..May I?" He asked her. She glanced at him as he was asking if he could out water on her which she slowly nodded, her eyes looking away from him.

He got closer to her, still crouched a bit before scooping up some of the water in the tide pool they were in with his hands and gently letting the cool water fall on her shoulder.

She flinched a bit again, making him more cautious as he continued his actions, making sure that the mermaid doesn't die from the burning heat. It was quiet between them before he got an idea.

"I'll be right back!" He said before quickly leaving. The girl watched him leave, a bit curious as to where he was going. When he left she sighed to herself and cupped her hands before dipping it into the water and splashing her face to cool herself down.

She looked at her tail, seeing the cuts as she started to cover her wounds with the water, feeling the deep cuts sting a bit from the salt of the water. Slowly, she saw that her wounds were already starting to close up thanks to the water as she had a small smile.

"I'm back!!" The brown haired male said. She looked over to him and saw that he had an umbrella and bandages. He went over to her and opened the umbrella before handing it to her. She stared at it before staring at him as he grinned. "To keep you from getting burned" he said. She slowly nodded before taking the umbrella and held it to protect herself from the sun. "Can I?" He questioned her again.

"Its..its fine.." she said to him making him shake his head.

"We have to heal the cuts so you can leave" he said. He was quite stubborn as a small smile made it's way to her lips as she nodded.

"Okay" she said, giving him a closed eye smile. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he quickly nodded and started to wrap her tail in the bandages. "What's your name?" She questioned the male.

"Oh! Uh, Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yu!" He said with a smile and looked at the mermaid. She nodded, a small smile on her face as he finished wrapping up her tail.

"Y/n" she said, looking at the boy.

"Huh?" He said, looking at her.

"My name" she said. "My name is Y/n" she repeated, the smile still on her face.

He grinned, looking at her. "Its nice to meet you Y/n"

The two quickly became friends as Nishinoya kept his mermaid friend company until high tide came back. They both talked about their childhood and about their friends and family.

"What is volleyball?" She questioned the boy. His grin only widened.

"Its one of the greatest sports ever!" He exclaimed before taking out his phone and showed her a video.

"This is a battle against the Adlers and Black Jackals! Both of my underclassmen are in these teams!" He said. The girl watched the video in astonishment.

"I see, so you can't let the ball touch the ground" she said, smiling.

"Right! And whoever hits the ball on the other person's side gets a point!" He said, looking at the girl.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "How fascinating!" She said, her smile still on her face as he rubbed the back of his neck, becoming flustered.

"It is, huh?" He said.

The two continued to talk, interests, hobbies, or just anything random. Both of them learning things they never knew about their races.

"So there's different type of mermaids?" Noya said with curiosity.

Y/n nodded at her response. "I'm sure you humans have different mythology about us, and its true. Some of us don't even live in the sea. For example: the harpies. Even though they get confused with sirens they are just as deadly as them. They attack not just sailors but people as well."

"I thought sirens and mermaids were the same" he said, looking at her.

She shook her head. "No, they're two separate things. Sirens were made to kill sailors and sometimes eat them by luring them with their voices. We do the same, except instead of killing them and eating them, we have the sailors fall in love with us" she said with a smile and looked at the brown haired male.

"Is there a way to get out of the trance?" He questioned.

"Not that I know of. The only way I know is if you disrupt their singing, but I've never heard of a sailor being able to break out of the trance by themselves" she said.

"I better be careful then when I go fishing" he said, sighing and ruffling his hair.

"Well, what's the outside world like?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her.

"What's it like out there, on land" she said with curious eyes.

"You guys can't turn your tails into legs?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Its not true. You humans may portray us like that but we aren't able to do such things"

"Then how do you guys make babies?" He asked her.

"Uh..." she stared at him with astonishment with the male's boldness. "Well..."

Y/n soon started to explain to Nishinoya on how exactly they reproduce. He was a bit surprised but nonetheless fascinated.

Day after day, Noya continued to visit his mermaid friend until the day that high tide came in. High tide came in slowly, but quickly at the same time. Both of them were unaware of the rising water until both of them was engulfed by a wave.

The male quickly swam to the surface, taking a big gulp of air before another waved crashed onto him. He tumbled under the water before a pair of arms had held onto him and pulled him back to the surface.

He saw that it was Y/n that had save him as she started to make her way to the shore, thankfully no one was there at the moment. The waves had somewhat helped the mermaid and pushed her onto the shore as she gently set him flat on his back on the sand.

Nishinoya coughed out some water as he sat up. "You okay?" Y/n questioned him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he gave her a reassuring grin as she nodded with a smile. "I guess you're going then" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it seems like it" she said with a small smile before her eyes lit up. "Wait" she said. He watched her return to the sea as it took a few moments before she came back to the shore, a conch shell in her hand. She handed it to him, a smile on her face. "Blow into it whenever you're out in sea, no matter how far I may be I'll come to the call of the horn" she said.

He nodded, gently taking the shell, looking at it. He looked at her and grinned. "I'll make sure to bring this with me when I go out then" he said.

She nodded with a smile before both of them becoming silent, not wanting to say goodbye to one another. He glanced at the girl as he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He processed what was happening before slowly kissing back, gently cupping her cheeks as he fell onto his back.

They pulled away and stared at each other before laughing. She rested her forehead on the his, silence between them, the only sound were of the waves crashing against each other and the shore.

"I'll be going then" she said, slowly getting off him.

"Yeah.." he said, sitting up.

She kissed him again as he kissed back. They held the kiss for a minute before she pulled away, a smile on her lips. "Come visit the sea sometime, okay?"

He nodded with an awkward smile as she chuckled. Giving him another, quick, last goodbye kiss, she disappeared into the ocean as he ran a hand through his hair. "Wow..." he breathed out before he grinned. "I gotta tell the others"  
  


**Bonus:**

**"So you supposedly have a mermaid girlfriend?" Sugawara said, looking at the** **male** **as he nodded with a grin.**

**"Yup!"**

**"You** **must** **be pretty desperate" Tsukishima said, causing Yamaguchi to snicker.**

**"Hey!** **I'm** **telling the truth!!" He said as the others nodded slowly. "Watch!** **I'll** **call her!" He said.**

**"In the middle of the ocean?" Daichi questioned.**

**"Yeah!" He said.**

**"Don't worry Senpai! I** **believe** **you!" Hinata said with a grin.**

**"Thanks Shoyo" Nishinoya grinned before he took out the conch shell and blew into it. It let out a sound like a horn. He soon came to a stop, feeling that blowing the horn that long was enough. There was a long silence besides the sound of the sea crashing into the** **male's** **boat a bit.**

**"Some girlfriend" Tsukishima remarked** **with** **a small smirk.**

**"Ah knock it off! Grow up Tsukishima!** **And I** **thought you** **would've** **grown out of that!" Hinata said, causing the blonde** **to** **irritate him a bit. They started to console their old teammate as he sighed.**

**"Nishinoya?" A voice said, causing everyone** **to** **become quiet and looked over at the voice. They stared in astonishment as they saw a head poke out from the water.**

**"Y/n!!" He exclaimed and went over to the swim platform that was connected to his boat. The mermaid swam over to the platform as well and lifted herself up a bit before the two gave each other a welcoming kiss.**

**"Welcome back"** **she said** **with** **a smile.**

**"Glad to be back" he said with a grin before turning** **to** **his friends. "Guys, this is my mermaid girlfriend, who is very much real, Y/n!"**

**"Nice** **to** **meet you" she said, looking at the others with a smile who only stared at her in disbelief.**


	18. Kindaichi Yutaro : Summer Nights | 50s AU

Ah yes, the 50s. Where the preps and bikers were born. Both groups were always bumping heads with each other, especially two groups. The Crows and Seijoh. Both of these groups always go head to head with each other, but two particular people don't exactly butt heads, instead, they fall in love. This is a story about a biker and a prep, and the blooming of their love during the summer nights.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a lovely morning as the preppy Seijoh group were making their way to their usual place where they meet up, Autumn's Diner. Talking among each other, they soon made it to the diner as they parked their two cars that they took, but they weren't the only ones who had just gotten there.

The leader of Seijoh came out of his car as the others got out as well until he noticed the people he disliked the most, The Crows. Walking over to them, he made eye contact with the leader of The Crows as he took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle.

"And what exactly do ya' think you're doing?" Oikawa questioned.

"We're here to obviously hang out, what's it to ya." Daichi, the leader of the biker gang, The Crows responded.

"Autumn's Diner is our place, so why don't you beat it and go look for another diner?" Oikawa questioned as the two males glared at each other.

Both groups tried to look intimidating. While doing so, a member of The Crows caught the interest of someone from Seijoh. Kindaichi did his best to look just as intimidating as his friends as he stared at the group across from him with a hard glare until he laid eyes on a h/c haired girl. Her eyes soon caught his as she gave him a small smile before walking over to the two men.

"Alright break it up you two" she said and came between the two males. "Look, we're just here to hang out." she looked up at the brown haired male as the two looked at each other in the eyes. "You stay outta our business we stay outta yours, got it bundie?" she smirked at the male before she blew a small bubble with the gum she was chewing before it popped as she didn't give the male a chance to speak. "Good! We'll be goin' in first then" she patted the male's shoulder as she made eye contact with the black haired male again and winked at him with a smile and started to head inside the diner, the others following her as they all gave the preps a quick glare until continuing their way.

Oikawa let out a small 'Tch' as he watched the bikers go inside the diner before the words of the female replayed in his mind as he looked at his childhood friend with a worried look. "Do I really need a hair cut Iwa-Chan?" he questioned his friend who only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you do" he said before going inside the diner, leaving his now sad childhood friend behind.

"Is it that bad!?" he exclaimed, quickly following the male.

The rest of the group followed and went inside as they ordered their food, both groups giving each other a few glances of annoyance, trying to ignore each other's presence, but not Kindaichi. Every now and then, the male would steal a few glances at the girl who would sometimes make eye contact with him and give him a smile, causing him to become a bit flustered, knowing that he got caught by her. It wasn't very long until his friend saw that he was stealing glances at the girl.

"Don't do it" Kunimi told his friend. "She's only bad news" he said, taking a small sip from his milkshake. 

"What..what do you mean?" he questioned his friend, looking at him.

"C'mon, don't act dumb. I saw you stealin' glances at one of Crows' girls. She'll only bring you trouble if you get yourself involved with her" he warned. He only stayed quiet, not knowing what to say as he became a bit down. Kunimi took notice but decided not to do anything about it, knowing that he's just trying to look out for him. 

The girl that Kindaichi was so infatuated with had gotten up from her seat and started to make her way towards the exit. Kindaichi took notice of this as the two of them made eye contact. She smiled at him before motioning her head with a quick nod to tell him to follow her outside. He hesitated a bit until he was gently nudged. Looking over, he saw Kunimi eating a french fry before glancing at him and gently kicked his foot to tell him to go to her. He had a determined look before getting up and notified his friends that he was going outside for a bit.

As he exited the diner, he looked around before there was a sound of a whistle as he looked over and saw the girl's head popping out from the corner of the diner and quickly jogged over to her. His heart started to race more as he saw her more up close. 

She was very beautiful in his opinion. She was leaning against the wall as she was lighting up a cigarette. Black jeans, black croptop, a black leather jacket, and to top it off, a strip of a bright red cloth was tied around her neck. Even though she dressed as a biker and was a biker, he couldn't help but fall for her. She noticed him staring at her as she chuckled softly.

"Wanna try?" she questioned the male, handing out her cigarette that she had.

"Ah no..I don't smoke" he said, putting his hands up as she nodded and took her hand back.

"If you say so" she said before taking a puff. It was silent between them until she spoke. "You're quite obvious y'know" she said.

"Pardon?" he looked at her as she smiled.

"You keep glancin' at me as if you're being sneaky" she said. He only became flustered at this and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him in amusement. "Meet me here tonight" she said.

"What for?" he looked at her as she dropped her cigarette and stepping on it. 

"So we can go out obviously. And don't bother takin' your car, we'll be using my motorbike" she said to him.

"Uh, right!" he said, looking quite happy. This made her chuckle as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. He was stunned, not knowing what to do as he could taste the bitterness from her cigarette. She pulled away as she saw how red he was. "Bitter..." he muttered which surprised her only to make her let out a small 'Pfft!'.

"I'll make sure it'll taste sweet next time" she said with a smile as he become more flustered.

"I'm..I'm sorry!" he quickly bowed to her which caught her off guard as she only chuckled.

"You can apologize to me later on tonight" she said with a smile. He stood up straight as he nodded. "Catch ya' later then" she winked at him with a smile before leaving him as he stood there, even more infatuated than before.

It was now night as a warm breeze passed by. With the help of Kunimi, Kindaichi was able to quickly go back to Autumn's Diner. During the small car ride to the diner, Kindaichi noticed the girl right away as his eyes lit up. His friend taking notice of this, he only sighed in response as he stopped the car.

"I'll try to cover you as much as I can" was all he said.

Kindaichi nodded at this, giving his friend a small smile. "Thanks Kunimi" he said. He only nodded, gently pushing his friend out of the car. 

"Yes yes, now hurry up. You owe me big time" he said. Kindaichi soon left the car and jogged over to the h/c haired girl. Kunimi watched him go to the girl in the car as a small smile couldn't help but appear on his lips, happy that his friend was able to find someone.

Her e/c eyes met his dark ones as she smiled at him. She opened her mouth, about to greet him until he cut her off.

"Your name" he said.

"Huh?" she looked at him in confusion as he looked at her.

"I never got your name" he replied.

She looked at him for a bit before she started to laugh a bit, putting the boy on edge a bit, wondering what he said made her laugh. Soon, she calmed down as he continued to wait for her as she smiled at him. "Y/n, Y/n L/n" she told him. "What about you?" she questioned him

"Yutaro Kindaichi!" he said. She nodded with a smile and tossed him a helmet.

"Get on" she said with a smile as she put her helmet on. He put his helmet on as well as she got on the motorcycle. He got on as well as he was hesitant to hold onto her waist as she only took his arms and had them wrap it around her waist. He looked at her as she looked at him. "Can't have you falling now can we?" she said before winking at him. He blushed at her actions, making her chuckle.

Starting her motorcycle they soon took off onto the streets as he held onto her tightly, his body pressing against hers, obviously a bit scared. She didn't mind as a smile crept up to her face as they headed off somewhere. They passed a few cars as they continued driving. It wasn't long until he could smell the salty air of the sea. She started to make her way towards a cliff as she slowed down the motorcycle until they came to a complete stop. The two got off as he took off his helmet and looked over at her. The only light to guide them was the moon as it shone brightly on her. As she took off her helmet, her hair bounced a bit, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"You go up first, I gotta hide her before she gets stolen by someone" she said. He only nodded and started to make his way up to the cliff. Once he was at the top, his breath was taken away by the view. The stars and moon lit up the sand and salty water quite beautifully as the water twinkled a bit under the light.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" a voice said, causing him to look over, only to see that it was Y/n.

"Yeah" he said. 

She walked over to him before sitting down on the grassy cliff as she patted on the ground next to her. He complied and sat down next to her as the two sat there in silence, the only noise was the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. She leaned against him, causing him to tense up a bit which made her chuckle. Slowly, he eased up as she got closer to him until it wasn't long until he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her. 

Taking a deep breath, he soon looked at her. "I like you" he said. She looked at him as he waited for her response as she only laughed a bit. This somewhat hurt his confidence, which she took notice of. She pushed him down and straddled him a bit, which made him become flustered as she chuckled.

"I like you too" she replied to him. Hearing her words put him at a bit of ease as she leaned in, about to kiss him before he stopped her. "What is it?" she questioned him.

"I..." he became flustered once more before looking away from her. "I want to initiate first" he said, embarrassed.

She chuckled and nodded. "Alright" she said with a smile. Without a warning, He flipped her over as he was on top of her now. She was a bit surprised but didn't mind as he leaned in and kissed her, she only kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. The kiss that was soft slowly became more heated. It wasn't long until Kindaichi had to pull away and bury his face in the crook of her neck to hide his red face, knowing that she was going to tease him about it. She smiled at his cuteness and ran her fingers through his hair as the two stayed like that, enjoying each other's company that summer night.

** Bonus: **

**"Y/n I don't think I can do it" Kindaichi said with a panicked tone.**

**The h/c haired girl laughed a bit. "Come on, you can do it!" she reassured.**

**The girl that Kindaichi so dearly loved was teaching him how to ride a motorcycle as he was too afraid to start the motorcycle as she stood there on the side laughing a bit.**

**"Y/n this isn't funny!" he exclaimed as she only continued laughing. Without her knowing, he got off the motorcycle and walked towards her before pinning her against a wall. "If you won't stop I'll have to do something about you" he said with a low voice. She looked at him with an amused look.**

**"And what exactly will you do?" she questioned as her hands started to slowly wander around on his chest as he flinched a bit. She took notice and teased him a bit. Her hands slowly made their way up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Will you bind me?" she whispered in his ear. It wasn't long until his arms wrapped around her waist as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.**

**"You win..." he muttered, causing her to giggle as she ran her hand through his hair.**

**"Good try though sweetheart" she said to him. He glanced at her.**

**"Really?" he questioned her as she nodded. He pulled away from her a bit before leaning in and softly kissed her. "I love you.." he said softly.**

**"I love you too" she said with a smile.**


	19. Sawamura Daichi : Trouble For Two

_She stared at the pregnancy test that read positive, causing her to widen her eyes. She grasped her stomach, unable to believe that she really did have an embryo in her stomach that was to turn into a baby within nine months. Her hands shaking, she took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. Tightly gripping the stick, she went out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen, there, she saw her mom cooking food. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was terrified, she knew her mom would be furious when she tells her that she's pregnant. She didn't even know who the dad was! She regretted on agreeing with her friends to go to that welcoming party, but there was nothing much else for her to do._

_Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize her mom had turned around until she spoke her name. "Oh Y/n, I was just about to call you" she said. Her brows furrowed, seeing her daughter a bit shaken up. "Everything alright?" she questioned._

_"Uh...yeah..yeah" the young woman gave her mother a small smile, gripping the stick even more._

_"Get out the dishes, the food is almost done" the older woman said, about to turn around._

_"Ah actually..uh...I have..I have something to tell you" she looked at her mom as she stopped what she was doing and looked into her eyes with a raised eyebrow._

_"What is it?" she questioned._

_"I-" before she could even start, her mom already cut her off._

_"If you say you have a boyfriend I swear" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know you're young and you want to find love but you have to focus on your studies first. Once you've gotten yourself a steady job then you can go looking for love" she vented out._

_Y/n grabbed her stomach, hesitant to tell her mom now. Confidence slowly started to build up as she soon spoke out. "I'm...I'm pregnant..actually..." she said quietly. Averting her eyes, she couldn't bare to see the expression her mom was making._

_"Get out" were the only words she heard. Quickly nodding, she left the kitchen and went straight towards her room and packed a few of her stuff and grabbing money that she's been saving up for a while. Looking at the stick, she threw it away in the trashcan that was in her room before she exited her room and made her way towards the front door and left the house._

A pair of e/c eyes opened as a sigh escaped from a pair of light pink lips. Slowly sitting up, the young woman groaned a bit, holding her stomach that was developing a bump. "To think three months already passed.." she muttered to herself.

"Good morning Y/n" a voice said. The girl looked over and saw an older woman as she smiled softly at them.

"Good morning Mrs. Haruichi" she got up from the couch that she was sitting on and stretched a bit.

"Do you need anything from the store? I'm about to head there myself" the old woman said.

"Why don't I do it?" she smiled, going over to the old woman.

"Oh no, you're pregnant, it would be bad for the baby" she look at the h/c haired woman and then down at her stomach.

"I'm fine! I'm only three months pregnant" she gave the woman a reassuring smile as she only hesitated before giving in.

"Fine, but only if you buy something for yourself as well" she said, giving her a sweet smile.

"Can't make any promises" Y/n replied back. The two said their goodbyes as the young woman left the shop. 

She hummed to herself, walking the street as she zipped her jacket up to keep herself warm. She walked past people, making sure not to bump into anyone. She took a deep breath as a small breeze passed by her. This made her smile, thinking today was going to be a good day. But that thought had soon changed when someone bumped into her. She noticed that they dropped something, making her pick it up.

"Excuse me-" before she could get their attention, someone cut her off.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled. 

Turning her head, she saw a police officer jogging over to her. He soon stopped in front of her, panting a bit, trying to catch his breath. She tilted her head a bit, looking at him. 'He's pretty young as a police officer...' she thought to herself. 'Pretty handsome too...Wait-' she snapped out of her thoughts, sighing a bit.

She opened her mouth but he didn't seem to notice as he spoke. "You're under arrest for theft" he told her.

She blinked a bit, looking at him. "Huh?"

Before she knew it, she was at the police department. She sat down on a chair, waiting patiently until she got called over. Once she did, she went over to the office and went inside, closing the door behind her. Inside, there was two men; the one that had accused her of theft and another man, and he didn't seem to be having it today, well neither was she. She sat down in the chair that was across from the man, a desk being a border from the two.

"Seems like we've finally caught you" he said.

"Pardon?" she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb. You've been stealing from that store for a month now, but seems like you've underestimated our new guy. Good job by the way Sawamura" 

"Thank you sir" the man said.

"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I didn't steal anything. I was just on my way to buy some stuff and someone bumped into me and dropped whatever they dropped" she said. She started to become a bit annoyed. 

"We caught you already, so knock it off with the lies already." the other man said. "Now you'll be spending some time in jail and will have to pay a ticket that's about 1000 yen" he started to write some stuff down on paper as she looked at him with shock.

"I can't pay that! I'm barely getting by already!" she exclaimed.

"You should've thought about that when you started to steal" the man said.

The female only became more annoyed but tried to stay calm, trying to think of something. An idea soon came into play as her eyes lit up. "Cameras" she said.

"What?" the man looked at her.

"I saw cameras installed. If you'd just look at the footage of the cameras I can prove that I'm innocent" she smiled as he only sighed.

"Look, I'm sure that you're a nice girl but you need to face your responsibilities" she saw that the man was starting to get annoyed with her which only pissed her off even more.

"Can't you just take a little peek at the footage? There's obvious evidence! You need to look for evidence before jumping to conclusions! It's common sense!" she exclaimed, standing up from her chair. "If you can't even listen to what I say then you shouldn't even be a cop in the first place!"

"Ma'am-" the younger male tried to intervene but the other cop stopped her.

"We'll be giving you a citation, that's the end of it" was all he said before leaving. She watched the man leave as she scoffed and sat back down in the chair. The other younger male didn't know what to do, hesitant to leave the woman alone. About to talk to her, he heard sniffling, making him become surprised. Only then did he notice that she was crying. His eyes softened for a moment until he became determined. Walking towards the door he opened it before pausing.

"I'll get you out of this mess" he said, loud enough for her to hear him. Without another word, he left her in the room, confused on what he meant as he quickly made a run for it to get the footage from the cameras she was talking about. 

Once he got the cards from the cameras, he sprinted back to the department, hoping he wasn't too late. Slamming the doors open, all eyes were on him as he became a bit flustered with his loud actions. He quickly made his way over to the other man and put the small card on his desk. 

"The camera footage" he said, panting a bit. The other officer looked at him before sighing in annoyance.

"Give it here" he said. 

After checking through the camera footage, they've come to the conclusion that the girl was indeed correct that she was telling the truth. Once telling her she was free, she was about to leave until the man named Daichi stopped her.

"Um!" she stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking at him.

"Yes?" she waited for him to speak as he soon bowed, causing her to become surprised. 

"I'm sorry for accusing you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh uh well...It's fine" she gave a small smile. "You cleared me so everything's fine" she waved her hand a bit.

"At least let me treat you, as an apology" he stood up, looking at her. She only sighed before she smiled a little more.

"Alright, you can treat me to some food then" she said. He nodded with a smile.

The two then went off to small restaurant. There, they ordered some food, and Y/n had ordered a lot. Daichi hadn't mind as he must think that she was at least a bit mad at him for accusing her.

"Sorry if I'm getting too much" she said with a sheepish smile.

"No it's fine, I understand! You must be pretty mad at me for accusing you" he smiled back at her.

The two had carried a conversation together while waiting for their food. Even though it took a bit of time their food soon came as they started to eat. While doing so, the young woman was venting to the officer.

"I really hate assholes like that" she said as she stabbed at her food with her chopsticks. She continued to stab at her food as the young officer only watched her, slowly eating his food, thinking how women really are scary sometimes. "Like, the most you can do is at least hear the person out and check it out! It doesn't matter if you think you caught them or not! You need enough evidence to know that it really is the person!" she exclaimed angrily before she slowly stopped, sighing. "Sorry" she muttered to the male.

"No-" he spoke out but she had cut him off, not hearing him.

"I know being stressed and frustrated isn't good for you" she looked down and gently rubbed her stomach as he looked at her. He started to process what she meant by those words and her actions, only to make him choke on his food. This made her worry for the male now. "You okay?" she questioned and went over to him, gently patting his back and handing him a glass of water as others glanced at them.

"Y..You're pregnant!?" he exclaimed. The customers at the restaurant whispered among each other as some of them congratulated them. She soon became flustered as he realized he said that a bit too loud and apologized to her. "I'm so sorry.." he said to her quietly.

She chuckled, smiling at him. "It's fine" she reassured before going back to her seat. They continued to eat as some employees had came by and gave them a small cake that said the word 'Congratulations!' and left the two alone.

Daichi became more embarrassed, his cheeks heating up as she laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" he questioned her, still embarrassed.

"No no, I just find this amusing" she said quietly to him. She smiled at him as he only sighed, running a hand through his hand. "Hey cheer up" she said to him. "At least we get a free cake" she smiled at him as he smiled, seeing her smile.

"Yeah, I guess so" he responded.

The two continued to eat as they ate the small cake as well. He soon paid for their food which she insisted on helping him pay but only for him to decline. They exited the small restaurant as they looked at each other, Y/n smiling at him a bit.

"Thank you for the food again" she told him. "I better get going" she said about to leave.

"Wait!" he grabbed her hand as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I uh..." he started to blush and pulled his hand away, embarrassed. "Do..do you need any help...?" he questioned her.

She chuckled at his shyness. "No I think I'm good now"

"Ah well..." he scratched the back of his neck. "Do you...think I can get your number?" he questioned her.

She blinked a bit, becoming a bit amused. "Are you hitting on a pregnant woman?" she questioned.

"UH! WELL I MEAN" he soon started to panic. "JUST AS A MEANS OF IF YOU'RE IN TROUBLE THAT IS!" he exclaimed. He started to ramble as she only watched in amusement. He soon stopped, sighing as he crouched down and covered his face. "I'm sorry, that was rude..." he muttered.

"No you're fine" she said, crouching down a bit. "I don't know what you find in me that's attractive but I'd love your number." he looked up at her as she smiled at him.

"But..." he looked at her with hesitance.

"I got drunk and someone knocked me up" she said, sighing a bit. "So there is no dad to this baby but...Would you like to?" she looked at him with a sweet smile as he blushed more and covered his face again.

"May I...?" he questioned.

She chuckled, helping him stand up. "Of course" she said. He looked at her as she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I work at the dessert shop just a few blocks down here. It's run by a sweet woman who took me in. I'm free tomorrow, so how about we get to know each other more?"

He soon calmed down as he smiled. "I'd love to"

** Bonus: **

**Humming softly to herself, Y/n was in a kitchen, making breakfast. Seeing that her two favorite people weren't awake yet. She turned off the stove and put the food on some plates before heading to the bedroom, where she shares a bed with her husband. Leaning against the door frame, she watched as the two boys were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Walking over, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed a soft kiss on the small baby's head, causing them to stir a bit and waking up. Looking around, their eyes made eye contact with hers.**

**"Good morning my little angel" she said softly and picked them up, which they giggled in return. They cooed, touching her face as she chuckled in response. She was soon surprised by a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning to you as well" she said, looking at the male who hummed in response. "Come on, breakfast is ready" she said, wiggling out of his arms and standing up. The strong arms only made their way back around her waist as she was pulled towards his chest.**

**"Let me sleep a bit longer..." he mumbled, resting his head against her back as she chuckled.**

**"If you do the food's going to get cold Daichi" she warned.**

**"We'll just heat it up then" he said groggily.**

**She chuckled in response. "If you insist then" she said, sighing a bit as she turned around and sat on his lap. They gave each other a small peck on the lips as the baby cooed, touching both of their faces. "Of course, we can't forget about you either" she said.**

**The two adults then kissed the baby's cheeks, making them giggle in response.**

**I'm sure they'll be fine.**


	20. Kuroo Tetsuro : Rivals

Somewhere in Tokyo was Nekoma High School as the school grounds was bustling with students. Everyone was a bit stressed as it was the month of exams which everyone was dreading. They crammed lots of information from their classes into their brain as best as they could. But two smarty pants students didn't seem to be having any trouble at all.

Walking to her classroom, she hummed to herself while her h/c hair slightly swayed to the movement of her walking. Some students greeted her as she greeted them back, giving them a soft smile as well. While walking, she was greeting a passing my student, unknowing of the person walking in front of her, causing them to bump into each other.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized and picked up her and the person's bag.

"No it's my bad, I wasn't looking where I was going" the student responded.

Once hearing their voice, she knew all too well on who it was. Looking up at the person, her eyes fell on black rooster looking hair.

"Kuroo" she said and made eye contact with him.

A small smirk made it's way to his lip as he looked down at her. "Y/n" he replied.

On the side, there was Kenma who was too busy playing on his gameboy, not giving a care about the tense atmosphere the two third years were giving.

"Good luck on exams" the tall male said to the shorter female.

She chuckled softly in return. "I won't be needing luck" she retorted.

"Feeling cocky aren't we?" He mused to the girl.

"No, I'm just being confident" she replied to him.

He chuckled at her comment as students walked past them, glancing at the two, whispering to one another.

"How about a bet?" He asked.

He saw as she rose an eyebrow at him, curiosity obvious in her eyes making him smirk.

"What kind?" She questioned him.

"Whoever comes first in exams the loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do." He told her. He held his hand out, looking at her with mischief.

Without hesitation, she took his hand, shaking it. "I can't wait to win then" she told him with a smirk.

The two soon parted ways as Y/n let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her chest as she felt her heart beating quickly as her cheeks started to flush a bit. "That smirk is illegal..." she muttered to herself.

L/n Y/n. She first met Kuroo when they were both first years. When exams had come to the first years Kuroo was confident that he would be number one on the school board, but when he saw that his name wasn't first but instead second, he had to find the person who had done better than him, only to find that it was a girl. He had instantly found her as a rival which she gladly joined in on as well. Unknowingly both of them had fallen in love with each other like any other cliche. Y/n had fallen in love with the rooster looking head when they had first met as Kuroo had slowly developed them during the end of him being a first year and beginning of being a second year thanks to his childhood friend Kenma.

Even though these two were both the smartest in Nekoma they were also the dumbest. It was quite evident that they like each other but the students let them be, letting then find out for themselves.

As the bell rang, students made their way to their classes and got to their seats, waiting on their homeroom teachers. Once they had came in, the teachers said their usual roll call and started to hand out exam papers. Everyone did their best with the exam, all of them hoping they could at least get a decent score.

This happened a few times during their other classes as the day slowly came to an end. All the students were drained yet happy that the exams were now over. Others had decided to celebrate with their friends and head to a fast food restaurant while others decided to go home and rest their brains and most likely take a nap.

Y/n sighed to herself as she put the broom away in the closet. Stretching a bit, she grabbed her bag and opened the door, only to have her vision be blocked by a tall male. Looking up, her e/c eyes were met with hazel colored eyes and rooster looking hair. She rose an eyebrow at the male.

"Don't you have volleyball practice?" She questioned.

"I do, I'm just looking for Kenma" he said.

"Why would Kenma be in here?" She asked him.

He shrugged in response "Worth a try to look" he told her.

"Well he isn't in here" she informed him. Walking past him, she prayed that he couldn't hear her heart racing as she tried to quicken her pace to get away from the male.

"And where're you going?" He questioned while following her.

"Home? Where else?" She replied, not looking at him.

"Walking pretty fast just to be heading home" he said.

She soon came to halt as he stopped as well, a bit amused. "Can you stop following me?" She looked up at him, obviously annoyed as he only chuckled.

"The gym is the same way" was all he said. Hearing this, she became flustered and mentally scolded herself before she cleared her throat.

"Er..right.." she said before she continued to walk.

A smile soon made it's way to his face as he followed her. "Think you got first place?" He questioned her.

"Obviously" she said, still not making eye contact with him.

He only hummed in response as the two both exited the school building. "See you tomorrow then Y/n" he said to her.

"Can't wait to order you around Kuroo" she finally looked at him and smiled before leaving. He watched as her silhouette disappeared as he smiled.

"What took you so long?" The pudding haired male questioned the rooster haired male.

"Sorry, was doing something" he told the pudding haired male. "Let's get to practice" Kuroo smiled at Kenma who only looked at him weirdly before walking off.

"Whatever" he said as Kuroo followed him, chuckling a bit.

The next day, students were bustling and crowding the school board as they whispered among each other. Y/n excused herself and squeezed her way through the students to see the board, praying to the gods that they had bestowed luck on her and made her number one again. But as she got there, she saw her rival and crush looking at the board, a smirk plastered on his face.

Her heart started to race as she quickly went to the board and looked at number one and two, there, she saw that her name was below Kuroo's.

"Seems like you'll be my slave" he mused to the girl with a sense of pleasure.

The girl looked at him before sighing. "What? Do you want me to be your ball boy or something? Fetch you lunch?" She questioned him.

He thought for a bit before he shook his head, a mischievous smile on his face. "Nah. I just need you to solve this for me" he told her before taking out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She looked at him skeptically and hesitantly took the piece of paper and scanned it, only to see an equation.

"9x+7i < 3(3x+7u)" it read

She scoffed a bit, looking at him. "This is easy" she told him.

His expression seemed amused as he continued to look at her. "What's the answer then?" He questioned her.

"Its obvious i < 3u" she said.

"I < 3 u too" he said.

She rose an eyebrow at him as she processed the answer a bit before her cheeks flared up, causing him to chuckle.

"I'll pick you up after practice" he told her. Saying his goodbye, he left her there dumbfounded as the students around them whispered to each other until dispersing after hearing the bell ring, signaling them to head to class as the girl still stood there.

She smiled softly, looking at the paper before putting it into her bag. "Kuroo you cocky bastard" she said to herself, her smile getting a bit wider as she went off to her class.  
  


** Bonus: **

**Y/n hummed quietly to herself as she made breakfast as she heard mumbling behind her. Smiling softly, she didn't need to know who it was as she turned off the stove and twirled around, only to be faced by her husband who** **seemed** **to be having a hard time with his tie.**

**Walking over to him he saw her as he sighed a bit, ruffling his hair. "I swear I know how to tie a tie" he told her causing her to chuckle.**

**"Of** **course** **you can" she** **replied** **to** **him as she fixed his tie. "Don't con too many people"**

**"Y/n** **I'm** **an actual business man, I am hurt by those words" he told her dramatically.**

**She** **chuckled** **again and kissed his cheek, gently patting his chest as she looked at him. "Tell me** **that** **when you learned how to make a tie" she said.**

**"You really are something" he said, sighing a** **bit** **.**

**"** **That's** **why you married me" she** **replied** **as he smiled. The two gave each other a soft peck on the lips before he out his black suit on.**

**"** **I'll** **see you tonight" he told her.**

**"** **I'll** **be waiting** **for** **you" she replied.**


	21. Kageyama Tobio : Misunderstanding

Kageyama stared hard at his phone, almost burning a hole through it as his teammates took notice of their teammate doing this, him almost looking like he was going to murder his phone.

"You good Kageyama?" Hoshiumi questioned the black haired male.

"Oh uh..yeah.." He quickly glanced at the short white haired male before looking back at his phone.

"Is something the matter?" Ushijima questioned.

Opening his mouth, he hesitated on telling his teammates until deciding that he'll do just that. "I think Y/n is cheating on me" he confessed.

"Probably" Hinata said while the others looked at Kageyama with a surprised look, minus Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were slightly snickering at Hinata's comment.

Kageyama was now with his old volleyball club as they were all eating out. His teammates of the Schweiden Adlers had reassured him that that probably wasn't the case and Y/n was just busy, but the male couldn't help but think otherwise. Hinata obviously wasn't helping his case either.

"Shut up! At least I have a girlfriend!" Kageyama exclaimed to the orange haired male who had grown over the past years since they've graduated from high school.

Hinata was about to say something until Daichi stopped them. "Okay you two that's enough" he said with a sigh, already feeling the nostalgia of when he was a third year and remembering his two first year teammates always bickering with each other.

Tsukishima snorted a bit, looking at Kageyama "Did you ask if she's cheating on you?" He questioned the male. Kageyama only stayed quiet, making Tsukishima sigh. "You're hopeless honestly" he said.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Why don't you call her?" Sugawara suggested, making Kageyama turn hid attention to his older friend who only gave him a smile. "Wouldn't hurt right?"

Kageyama slowly nodded and excused himself and got up from the table before leaving his old teammates for a few minutes to go outside and call the love of is life, unaware of his teammates spying and eavesdropping on his soon conversation with his high school sweetheart.

Taking out his phone, he unlocked it and opened his contacts before coming across the name of the person that he loves. Pressing the call button, he pressed the phone against his ear and listened to the ringing of the phone.

Once, twice, thrice, five times the phone rang until Y/n picked up the phone, making him tense up and worry that maybe it was true,but still held onto hope that it wasn't.

"Hello?" She questioned. Her voice sounded tired as Kageyama opened his mouth but no words came out, not even a sound. "Hello?" She said again. Soon, words finally came out of his mouth.

"Hey..." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Kageyama?" She questioned, he heard her voice brighten up a bit, making his heart ease up a bit, a small smile starting to appear on his face.

"Yeah" was all he said.

"Hey! How are you? Hopefully you're doing well!" She said happily. "I saw your game last week, good job babe" she complimented. His heart melted a bit, hearing her compliment him which made his cheeks a bit warm in the process.

"Well, obviously I would do good.." He muttered a bit which caused her to giggle a bit. Hearing her cute laugh only warmed his heart even more, hell, it even made him feel butterflies in his stomach. "How are you?" He breathed out.

"I'm good, A bit tired from work but nothing too bad" she replied. There was soon silence between the two, it wasn't awkward but more of a comfortable silence, but Kageyama was slowly becoming tense, readying himself to ask her the question.

"Hey-" before he could finish his sentence she had cut him off.

"Sorry, I better get going. I have stuff to do" she said, her voice now sounding a bit hurried. "Bye Tobio, see you soon love you" she soon hung up, leaving him a bit dumbfounded as he processed what had happened until his brain had caught up that she had hung up on him. His arm holding his phone to his ear soon fell to his side as he could feel his chest tighten.

His teammates glanced at each other with a sympathetic look before heading back to their seats before Kageyama noticed they had gone to eavesdrop on his question. They watched him come back inside as he slowly sat back down, not saying anything.

The table was quiet, no one knowing what to say until Hinata broke the silence. "Why don't you just go see her and ask" he suggested shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth. "That won't hurt either right?" He said now with food stuffed in his mouth.

Kageyama stared at the orange haired male before nodding, seeing that he had a good idea for once during the time that he's known the short male.

Slowly the days went by as he anticipated the day that he was going to confront the h/c haired woman. Stepping out of his, he stared at the house in front of him before slowly making his way to the door, his whole body feeling tense.

His hand raised up to knock on the door but hesitated, voices whispering things to him but he pushed it away and gently knocked on the door. Standing there patiently, he waited for a while before knocking again. He heard a small crash inside the house and cursing behind the door.

"Sorry, go back to sleep" he heard her voice say which made him become more anxious, making the voices come back.

Continuing to wait, the voices of doubt got louder until he saw the door open, showing Y/n who was obviously smaller compared to him. He saw as her hair was a bit of a mess as well as her clothes. Once seeing her, he had snapped and saw that his vision became blurry making her have a worried expression. Before she could say anything he went to her and hugged her, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Come on, lets go inside" she said softly, gently petting his hair. She felt him nod as they pulled away, Kageyama holding onto her hand tightly, seeing that if he would let go she would leave him.

Closing the door, she led him to her living room, not minding his tight grip on her hand. Both of them sitting on the couch she noticed him still crying, sniffling a bit making her slip her hand out of his, making him tense up before she pulled him over to her, falling back onto the couch in the process. Y/n was now laying on her back on the couch with her crying boyfriend on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

She started to rub his back with her hand in small circles. The both of them said nothing, staying silent with only the sound of Kageyama sniffling still. His arms snaked his way around her body which she didn't mind as he heard her steady heartbeat while resting his head on her chest.

"Feeling better?" She questioned, her voice hushed and gentle. He only nodded in response making her hum. "Rough day?" She asked. He only nodded again making her nod instead. She started to run her hand through his hair to soothe him.

Y/n felt him relax more which made her smile a bit. Kageyama moved his head a bit to look at the woman who he calls his girlfriend. "Are you cheating on me?" He questioned quietly. He watched as her eyes widened at his question making him tense a bit as she slightly sat up, making him sit up a bit as well.

"What? No of course not! What makes you say that?" She questioned him.

He hesitated to tell her, scared of what she'll say next. He's never felt this way in his entire life until he met Y/n. She was the only person to ever make him this anxious and scared in his life. It wasn't until he felt a hand on top of his and a small reassuring squeeze, making up look to see that it was his lovely girlfriend.

She gave him a small reassuring smile which made him open up. He told her everything. From when it started to when he started to have his doubts and not wanting to believe them. While telling her, he saw that she was listening to him the whole time as he vented to her. When he was done he saw as she had a small smile, making him suck in a breath before she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and pulling away.

"Tobio, you are the most important person to me. And never in my life did I ever think for a second that I would ever cheat on you. I'm sorry if I made you think that, I just had a lot of stuff to do. Work was keeping me occupied and I had a big responsibility to take care of as well." She told him.

He looked at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean responsibility?" He questioned her. It wasn't long until the both of them heard cries and whimpers which made them turn their heads to the sound as she let out a small chuckle.

"Why don't I show you what I mean" she said with a smile.

He nodded at her response and watched her stand up from the couch and walk to the hallway to her room. She seemed to be talking to someone until she came back, holding something in her arms. His eyes never left her as she sat back down on the couch and set whatever she was talking to on the couch. His eyes leaving her form, he looked down on the couch only to see a puppy.

It yawned a bit before noticing him and watched its tail, making its way to him before biting onto his clothing and tried to pull him, growling playfully.

"Since you're a pro volleyball player its become a bit lonely since you seemed busy. And I didn't want to bother you when you had your days off so my friend offered me a puppy. I've been busy because this little guy has been keeping me up late at night always needing to eat." She chuckled softly.

He watched as the puppy continued to mess with his clothes before pulling to hard and flopped backwards. It soon made eye contact with Y/n and quickly got off its back and made its way over to her, making her chuckle and pick them up and play with them. He watched in awe as a small flash came into his mind. He soon pulled her over to him, making her a bit surprised.

"Tobio?" She questioned, seeming a bit flustered seeing that she was sitting on his lap facing her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder before mumbling something inaudible. "Sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" She questioned him.

"I said will you start a family with me dumbass!" He exclaimed looking at her, his face red.

Hearing his words she became even more flustered. "Are..are you suggesting that we...get married.." She whispered the last two words to which he nodded in response. She stared at him as he waited for her response. He felt a soft pair of lips kiss his before they quickly left his. "Yes of course!" She exclaimed with a wide smile, laughing a bit.

He looked at her with his eyes shining a bit before he kissed her to which she responded with kissing him back. There was soon whining, making them pull away and look down at the puppy who was looking at them, barking at them. She chuckled and gently kissed the puppy to which they responded with licking her cheek. Kageyama smiled and pulled the both of them close to him, happy to start his new family

**Bonus:**

**It wasn't that long ago when Y/n and Kageyama got married. When Y/n got home she heard her husband seeming to talk to their dog who was now almost fully grown. Quietly closing the door, she took off her shoes and made her way to the living room and watched a scene to which she found amusing.**

**"Just so you know me and Y/n are married now, so she's fully mine" her husband said to the dog who only stared at him, panting a bit. "I also love her more too" he told the dog. It wasn't long until it licked his face making him stare at it. "I guess we can share her..." He muttered causing Y/n to let out a chuckle making the two look over at her. "How long were you there?" He questioned, slowly becoming flustered.**

**"Long enough to make a deal with Charlie" she said as their dog whose name was Charlie ran over to her, barking a bit and jumped onto her, making her laugh. She crouched a bit to be at the large dog's eye view and started to pet them. "I missed you too" she said with a smile.**

**Glancing over at Kageyama he saw him scowling a bit making her chuckle and went over to him and kissed his cheek. "I missed the both of you" she** **cooed** **as he looked at her. She smiled at him as he sighed, unable to stay upset with her. The two shared a small kiss on the lips before Charlie barked, causing Y/n to chuckle and give the dog a kiss too, making his tail wag even more.**

**"I'm glad you two are getting along" she said truthfully. There was only a small grumble and a happy bark for a response to her sentence making her laugh a bit. "Come on you two, lets look for something to eat."**


	22. Bokuto Kotaro : Wish I Were...

They were the talk of the school, the two of them getting compliments from others left to right. Even though they thanked them they didn't really care, they were just happy that they were together. They really did seem to go well together, and it wouldn't have happened without the help of their friend.

Just a simple 'I like her' was all it took for two hearts to bloom and one to break. It was hard to see them together. Wondering whether to be happy for them or whether to despise them or just the single person who took the person who they thought were the one. But they knew they never had the chance.

They saw the way the person they liked looked at the other in such awe. Even though they did feel happy for the new couple, he still remembers the 3rd of December and how they gave them their jacket during that cold winter day.

"Hey hey hey! It looks better on you!" they exclaimed, snow slightly falling on their gray hair.

"It's a bit too big on me, but thank you for the compliment" they gave the person they adored a soft smile as the two continued to walk. 

Every day during class, they would notice the way how he would look at them. They could never hate the person, they were too much of an angel, yet a part of them wished they were dead. They were brighter than the blue sky, and they knew they couldn't compare to them. He was so mesmerized by them that they couldn't compare to the person who he was so infatuated with. 

A piece of them would die inside them every day when they saw them together. So happy together as they held hands as he would wrap his arm around their shoulder sometimes. At some point, they saw them wearing his jacket.

"You gave them your jacket..?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing but polyester anyways! I don't mind!"

"But you like them better..."

"What happened?"

"Ah, nothing... Just talking to myself" 

If only he knew how much he liked him. If only it was him instead of her. But he could do nothing but wish..He wished that..well...

Akaashi wished to be Y/n...


	23. Kyotani Kentaro : He Likes You! <3

It's been a couple days and the boys volleyball club of Seijoh have noticed that something has been very wrong with one of their teammates, to be more specific, their first year Kyotani, also known as Mad Dog. While practicing volleyball he's been making more mistakes than usual and seems to be somewhere up in the clouds.

"He likes someone" Oikawa stated.

"Bullshit" Iwaizumi replied.

"It's not!" Oikawa exclaimed, starting to pout. "Lets follow him so I can prove it to you" he crossed his arms.

"Won't we look suspicious though?" Hanamaki questioned.

"We're just following him for a small while!" Oikawa exclaimed.

After volleyball practice and everyone had gotten dressed, the boys followed their teammate as it seems that he hadn't noticed them following him except for the people walking by them. The blonde had made his way to the field as the girls softball club were doing stretches, seeing that they had just finished practicing.

"See! He likes someone!" Oikawa said in a hushed tone as he smiled in triumph only to get smacked on the head by his childhood friend.

"Shut up Shittykawa" he muttered as they continued to follow the blonde. He seemed to be waiting by the gate as the girls started to take their leave and head to their club room to change out until one girl stopped by the gate and noticed the blonde.

"Oh! Kyotani, are you done with practice already?" she questioned the male as he only looked away.

"Yeah.." he muttered.

She let out a soft chuckle and gently patted his head. "I'm gonna go change, then we can get going" she said as he only nodded. She soon left as the boys watched.

"Isn't that L/n Y/n!?" Oikawa questioned in a loud hushed tone. 

"You know her?" Kindaichi questioned.

"She's captain of the girls softball club! Who wouldn't know her?" Oikawa questioned.

"He got rejected by her" Iwaizumi stated as the others couldn't help but snort a bit.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Oikawa whined.

"Shut up someone will hear us" Iwaizumi hit Oikawa againa as he pouted.

After a while, Y/n had came back with her school bag as she smiled at Kyotani. "Ready?" she questioned him as he nodded.

They watched as the two started to walk together, exiting the school as Oikawa nodded. "We should help him out" he stated.

"I think it's better to just leave him alone" Kunimi stated as the others nodded.

"No. As Mad Dog-Chan's teammates, we have to help him out!" Oikawa's eyes sparkled as a proud smile was on his face, "And I know just the plan" he stated.

The next day, Oikawa was making his way through the hallways as he was looking for a certain female, his eyes scanning the multiple students walking past him as he waved at the girls who waved and said hi and good morning to him. He soon noticed h/c hair bouncing a bit as it went inside a classroom. Making his way over, he poked his head before noticing the female who was talking to one of her friends, a smile on her face. 

"Yahoo~ Y/n-Chan can I talk to you for a second" he said in a bit of a singing voice. Her h/c orbs made eye contact with his brown ones as the two stared at each other. She soon sighed and said something to her friend before striding her way over to the tall male and exited her classroom. 

Crossing her arms, she looked up at the male. "If you're trying to ask me out again I'm sure you already know the answer" she stated as he shook his head.

"No of course not! I was just wondering when your next game is" he mused.

She raised an eyebrow at him, becoming skeptical of the student. "Why do you want to know?" she questioned him.

"I'm just wondering, it's not like it'll hurt anyone" he puffed his cheeks out as she blinked at him before pinching the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh.

"I have a game this Thursday" she informed.

"Great! Me and my teammates will see you there!" he exclaimed with a smile before leaving the female as she watched him leave.

"Weirdo.." she muttered before going back inside her classroom.

Slowly, the days were going by as it slowly came the day of Y/n's game. Oikawa had brought some outfits for his teammates who strongly disagreed with him right away. But, with enough bribing, they were hesitantly willing to go along with his plan on helping Kyotani bloom his soon to be relationship with Y/n. Students, parents, and friends had came to the game as they were cheering for their own team. When the boys got there, they game was already halfway through done. 

"Hurry! Get on the field!" Oikawa ushered his teammates onto the field.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Iwaizumi muttered, obviously irritated.

"I don't mind. I seem pretty good in a skirt" Matsukawa stated with a smile.

"Same here" Hanamaki said as the two snickered.

"Why the hell am I a part of this too!?" Kyotani yelled angrily as Oikawa tried to hush him as many people noticed them as they started to talk among each other, giggling and snickering at the males.

"You're gonna give us out! Now everyone get in place!!" Oikawa stated as the boys groaned and got into their position to get ready for the skit they're going to do as they've been practicing until it was the day of the game, which was today.

"Hey L/n" a girl from the softball team got her captain's attention as she looked over at them.

"What's up?" she questioned as Y/n's teammate motioned her head over to the boys. 

"You got yourself some cheerleaders" she stated with a smirk.

As Y/n looked over, she saw the volleyball boys in cheerleader outfits as they were cheering on their girls softball team while spelling out the captain's name. She couldn't help but crack a smile as she saw the boys as she soon made eye contact with Kyotani. Once he saw that she noticed him, his face turned red as he was about to make a run for it until he was stopped by Oikawa as he only continued to try and get out of his grip but was to no avail.

For the rest of the game, Y/n's mood was lifted even more as she was even more motivated to win this game since she had her cheerleaders by her side. And it was true, with needing only a few more points and ironically she hit herself a homerun, making her team win. She made a run for it to all three bases as the crowd cheered.

Her teammates cheered for her as they picked her up, making her laugh as they celebrated their win until she heard her name. Looking over, she saw the Seijoh boys holding up signs as it spelled out 'He Likes You!' with a heart and an arrow at the end which pointed at Kyotani as it didn't seem like he didn't know about this part of the skit as he tried to process what was happening before turning red and made his way to beat up Oikawa. But before he did, Y/n quickly made her way down from the people as she ran her way over to Kyotani and quickly hugged him, a smile on her face.

"I like you too" she said, panting a bit to catch her breath. She saw as his face turned even more red making her laugh and kiss his cheek as the rest of the Seijoh boys cheered, seeing that their plan worked. 

It was embarrassing, but for sure it was worth it, but it wasn't like Kyotani would actually admit that.

** Bonus: **

**Since Y/n was a third year she graduated in spring as well as the rest of the third years. It wasn't long until Kyotani became a bit of a sad puppy since his girlfriend had graduated even though they started dating only for a small while. It was the Inter-High Preliminaries and Seijoh and Karasuno were out on the court, getting themselves ready to play against each other.**

**Kyotani was stretching himself out until he heard a voice, "Kentaro!" the voice called out. Hearing the familiar voice, he quickly turned his head up to the second floor where the crowd were as he scanned through the crowd before finding a familiar h/c haired female wearing a cheerleader outfit and a bow in her hair. She smiled at him and waved at him, a pompom in that hand. "Good luck!" she shouted before making a heart with her arms.**

**"Seems like you got yourself a cheerleader" Yahaba teased as he became red, looking away.**

**"Shut up.." he muttered.**

**Man, did he love her.**


	24. Miya Atsumu : Lies

Atsumu stomped angrily out of the clubroom after he was done getting dressed as he entered the school. People avoided the male as it seemed that he would go off on someone if they were to try and talk to him. He muttered incoherent words and curses under his breath as he became more pissed off, letting the scene replay in his mind. 

_The boys volleyball club of Inarizaki were cleaning up the gym that they were using since it was almost time for school. While putting the balls away and mopping the floor, some of the team members were talking about girls and whether they had a girlfriend or not. At some point, they pulled the twins into their conversation._

_"What about you two? Have you two had a girlfriend before?" Yuto questioned the twins. They glanced at each other before they both shook their heads._

_"Not interested" Osamu stated bluntly._

_"Same here" Atsumu agreed._

_"I expect that from Osamu but never from you Atsumu, since you always seem to be flirting with your fangirls" Aran stated as Atsumu shrugged._

_"Well that's different. Besides, I'll be devoting my life to volleyball" he replied._

_"Pretty much he'll be alone his whole life" Osamu stated teasingly as he put a volleyball in the cart. "And he's never had a girlfriend before because it's pretty obvious how he's too much to handle" Osamu said with a small snicker._

_"Shut yer trap! Like you're one to talk!" Atsumu exclaimed, glaring daggers at his twin._

_"I actually did date someone" Osamu retorted making everyone look at the male with surprise, even his twin._

_"What!? When!?" Atsumu yelled. "I don't remember you tellin' me anything!" he yelled again._

_"Back in kindergarten. A girl asked me to be her valentine so I agreed" Osamu said and looked at his twin with a bored look._

_"That doesn't count! That was 12 years ago!" Atsumu yelled, getting pissed at his twin._ _Some of the boys snickered a bit as Atsumu looked at them, "What's so funny!?" he exclaimed._

_"Just the fact that Osamu actually dated someone and you haven't dated anyone in your life. Maybe Osamu is the better twin" Hitoshi said jokingly with the last sentence._

_This only pissed off the male even more as he became heated as Osamu sighed. "Here we go..." the gray haired male muttered._

_"Oh yeah!? Well, I'll show ya! I'll get myself a girlfriend and show her off to all of ya at our next practice!" he stated while yelling and pointing at them. He soon stormed off as they all sighed, a small chuckle coming out of their mouths._

As that scene replays in his mind, the more ticked off he got that he didn't even pay attention to where he was going and bumped into someone, causing them to fall back but not him. His cold eyes looked down at the person as it was a female who was quickly picking up her books.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, apologizing profusely as she started to pick up the scattered papers everywhere on the ground next.

He soon sighed, calming himself down and squatted down before picking the papers up. "Nah, it's my fault. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin" he said before handing the papers to the girl.

She looked up at him as she gave him a worried expression, "Are you sure?" she questioned him.

Atsumu stared at the female and her features. She had beautiful e/c eyes that shined in the light with her h/c hair perfectly in place. He saw as a tint of pink started to dust her cheeks, seeing that he was staring at her.

She was perfect

"Um..." she shifted awkwardly as he soon grabbed her hands, making her drop all of her stuff again. 

"Date me" he stated. This caught her off guard, making her blush even more.

"P..Pardon?" she stammered, her eyes widening. 

The students stared at the two students, whispering to one another, hearing the blonde's words nice and clear. "Please date me!" he stated again. 

More students started to whisper more, causing the girl to go into a panic as her eyes darted at the students staring at them, some girls even glaring at her as she quickly gathered her stuff before grabbing the male's hand. 

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else..." she muttered to him softly before leading him somewhere. 

He watched as she started to lead him somewhere. His eyes stayed on the female's figure as she was smaller compared to him, yet not too small. Her hair bounced with every step she took as he noticed the size difference between their hands. She soon pulled him into a vacant music room as she glanced around outside the door, making sure no one followed them before closing it. 

She looked at the male, as she let out a small sigh, her cheeks still a slight pink. "So you...Want to date me..?" she questioned the male.

He soon snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at her, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Yeah, I do" he stated before walking closer to her, making her blush a bit as she stepped back a bit until her back hit the door to the music room. "What do you say?" he questioned.

"I...I don't know.." she looked at Atsumu before looking away from him. "You don't really know me and just.." she glances at him before looking back down at the ground.

"I fell for you the first time I saw you" he stated. The female felt her face heat up more as the male took notice of this and let out a soft chuckle. "When I saw you, I knew you were the one. I promise you, that you can give me your heart" Atsumu took her hand before placing a soft kiss on her knuckles as she looked at him, her face heating up more and her heart racing even more.

"Then..I'm...I'm in your care" she gave him a soft smile as he hummed in response.

"Meet me in the gym after school so I can show you off to everyone" he said as the bell rang.

"Al..alright" she smiled at him as he leaned in, making her shut her eyes, thinking he was leaning in for a kiss before she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"You're blocking the door sweetheart" he whispered which sent shivers down her spine before becoming even more red in embarrassment.

"Er, right!" she quickly got out of the way, embarrassed as he chuckled again.

He soon left as she watched him leave the room. Putting a hand on her heart, she felt her heart beating rapidly as she let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down before quickly heading off to her class, hoping she doesn't become late. 

While going off to her classes, word already spread around that she and Atsumu were dating, meaning that she was already on the 'To Kill' list for Atsumu's fangirls. People would stare and whisper to their friends when she walked past but she didn't mind, just happy that she was able to date the person she's been crushing for a while. Once school ended, she quickly made her way to the gym that the boys volleyball club were using, making sure to avoid the fangirls that were coming for her heart.

Seeing the gym doors, she smiled and slid them open as she saw all eyes on her as she saw her boyfriend give her a smile, "Speak of the devil." he said before going over and took her hand. "This is my girlfriend, er.." he looked at the girl as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Y/n L/n" she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you all" she bowed as the others nodded slowly, having an uneasy feeling as they saw her.

"Lets start practicing then" Kita stated as the others nodded. 

Y/n watched as they warmed up before starting to do some practice matches. It wasn't long until the twins' fangirls came in to cheer them on until they noticed Y/n. She made sure to stay far away from them as she felt their glares burn right through her as she started to feel a bit uncomfortable and started to move a bit while hugging herself. The others took notice of this except for Atsumu as he was too focused on the practice match.

"Your girlfriend seems to be in a bit of trouble" Osamu stated to his twin.

"Huh?" he looked at his brother before seeing his head motioning over to the poor girl as he noticed the female. The two made eye contact as she smiled and gave him a smile wave as he gave her a smirk in return before refocusing on the game. "She's fine" he stated making his brother roll his eyes. 

The practice match went on for a while and once the fangirls saw that they were deep into the game, they went over to confront Y/n. Y/n noticed them in the corner of her eye but only ignored them yet felt even more uncomfortable as they got closer to her.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the girls questioned.

"Pardon..?" she looked over at the female with a small awkward smile as the other girl scoffed.

"Don't act dumb" she stated.

"I bet you bribed him to ask you out" the other girl said.

"That can't be possible since he seems like the kind of person to want to gain money by himself" Y/n replied with a smile. "And in my opinion, if you were Atsumu's true fans, then you would be happy for him that he was able to find love" she said truthfully.

The girls looked at her as if she were crazy before one of them raised their hand at the girl as she quickly closed her eyes and held her hands out to protect herself, waiting for the impact of her hand to hit her but there was none. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a tall male as he was holding onto the female's hand, stopping her from hitting the female.

"I think it's best if you were to leave, you're disturbing practice" he said with a stoic face.

The girls only scoffed before pulling her arm back, "Whatever, we'll just come back later. Lets go" the female said as the two left the gym.

The male soon turned around and looked at the female, the same expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Oh! Yes! I'm fine. I'm sorry for disturbing practice as well" she waved her hand a bit, a small smile on her face.

"You were fine, it was just those two" he stated simply.

"O..oh...Um, of course" she soon bowed. "Thank you again Rintaro-San" she said before straightening herself and giving him a smile. He stared at her for a bit before gently patting her head.

"Yeah" was all he said before he started to walk away.

"Hey! You alright?" another voice called out, making her look over to see the blonde.

"Yes. I'm fine thanks to Rintaro-San" she said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"That's good. I'll make sure to talk some sense into them next time" he glanced at the doors to the gym before looking back at the female. "Just glad that you're okay" he smiled as she smiled back with a smile.

"It takes a lot more to bring me down" she said proudly, causing him to chuckle. 

"We're almost done. If you want, you can leave early" he said to her.

"Oh no it's fine! I don't mind staying" she smiled at the male as he nodded.

"If you say so" he said before the others called for him. "I better get going then" he said before ruffling her hair before going to the court as she let out a soft chuckle. 

She watched as they continued to practice with one another until it was time for them to leave. They started to clean up as Y/n decided to help out. While helping out, the others started to get to know the female better. Everyone started to take a liking to the girl except for Atsumu, as his teammates noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to her which, in their opinion, made them quite annoyed at this fact.

"I'm sorry that my brother is an asshole" Osamu stated, making the female shake her head.

"Oh no! Not at all! I know how much volleyball means to him" she smiled at the twin as he hesitantly nodded, looking at her. "I understand if there are days when he just wants to play volleyball" she reassured.

"Are you sure?" Aran questioned the female as she looked over at him and nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure. Besides, if there's something that doesn't sit right with me I'll make sure to confront him about it!" she smiled, putting her hands on her hips as they chuckled, nodding.

"Well if he does anything we'll make sure to knock some sense into him" Kita stated.

"We can promise you that L/n-San!" Hitoshi said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to go to you guys if there's anything else on my mind" she gave them a smile, grateful towards them.

They soon excuse themselves as they had to go change as she let them go off to change into their school outfits. She waited for Atsumu as she hummed to herself, careful of her surroundings to make sure that she doesn't get jumped by a horde of angry fangirls.

Hearing the door creak, she looked over and saw the twins as she flashed them a smile as Atsumu looked at her with a curious glint in his eyes. "Why didn't you go home?" he questioned her.

"Oh I uh, I thought we could walk home together" she stated, fiddling with her cardigan, thinking that maybe she's moving to fast.

As Atsumu opened his mouth, Osamu elbowed him as the twins looked at each other, mentally communicating with each other as Atsumu rolled his eyes before looking at the girl, a smile on his face. "Sure" he said. 

He watched as her eyes lit up, a smile on her face, "Lets get going then" she said excitedly about to leave before he stopped her. She looked over at him and tilted her head as he held out his hand. 

"Don't you want to hold hands?" he questioned her with a smirk which caused her to blush a bit before putting her hand into his as he chuckled. "I'll see you at home Samu" he said to his brother before the two started to leave the gray haired male.

Osamu watched them leave the school grounds as he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What an idiot.." he breathed out.

For the next few days, Y/n's school life only got harder. She started to gain more attention and started to get picked on more by Atsumu's fangirls, but she honestly didn't mind since their threats didn't mean much to her. She knew that they wouldn't do anything to her unless she provokes them, unless they do so otherwise, but other than that she usually ignores and avoids them. Her school life has become a bit unusual, but she slowly adapted to it, remembering the paths of where to go to avoid the twins' fan club.

Humming to herself, she was making her way to the gym, seeming a bit happier than usual. She skipped to the door as she opened it, seeing as the boys were barely starting to stretch. Smiling, she stood to the side before calling at Atsumu's name making him go over to her.

"Whats up?" he questioned the female.

"Are you free this Saturday?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I was wondering if we could hang out Saturday, maybe go for a walk at a park or head to a cafe" she chimed with a smile. She watched him think a bit before nodding, a smile on his face.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at ten" he winked at her as her cheeks flushed before quickly nodding.

After the boys finished up their volleyball practice, just as usual, Y/n and Atsumu had walked back to her house, saying their goodbyes before Atsumu left to go to his house as well. The days slowly passed by, making Y/n become more nervous and excited as Saturday slowly came.

Panicking, she went through her closet, wondering what to wear before quickly picking out an outfit that she thought was fine before quickly putting it on. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror seeing that she was fine before quickly grabbing her stuff and leaving, making sure she didn't stay in her house any longer before she changes her mind and change her outfit and make herself late. There was a knock on her door as she tried to calm herself down, fixing up her hair real quick and put her shoes on before opening the door and made eye contact with the blonde male.

"Ready?" he questioned with a small smirk.

"Yeah" she smiled at him as he held out his hand, making her take his hand.

The two headed out and started to hang out together, talking about random stuff, mostly volleyball and their future of what they're going to do once they graduate high school. They visited a cafe, having a small snack as the two continued to talk. They walked around the neighborhood a bit, grabbing some small street food every now and then.

What caught Y/n's attention was Atsumu though, as cliche as that sounds it isn't exactly in a good way. Even though she kept up the conversation, she noticed that he didn't seem very interested, making her wonder if their supposed date wasn't to his liking.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you" she gave the male a sheepish smile as he only shook his head.

"No its fine" he stated.

"Are you sure?" she looked at him with a bit of uneasiness as he hums in response.

"Just being with you is good enough for me" he held her hand, giving it a small squeeze as she blushed a bit and nodded. The day slowly came to an end as Atsumu took the girl home. Saying their goodbyes, once Y/n closed the door to her house Atsumu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How boring..." he muttered

As the two continue to 'date', Y/n starts to notice how Atsumu slowly starts to distance himself from her. She tried not to be conscious of it, thinking that he must be busy with volleyball, yet something in the back of her mind says otherwise. When they continue to hang out together, at some point, he started to leave earlier and earlier and earlier while on their dates. 

Y/n sighed softly, ruffling her hair in frustration before letting out a soft sigh before deciding to talk to him just between the two of them when they go out together this weekend. Sighing softly she started to make her way to the gym until she heard a voice.

"Look who it is" the voice says, causing the female to tense up. She stayed where she was as she heard footsteps behind her get closer. "You won't be getting away this time" the female hissed.

Without another word, Y/n quickly made a run for it, hearing multiple footsteps behind her. She made sharp turns in the hallways, making as many detours as she could to try and lose the group of angry fangirls that wanted her dead. On her way to the gym, she noticed a gray haired male. Glancing behind her, she saw the girls haven't caught up to her yet and ran over to the male.

"Osamu!" she said in a hushed tone. The male heard her, making him stop in his tracks and see the female running to him, his eyes widening a bit. "Help me out please" she looked at him before glancing behind her as she quickly hid by a corner as Osamu looked at her with a questioning look before looking over to where the female came from after hearing footsteps. 

He saw a group of girls make their way towards him in an angry manner before noticing the male. They quickly stopped stomping around and cleaned themselves up before walking over to the other twin with a smile.

"Osamu!" one of the girls exclaimed with a smile. "How are you today?" she questioned.

"Good" he replied simply. "Are you looking for someone?" he questions. The girls glance at each other, communicating with each other mentally before nodding with one another.

"Yeah, we were just looking for L/n-Chan! We were going to invite her over to our sleep over" she stated with a smile.

_Lies_

Osamu thought before nodding. "I saw her walking in the opposite direction of you guys, she seemed to be in a rush though but I'm not sure" he stated.

"Alright! Thank you Osamu!" the girl chimed with a smile as the girls turned around and started walking. 

Osamu watched as they slowly left his sight and glanced behind him, seeing the female huffing a bit, trying to catch her breath. "They're gone now" he stated.

She peeked the corner a bit to make sure that he was right before humming in satisfaction. Going over to him, she smiled, looking up at him. "Thanks, I owe you one" she said.

"It's fine. Heading to the gym?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to Atsumu about something" she stated.

He nodded, looking at the female, "Why don't we go to the gym together?" he questioned.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly at him as he gave her a soft smile back, gently patting her head, causing her to giggle as the two started to head to the gym. 

While heading to the gym, Osamu noticed that she seemed to be having a much more fun time with him than Atsumu as he started to become irritated with his brother, seeming to be neglecting the girl who was his supposed girlfriend. 

Once they got the gym, they parted ways as Osamu had to change into his jersey and shorts as she nodded and went inside, only to see a few of the others in there as well as Atsumu. She eyed him before making her way over to him, the others taking notice as they slightly stopped what they were doing.

"Hey, can we talk?" she questioned the male.

He didn't look at her as he stretched out his legs, "Maybe later, I'm busy at the moment." 

"Then how about after school, it's Friday after all" she stated.

"I can't I'm busy" he replied.

"Saturday?" she questioned, crossing her arms as she started to tap her foot.

"I'm busy that day as well" he stated.

"Then I guess we're talking today" she said.

"I just said-" before he could finish his sentence she cut him off.

"We should break up" she said. His eyes widened and whipped his head to look at the female before quickly standing up.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"I don't know Atsumu, why don't you guess why?" she spat, her patience slowly dissipating.

"If it's because we aren't able to hang out as much I promise-" he was soon cut off again by her.

"Promise what? That you'll try and hang out with me? What a bunch of bullshit lies" she said, making him flinch a bit, not used to the female cursing nor raising her voice as much. "You're ignoring me. You keep finding excuses to try and leave early on our dates, you even stood me up once!" she exclaimed. "All we ever do is hold hands, we don't even do that anymore! I'm always having to deal with your fangirls bullshit and you don't even try to intervene! Atsumu, we haven't even kissed yet!" she hissed out. 

Her eyes were filled with rage as Atsumu didn't make any eye contact with her, mostly looking down as he clenched his fist a bit. The others watched in silence, feeling a bit awkward as the tension in the air only grew more.

"The day when you asked me out, was that even true?" she questioned. She watched as he opened his mouth before closing it, grimacing a bit. She scoffed before hugging herself, feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Then let me ask you this" she said. "Do you actually love me?" she questioned harshly, she waited for his answer, not having much hope in him saying yes.

He continued to looked down before exhaling softly. "No..." he replied, trailing off. 

She soon chuckled bitterly as Atsumu finally looked at the girl, his eyes slightly widening as tears were falling from her cheeks. "That's all I needed to hear" she said bitterly before exiting the gym. 

The gym soon fell silent as Atsumu glanced at his teammates who only shook their heads at him and continued to do their own thing. He then looked over at the doors of the gym, only to see his brother watching the pained female leaving before making eye contact with him and glared at him before turning and following the female.

The next day, word had already went out that Y/n and Atsumu had broken up, leaving his fangirls be relieved, happy to know that he was once again single. Atsumu was swallowed by the guilty thoughts that clouded his mind while walking to his class. Hearing a soft laughter, he looked up, only to see Y/n talking with one of her friends. 

"Y/n-" he spoke her name but she only walked past him as his mind started to race, thinking if whether she ignored him or if she just didn't hear him. Turning his head to look at the female, he watched her walk away from him, getting farther and farther away from him as there was a sting in his heart as the memories of him and her started to appear in his mind.

Students that were hanging in the hallway and were walking by started to whisper to each other, glancing at the blonde as he slowly realized that he was crying.

He also realized that,

_He had loved her_


	25. Suguru Daisho : Heart's Broke

Y/n hummed to herself as she was making her way to a cafe in Tokyo. Once she got to the certain cafe, she noticed a couple outside of the cafe as they seemed to be arguing as she couldn't help but listen to their conversation, seeing that they were a bit loud.

"All you ever talk about is volleyball! It's like you don't have any time with me!" the female exclaimed frustratingly towards the male.

"Mika it's not like that! I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you lately but that's because of a tournament that's coming up! I have to make sure that me and my team will win this so we can go to the Spring Tournament!" the male tried to reason.

"There you go again! Talking about volleyball! I'm sorry Daisho, but I think we should break up" she looked away from the male, hugging herself.

"Mika.." the male, whose name was Daisho, reached his hand out to the female as she stood back.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly before walking off, leaving Daisho to stand there with a sad expression. He sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair, seeming to be cursing at himself.

Y/n was about to enter before hesitating to open the door to the cafe as her conscious started to guilt trip her. Sighing to herself, she turned her whole body and looked at the male. "Hey" she said, catching his attention as he looked at her. "Wanna grab a drink?" She questioned awkwardly and pointed at the cafe as he hesitantly nodded at her.

As the two walked in, they went to order themselves a small snack and a drink before finding themselves a table. There was an awkward silence between the two, Y/n regretting with even asking the male to have a drink with her. The two teens didn't make eye contact with each other, not knowing what to say until they both flinched as the buzzer went off to inform them that their order was ready. Y/n excused herself to get their orders before quickly coming back and setting the tray down that consisted of one coffee, one cappuccino, and one tiramisu cake.

"Uh..Sorry..." Y/n started as she picked at her cake.

"What for?" he questioned, looking at her. The two made eye contact as both their eyes averted from each other as it only made them more awkward.

"For listening in to your break up, but I guess anyone would've heard with the volume you guys were kinda talking in..." she trailed off and bit the piece of cake from her fork.

"Oh..No it's fine..." he reassured. It continued to be silent between the two of them before the black haired male broke the silence. "Thanks.." he trailed making him catch the female's attention, a curious look in her eyes as he chuckled a bit. "For treating me to try and cheer me up" he added.

She gave him a small smile in response. "Yeah, it's the least I could do" she stated back. They quickly looked away from each other, feeling awkward once more. "So..You play volleyball..?" she questioned, glancing at the male.

He nodded in response, sipping on his coffee. "Yeah. I'm the captain of Nohebi High's Boys Volleyball" he stated.

She hummed in response, the name of the high school ringing a bell in her brain. "Seems like you're going up against my brother's team in the representative playoffs." she stated.

"I am?" he questioned, looking at her. As he took a closer look at her, he noticed a certain red jacket that the female had as it was quite big on her. He chuckled in amusement, a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh, you're part of Nekoma" he mused.

She hummed in response, a small smirk on her face. "I am" she mused.

"Why don't you tell me what their plan is?" he questioned the female.

"I would, but that wouldn't be fun now would it?" she mused and took a sip from her cappuccino.

"Why do you drink cappuccinos? Aren't they bitter?" he questioned the female.

"They're dark and bitter like my soul" she joked, making him chuckle.

"Daisho" he stated.

"Y/n" she replied. Glancing at her phone, she noticed a few texts and glanced at them, before noticing it was her brother. "I better get going, my brother is wondering where I'm at" she stated.

"I think I'll head out myself" he replied, seeing that it was getting a bit late. 

"You're not going to try and repay me back?" she questioned.

"Now why would I do that? You're part of the opponent's team" he stated with a smirk.

She had an amused smile. "But haven't you heard the term? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" she retorted. He thought about it for a bit before chuckling and taking out his phone and handing it to her.

"Text me whenever you're free" he said to her, causing her to chuckle as she handed him her phone. 

They both typed in their phone numbers before heading off in different directions. The days slowly went by and the two would text each other almost every day and would do their best to meet up so they could hang out. The two teens would converse about a lot of things, whether it was something random, being volleyball, or sometimes just Y/n keeping Daisho company as he tries to accept his break up with his girlfriend and giving him some advice in return. 

One day, while hanging out with Daisho, she started to realize something that caused her to curse at herself for ever doing that. That same day, she had gotten home late since her and the male had too much fun hanging out together. While having an internal battle with herself, she closed the front door behind her and started to take off her shoes, not noticing the tall figure standing in front of her.

"Ahem" they said, causing her to look at them. "And where were you?" they questioned. 

She rolled her eyes, seeing her brother with crossed arms. "I was out with friends Testu, didn't you see my text I sent you?" she questioned her brother. Yes, she was related to the rooster head Kuroo Tetsuro. 

"But you don't usually hang out with your friends this late" he stated. 

She soon sighed and put her slippers on before heading to the kitchen while he followed her. She grabbed herself a small snack as Kuroo continued to wait for her answer. She stared at him before closing her eyes and rubbed her temples. "My dopamine and norepinephrine levels are high" she stated.

His eyes widen before he broke out into a grin. "Who is it?" he questioned, "Do I know them?" he asked.

"I think it's better that you don't know" she stated, taking a sip from her water bottle as memories flashed in her mind about Kuroo venting to her about how much of a snake bastard Daisho was.

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "Can I meet him at least?" he questioned.

"You can meet him tomorrow" she stated.

He furrowed his brows a bit, looking at her questioningly. "The tournament is tomorrow though?" he stated.

"Exactly" she replied. She saw as his brain started to think quickly, seeming to try and figure out who the guy was as she only chuckled at this. 

"Why don't you ask him out?" he questioned.

"That's the thing, I can't" she stated, putting some food in her mouth, causing him to chuckle.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"He and his girlfriend just broke up and I'm pretty sure he's still hung up on her" she said with a sigh. 

He chuckled a bit, snatching some food from her plate. "Funny, the snake bastard also got dumped by his girlfriend." he snorted a bit.

"What a coincidence" she said while rolling her eyes, trying to hold back some sarcasm in her voice. "Anyways, I'm heading to bed since you so badly want me to come with you to the tournament" she said and put her plate in the sink.

"Good night~" he cooed as she rolled her eyes.

The next day soon came by as the two siblings headed out and went to Nekoma where they started to head to the Sumida City Gymnasium. They soon made it to the building as the students got out of the bus and entered the building. Once they were inside, they were greeted with Nohebi High's Boys Volleyball team.

"Well if it isn't the kitties" Daisho said with a smirk.

"Whatcha call us?" Taketora questioned, trying to intimidate the male.

"Leave him Yamamoto. Snake bastard's just trying to get under your skin" Kuroo said.

"You always leave that hair of yours the same as well. You sure you aren't lying about your height?" Daisho added, his smirk still on his face.

"Hah!?" Kuroo exclaimed, now joining his teammate. "I always push it down when I check my height" he growled as he started to push his bedhead down. He soon smirked a bit, looking at the male. "What about your relationship with Mika? I heard she broke up with you" he remarked.

His eyes soon widened, looking at Kuroo. "Wha-! She didn't dump me! I dumped her!!" he yelled.

"You sure you don't wanna sit this match out? I'm sure you must be hurt from the break up" Kuroo snickered before his head was pushed down so he was in a bowing position.

"Knock it off" Y/n stated before smacking the back of his head and letting go of his head.

"Y/n" Daishou said in a bit of surprise.

"Daishou, whats up" Y/n smiled at the male.

"You know the snake bastard?" Kuroo questioned his sister as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now shut up canis lupus familiaris lover" she stated.

"I see~" Daisho mused. "I feel bad that you're related to him" he stated.

"Tell me about it" Y/n replied with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, we should get going. Don't want to miss our first match" she said with a smirk.

"Can't wait to beat you" Daisho stated with a smirk, getting closer to her.

"In your dreams" she replied, stepping closer to him as their faces were inches apart, not breaking eye contact. Y/n soon let out a chuckle and turned on her heels and started to walk away. "Lets go guys" she said. The others nodded and started to follow her as Kuroo soon put the pieces together. He glared at Daisho before catching up to his teammates and sister.

"HE'S the one who made your dopamine and norepinephrine levels go up!?" he exclaimed.

The others looked at him in confusion except for Yaku, as he understood those two vocabularies. Y/n quickly turned around with slightly flustered cheeks, glaring at her brother. "Shut up! He might hear!" she hissed out

"Who cares! It's not like he understands anyways!" Kuroo retorted. 

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you" she said, groaning a bit. 

As Kuroo was about to say something else, he was soon kicked by Yaku as he jumped a bit, rubbing his butt. "What was that for?" he exclaimed.

Yaku sighed, looking at his captain with slight annoyance. "Just leave her alone" he stated before he walked off.

Slowly, the tournament had soon started as Nekoma and Fukurodani were going against each other first. Even though it was close, Fukurodani had won in the end as Nekoma only had one more chance to get into the spring tournament, and this time they were going against Nohebi. 

As both teams were on the court, Kuroo couldn't help but look at Daisho with a menacing glare before getting his attention pulled back to his team. Saying his usual moving words, the game soon started, and Nekoma had won. Y/n had went back to congratulate the boys before running into her crush. 

"Good game" she stated with a smile. "Though you guys did cheat" she added as Daisho chuckled.

"It's what we do to win" he stated with a smile, looking at the female.

"Um..." another voice said, causing the two to look over and see a female, seeing that it was Mika.

Daishou's eyes slightly lit up as Y/n took notice of this and chuckled softly and nudged him. "Told you she would come around" she stated as he looked at her and nodded with a smile. "I'll leave you two to it" she said with a smile before turning and walked away from the two to give them their time alone. 

She looked down at her feet as she started to make her way back to the boys until she saw water dripping down to the floor. She soon let out a bitter laugh and tried to wipe away her tears before stopping, noticing someone's feet. Looking up, she saw her brother as he looked at her with soft eyes. 

He pulled her into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I told you he was a snake bastard" Kuroo stated making Y/n laugh a bit.

"Yeah..He was" she confessed, sniffling a bit.

"Come on, lets go. I'm sure you're worried about Yaku" Kuroo stated as she hummed in response. 

Side hugging her, the two siblings continued to walk to catch up with the others as Y/n experienced her first heartbreak.


	26. Hinata Shoyo : Like The Sun | Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested oneshot

_For years, people have not been able to see color. The reason for this is because they have not found the person that was meant for them. It has been said that the universe has granted the people a way to know the person that was meant for them and they were meant for each other. The only way they would be able to know if the person was the one was by meeting them. Only then, would they be able to see the world in a different perspective, because they found the one they were looking for._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Y/n hummed to herself as she looked through her color coded closet. Looking through her clothes, she picked out an outfit before going through her drawers to look for some socks. Grabbing a pair, she put them on as she started to grab her stuff before her phone started to ring. Looking at the caller, she rolled her eyes at the name before picking it up.

"What's up Kenma" she rested her phone on her shoulder as the side of her head pressed against her phone so it wouldn't fall as she started to put her shoes on.

"You're going to the game right?" he questioned the female.

"Yes yes" she hummed before putting the phone back in her hand and grabbed her keys, exiting her house and headed straight to her car. "I don't know why you're making me go to a volleyball game. You know I'm not one for sports" she stated.

"You can thank me later" was all he said, making her furrow her brows.

"Why?" she questioned.

He ignored her question, and continued to talk. "You can treat me by buying me apple pies" he simply stated.

She rolled her eyes as she went inside her car and started the engine while putting her seatbelt on. "Yeah okay, because you obviously can't buy yourself apple pies. Totally not the famous gamer Kodzuken" she said sarcastically.

"Have fun at the game. I have to start a livestream now. Tell me how it goes" Kenma said before hanging up.

She sighed to herself and set her phone down on the passenger seat before driving off to Kamei Arena Sendai Gymnasium. She hummed along to the radio before making it to her destination. Parking her car somewhere in the parking lot, she got out her car and went inside the gymnasium and saw that many people had came to watch the game between the Schweiden Adlers and Black Jackals. She walked around a bit, trying to squeeze her way through the many people that were trying to get through themselves. 

Tripping on her own feet, she fell into someone's chest as she let out a small 'Oomf!'. Looking up, she noticed rooster looking bedhair that she couldn't help but miss. A smile graced her lips as the person smiled back at her. 

"Y/n, good to see you" Kuroo stated.

"It's good to see you too" she said with a smile before stepping back from him. She noticed a ring on his left hand on his ring finger making her chuckle. "Congrats by the way." she said.

He glanced at his ring before letting out a soft chuckle. "Thanks" he replied.

"I'm obviously going to be the best man right?" she joked as Kuroo looked at her with a smile.

"You are actually" he stated making her look at him with wide eyes. "Well, best woman in terms of gender" he added.

"I-..." she was speechless as Kuroo chuckled. "I'm flattered" she was soon able to say before grinning. "Just tell me the details, maybe I could help you two out since both of you are.." she stopped to think about her words, "Interesting, people" she stated making Kuroo snicker a bit.

"As long as we don't have to pay" he stated making her raise a brow.

"I love you both but I need to make a living somehow" she said, half joking half not. 

The two adults continued to talk while making their way to the court to watch while standing instead of sitting on the seats. The game had already started as they were already on their third set. Y/n would glance at the court every now and then but never really showed any interest in the game as she continued to talk to Kuroo.

"You should pay attention to the court y'know" Kuroo stated.

"What for?" she questioned, looking at Kuroo with curiosity.

"If you don't then all of this would've been for nothing and Kenma bought you a ticket for no reason" Kuroo stated as she furrowed her eyebrows, seeing that Kuroo ignored her question.

"That doesn't answer my question" she stated.

Kuroo chuckled, looking at the female. "Kenma had his suspicion about something for a long time, so he wanted to see if his suspicion was correct" he stated before looking back on the court.

Y/n continued to have furrowed brows before following suit of his action and looked at the game as she looked at the right time as #21 of the Black Jackals had jumped to do a quick attack with their #13. While #21 was hitting the volleyball, the two adults made eye contact with each other as both their eyes widened.

The two adults started to see color as it first started with each other. Color bloomed from them before starting to spread their surroundings as the two didn't break eye contact with each other. Y/n stared at #21 as gravity had pushed him back down on the ground. She noticed his orange hair that shone in the light while he noticed how her e/c eyes glimmered with fascination.

"He's like the sun..." she breathed out as Kuroo glanced at the female, who was staring at the pipsqueak with awe, and chuckled.

"Looks like his superstition was right" he stated before looking back at the court and saw Hinata staring right back at the female. 

"She's like..." Hinata couldn't find the words as the others looked at him with confusion but with a bit of curiosity. "She's like OWAAHH!" he exclaimed as the others flinched at his sudden burst of energy. Hinata saw the female laugh a bit at his outburst, his heart fluttering as he saw her smile. He was soon motivated even more to win this game, just so he could see her.

** Bonus: **

**Once the game was over, with the Black Jackals winning, Y/n pushed the metal barricade out of her way as she ran towards the orange haired male as he ran towards her as well. The others watched them as Hinata picked her up and spun her in the air making her laugh a bit.**

**They looked at each other as Hinata gently set her back down, both of them not saying anything as wide grins were on their faces until she cupped her cheeks and kissed him. Some of the crowd oohed at this as well as Hinata's teammates as Hinata's face turned red.**

**They pulled away, looking at each other in awe before they rested their foreheads against each other, a smile on both their faces.**

****


	27. Yamaguchi Tadashi : The Bliss of Your Skin : Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : There's signs of self harm and a panic attack in this one shot, I advise you to not read if you're sensitive to this.

_Everyone knows about soulmates. Over the years it has evolved into ways on how to find your other half. If you were to do anything to your skin, for example drawing on it, then it would appear on your soulmate's skin and vice versa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A small h/c haired female was in her class. She was taking notes on math as her head would look up every few seconds so she could try and catch up with what her teacher was writing on the board, too busy to even take in what the teacher was telling them about the formula that they were using and how it worked._

_It wasn't until there was a scream that made all the students, and teacher, flinch and see what had happened, only for a girl that was sitting next to Y/n point at her with a horrified look, making everyone look only for the rest of class to gasp._

_"Y/n! You're bleeding!" one of the female's friends exclaimed._

_It was somewhat true. She was bleeding, but it wasn't her blood. They ushered her to the nurse's office and when they tried to heal the wounds, they have found that it was the doing of her soulmate. The school had called her parents so she would go home as they calmed down her classmates that everything was fine. Once she was home her parents quickly made her change into a long sleeve shirt. They didn't want to have their neighbors think that their daughter was depressed._

_Y/n on the other hand, she didn't care all that much to what others would think of her, she was just worried for her soulmate. Sure she hasn't talked to them before, but she knew they were hurting. Going to her room, she grabbed a f/c pen and started to write on the palm of her hand. It was just a simple hi with a smiley face added to it. She watched as the cuts stopped appearing on the inside of her forearm._

_She watched as the shaky letters of 'I'm sorry' were wrote on her palm. She scribbled a response to the apology._

_'What for?' she questioned._

_'For the cuts' they replied._

_'It's fine' Y/n wrote back. Hesitant to write something else but decided to do so. 'But are you alright?', she watched as her soulmate took a bit of time until she noticed that the blood on the cuts were being diluted by what she was guessing was from water. She smiled, seeing that her soulmate was patching themselves up. After a while, they soon replied._

_'A little bit, now that you're here' they replied. She grinned at this and quickly wrote back._

_'That's good! If there's anything bothering you I'm always here! Or if anyone is bothering you I'll make sure to fight them!' she quickly wrote down._

_'Haha! I'll keep that in mind then!' they responded._

And that was how Y/n met her soulmate for the first time. Slowly, the years went by and she was a high schooler now. She gently rubbed the scars on her forearm, a soft smile on her lips as she remembered when she first wrote to her soulmate. After that day, they started to talk to each other more. She learned that his name was Yamaguchi Tadashi, but to call him by Tadashi, she called him Yams instead. 

Whenever his demons came to taunt him, she was always there to comfort him. Writing him comforting words or drawing funny drawings and even sending him a few pick up lines that she knew would make him laugh. She was his everything, and he was her everything as well. 

She didn't mind having the scars show on her forearm, but she decided to hide them for the sake of Tadashi. She knew that he didn't like the spotlight that much and she knew that others would slander him or even pity the two of them. It was also something very personal for the both of them, especially Tadashi. 

At the moment, she was making her way to the gym that the boys volleyball club was using. She was the third manager of the club. Her being smart (not really), she thought that if she were to be the manager of Fukurodani Academy's boys volleyball club then maybe, just maybe, she would be able to run into Tadashi if their teams were to ever go against each other. She hummed to herself as she tugged the left sleeve of her jacket down so the scars weren't noticeable on her forearm. 

Opening the door, the slamming of a volleyball hitting the gym floor echoed in the gym. Y/n smiled softly as she looked over and saw that their ace was the one to spike it.

"Good hit Bokuto-Senpai" she said with a smile. She watched as his ear twitched and head whip over to look at her as he had a wide grin on his face. Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her.

"Right right? Aren't I just the greatest!" he exclaimed as she chuckled softly, smiling.

"That's why you're our ace Bokuto-Senpai, because you're the most awesome spiker" she complimented. She watched as his smile went bigger and went to his teammates.

"You hear that? She said I'm the most awesome spiker! You hear that Akaashi? Did ya? Did ya?" the third year ushered the second year to answer him as he became more excited, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, I heard her Bokuto-San" he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You really gotta stop feeding his ego" Konoha said to the female, walking over to her.

"It's not hurting anyone, besides, I think that's a good way to really up his self esteem so he can do even better during volleyball" Y/n replied to her upperclassman, giving him a smile.

"How manipulative~" he teased making her roll her eyes and playfully hit him. 

"No I'm not" she said. "I'm just making sure that you guys don't have to deal with his emo side" she stated.

"Thank you Y/n-Chan~" Konoha cooed, making her roll her eyes once more.

"Alright, gather up" the coach told the teens. They all did so as the boys sat down on the ground while the girls stayed standing up. "The training camp is coming up and we'll be going to Shinzen High this time" the coach informed. "So get yourselves ready in a few days."

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

The days passed by as it was the night before the day that summer training came. Y/n decided to stay up and head go to bed when she gets on the bus. At the moment, she was talking to Tadashi as she smiled, telling him about where she was going.

'Ahh, I'm so excited!' she wrote down on the front side of her arm.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping then?' Tadashi wrote back.

'I would, but I would be getting up anyways' she replied.

'What time are you leaving?' he questioned her.

'Around six or seven why?' she answered.

'Y/n that's in nine hours!' he exclaimed through his hand writing

'It's fine! I'll just sleep on the bus!' she reassured

'How long does it take to get to Saitama?' he questions her once more

Y/n hesitates to answer him as she just puts three tiny dots on the free space she has on her arm.

'Y/n' Tadashi writes

She let out a soft sigh before replying to him. '37 minutes...'

'Go sleep!' he ordered

'Well what about you! Huh? Shouldn't YOU be sleeping?' she retorts

The male smiled at the female's words before deciding to bargain with her. 'How about if you go to sleep then I'll go to sleep?'

Y/n thought for a bit before smiling herself and replied to him.'Fair deal, now go sleep!'

'You first!' he exclaimed.

'Fine!' she responded without being stubborn. The two stopped writing on each other's arms as she smiled before writing on her arm once more. 'You asleep yet?' she questioned the boy.

'Just go to sleep!' Tadashi tried to hold in his laughter since it was the middle of the night as he wrote his sentence, a wide smile on his face.

'Fine fine!' she said.

'Before you leave' he quickly wrote, almost forgetting something.

'What's up?' she questioned.

'I wanna meet you before high school ends. So what would be a good way to recognize each other?' he asked the female.

'Ooh, like a secret code?' she questioned.

'We can do that' he said.

Both teenagers were both thinking until Y/n thought of something. 'Oh! How about I say 'The crow is leaving the nest' and you can say 'The owl is hooting'?'

'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' he questioned.

'I mean we could, but why not switch it up?' she smiled.

'I guess it's settled then' Tadashi smiled as well.

'I'll see you next year or in two years then! Don't forget!' she playfully scolded.

'You either!' he softly chuckled as the two soon wrote good night to each other. Tadashi was excited to surprise his soulmate. He couldn't help but smile widely, wondering what she looked like, but soon brushed it off because he knew that however she looked like he would love her all the same. 

But what about himself?

The green haired male shook his head, he knew Y/n would accept him just the way he was.

But what if she didn't...?

No, of course she wouldn't judge him. This is Y/n he's talking about. The person who would beat anyone up if they were to bully him whether it be about him being alone or for his looks.

His looks...

He quickly sat up from his bed and exited his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he turned on the bathroom light and took a look at himself in the mirror. His brown eyes stared at his green hair to his freckles.

What if she didn't like his hair?

What if she didn't like his freckles?

What if she just didn't like him in general?

He was a freak. The kids back in his elementary school reminded him every day of that. He had no friends and just looked weird in general.

Tadashi soon started to have doubts about going to the training camp. He glanced at his phone and went to his contacts and went to Tsukishima. He stared at the phone screen, debating whether he should go or not. His stomach churned as he thought of the idea of him seeing Y/n tomorrow. 

Would she still be interested in him after seeing him? 

Would she like the person that he was now?

What if she was just talking to him out of pity? They did meet under weird circumstances.

The more he thought about it, the more it made his chest tighten and heart quicken. His breath hitched as the thoughts continued to cloud his mind. The demons started to make their way and infect his mind. The voices in his mind became louder as he felt his heart pound in his head, his breath quickening.

'No no no no no, this isn't supposed to happen' he thought to himself. He started to quickly open the drawers to the sink to find something to calm himself, or at least keep him busy. His eyes frantically looked through all of the drawers, despair growing more and more in his body.

"Come on come on come on" he muttered under his breath. His vision started to become blurry until he found something shine a bit from the bathroom light. Quickly, his hands fumbled to grab the shiny object from the drawer only to realize what it was.

His razor blade.

He saw his hands tremble as he slowly put the blade against his forearm where he saw the scars he had since middle school. A flashback quickly went through his mind.

_'Hey, no more cutting yourself alright?' Y/n wrote to the boy._

_"I'm sorry, I'm probably leaving scars on you too. They're ugly, aren't they?' he wrote back, his self esteem lowering._

_'What? No! I just don't want you getting hurt! And besides, they're not ugly, they're beautiful. It's a sign of a battle that you've went through only for you to win in the end!' the female explained._

_Reading this, Tadashi couldn't help but smile. 'Okay, I promise to stop then' he wrote._

_'It's a promise then!' she replied._

Tadashi felt the sting against his skin as he saw the dark red liquid ooze out from the small slit he made. He let out a choked sob as he soon dropped the blade and fell to the floor, his back against the bathtub as his body trembled, letting out quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry...I broke my promise..." he choked out quietly as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

For the next few hours, Tadashi locked himself in the bathroom by himself, curled up by the tub. There were times that he couldn't take it and glide the blade against his skin, only for him to drop it once more and feel the guilt build more and more inside him for breaking his promise. 

He heard his alarm on his phone go off to signal for him that he has to leave for the training camp. Forcing himself to get up, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw how pathetic he looked. Red, puffy eyes and messy hair. Sighing, he splashed water on his face and neatened his hair a bit. About to leave, he noticed the freshly made cuts on his arm and went back to look for some rubbing alcohol and bandages so they wouldn't get infected later on during camp.

Once he was done, he went off to his bedroom to get himself dressed. Seeing he had everything he needed. He left his house and started to walk to the high school. While making his way to the high school he bumped into Tsukishima on his way there.

"Ready to see your girlfriend?" Tsukishima teased. Hearing he got no response, he looked over at his childhood friend who seemed to be looking at nothing. "Yamaguchi?" he questioned.

"Huh?" the boy quickly snapped out of it and looked up at the blonde.

"I said if you're ready to see your girlfriend" he repeated himself, a bit annoyed.

"Oh uh..yeah..yeah..." Yamaguchi went back to looking down at the ground which made him furrow his brows a bit. Of course he would be annoying but he couldn't help but be worried, he was his childhood friend after all. He opened his mouth to say something but soon stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

Once they got to their school, they saw their teammates there as well and all got counted. Seeing that everyone was there, they got on the bus and drove off to Saitama. 

Y/n on the other hand, woke up a little more later than Yamaguchi. Hearing her alarm go off, she groaned and turned off the alarm that was on her phone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she went off to her bathroom and did her morning routine. Splashing water on her face to really get her awake, she noticed cuts on her arm, making her furrow her brows. Quickly, she dried her face to make sure she wasn't seeing things before looking at her forearm once more.

She gently rubbed the fresh cuts on her arm as she saw that there was some blood coming out from it, but it didn't drip, making her think that Yamaguchi had probably bandaged them up. She pressed her forehead against her wrist, her eyes closed as she let out a small sigh.

"Oh Tadashi..." she said softly.

Getting dressed, she put on her jacket and made sure the cuts were hidden before making her way to Fukurodani. Waving at the others, they did a quick count before heading off to Saitama. Once they got there, they saw that Ubugawa were already there, making them quickly leave the bus and head inside the gym so the boys could warm themselves up.

While warming up, the three managers hung out together, well, two of them did. Y/n was standing to the side, her mind too preoccupied with being worried about her soulmate. Even though she wrote to him he hasn't wrote back to her, making her think of the worst things. 

"Y/n-San?" a voice called out to her, making her snap out of it and look over to see who called her name, only to see Akaashi. She gave him a weak smile as she rubbed her arm. 

"Oh, Akaashi" she said. "Sorry, did you say something?" she questioned.

"I asked if you were alright" he simply said.

"Oh uh..Yeah" she gently pulled her sleeve down, the second year took notice of this action as his eyes flickered back to the female.

"Is it your soulmate?" he questioned.

She let out a soft chuckle as her thumb started to gently rub her forearm. "Yeah..." was all she said. "Some things happened and just...I can't help but be worried, y'know? For all I know he could be...He could be.." her voice started to crack as she couldn't continue her sentence as tears started to fall from the female's eyes. The male's eyes softened and gently pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. "Oh god..Akaashi..." she choked out as she cried more into his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay Y/n-San..." he said softly.

The others had soon taken notice of the crying female, making them more worried. They only decided to leave them be, seeing that the female needed to be alone, but a certain ace thought otherwise.

"Hey hey hey! What's happening?" he questioned with a big grin on his face.

"Bokuto-San.." Akaashi stared at the male in a warning matter as the female pulled away from Akaashi and sniffled. Bokuto noticed the crying female, making him furrow his brows.

"What's wrong Y/n-Chan?" he questioned, worry in his voice.

"N..no...It's...It's nothing" she gave the ace a weak smile as she tried to stop crying, only for more tears to fall from her eyes as a choked sob left her lips. She soon felt a pair of strong arms engulf her, making her softly smile and wrap her arms around Bokuto's torso.

"Everything will get better Y/n-Chan, I promise" Bokuto said whole heartedly, his voice laced with a serious tone, something new to both Akaashi and Y/n.

"Thanks Bokuto-Senpai..." she said softly, sniffling a bit. She pulled away and felt warm hands wipe away her tears, making her look up to see Bokuto crying as well.

"You...You can't cry Y/n-Chan" he said before he started to cry as well. This time, it was Y/n's turn to comfort the male as she let out a small laugh.

"I'm okay now Bokuto-Senpai, really" she sniffed once more as he sadly nodded, his hair slightly deflated, making her chuckle as she tried to make his up pointy like always. "You should get going now, the others are waiting" she said, making him nod again and wipe away his tears.

She waved goodbye to them, a smile still on her lips as she watched them go against Ubugawa. Letting out a shaky breath, she couldn't help but still be worried about Yamaguchi. She hugged herself as she watched her team play, sniffling every now and then.

"Are you okay?" a voice questioned.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine" she turned to look at the person, only to be slightly startled to only see someone's chest, making her look up and see a tall male with grey hair and green eyes. This startled the female even more, making her step back from the tall male. "You're really tall..." she breathed out, her eyes slightly wide.

"I am pretty tall huh?" he grinned with pride as he rubbed the back of his neck before falling forwards. "Ouch! Yaku-San!" he exclaimed. Soon, a shorter male glared at the taller male. 

"Stop scaring her!" he scolded. He turned towards the female and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry, he has no manners" he said.

"Oh no! It's fine! I was just surprised at how tall he was!" Y/n reassured, a small smile on her lips. "Er..Yaku-San right?" she looked at the male as he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Y/n, right?" he questioned as she nodded in affirmation.

"That's me" she smiled a little more, making him softly chuckle. Another male started to walk before stopping, now standing next to Yaku. He had pudding like hair as he was on his phone. 

"Oh, Shoyo's here" he said.

"Who?" Y/n questioned, looking at the male.

"My friend, he's from Karasuno" the male said, looking up at the female.

The three males watched as her eyes widened, making her make a dash out of the gym as they only watched her with a bit of a confused expression. Kenma only shrugged it off.

Y/n quickly excused herself from the other teams coming in as she ran outside of the school and saw a bus there with teenagers wearing black jackets. Her feet quickly ran towards the group as they all stopped to look at her. Her eyes were frantic as she looked at the boys that were getting their stuff. Her heart unable to take it, she said the code words.

"The...The crow is leaving the nest!" she exclaimed. She saw as a particular boy with green hair instantly looked her way as the others weren't as fast as he was to look at her. The two teens locked eyes as she felt her eyes well up before running towards the male and engulfed him in a hug. "You idiot!" she wailed out as she started to cry into his chest.

The other boys watched in confusion until they slowly got the message, well, some of them. Quickly grabbing their things, they decided to leave the two alone for a bit as the female continued to cry into his chest. 

"I..I thought something bad happened to you and I just..." she continued to cry as it was now the male's turn to cry.

"I'm sorry" he choked out as he hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. "I..I was scared you wouldn't like me and..and I broke my promise..." he explained as the two cried in each other's arms.

Slightly calming herself down, she slightly pulled away to look at him as he did the same. She saw as his eyes were already red and puffy, making her cup his cheeks and rest her forehead against his.

"You dummy...I would never hate you" she said, taking a deep breath. The two sniffled a bit as they looked at each other before slightly laughing. She soon pulled him into a kiss which had caught the male off guard. Pulling away, she smiled at his red face as she hugged him once more. "I love you Tadashi.." she said softly.

"I love you too Y/n"


	28. Azumane Asahi : Warmth

Humming softly to herself, a female with h/c hair walked through the hallways, her hair slightly bouncing to the way that she walked. Students glanced her way, whispering to one another about the female, whether it was something good or bad, she didn't really care. She hummed a small tune to herself, listening to all of the footsteps around her, mostly just roaming aimlessly around the halls of the school. Her ears perked up like a dog's when she heard a certain red head's voice with a stoic male's voice replying in short sentences which made her smile. 

Quickening her steps, her eyes were focused in front of her as she tried to look for some dark olive brown hair that was accompanied with red hair. Her eyes darting around the small crowd of students, she finally spotted both colors of hair she's been looking for and started to run at this point. Seeing the tall buff male in her peripheral vision, she grinned before engulfing the tall male in a hug.

"You shouldn't be running in the halls Y/n" the ace of Shiratorizawa stated, his voice rumbling in his chest as she felt one of his arms around her body as she hummed in response before looking up at him with a smile.

"I know, but I was excited to see you. I didn't get to see you this morning" she stated, playfully pouting before it turned back into a smile.

"Heeey, where's my hug" the red haired male questioned as she giggled and let go of the tall male and went in for a hug with the guess monster.

"We wouldn't forget to hug my favorite" she stated with a smile.

"Hear that Wakatoshi-Kun? I'm her favorite" Tendou said with a smug smile.

"Yes" was all he said, a small frown on his lips as the girl noticed.

"Hey, you're my favorite cousin" she stated with a smile. The two watched as he nodded, his frown soon disappearing, making the two snicker. The three started to walk together as Tendou and Y/n were conversing with each other, Ushijima walking with the two, not really being a part of their conversation. "I heard you guys are going against Karasuno" she stated as Tendou hummed.

"Wakatoshi-Kun picked a fight with Oikawa again yesterday" Tendou stated as Y/n snickered.

"You know he's never going to join Shiratorizawa right?" the female told the tall male that was besides her as he nodded.

"It's a shame he didn't join" he stated as she chuckled. 

"Well, I'm sure he had his reasons to not joining" she stated.

The three soon said their goodbyes as the boys went to the club room to change while she headed off to the gym, only to say hello to coach Washijo. 

"Good evening coach" she mused as she started to help set things up for the boys.

"Evening" was all he said as she smiled. 

Slowly, the boys all started to make their way into the gym, some talking to one another and others bickering with one another. Y/n soon took notice of them and smiled and quickly made her way over to them.

"Semi-Semi!" she exclaimed, seeing the ash blonde come in the gym first. She saw his face turn into a scowl hearing the nickname but once seeing the female calling him by that nickname, his face soon turned into a smile as he opened his arms as she ran into him, engulfing the male in a hug as he chuckled.

"Hi N/n-Chan" he said as she looked up at him and smiled. 

"Have you heard of Topoligist by biz yet?" the female questioned as he shook his head. She slowly pulled away from him smiling, "I'll make sure you hear it after practice then!" she said happily as he nodded, softly chuckling.

"Alright" he replied. 

"Yamagata!" the girl quickly hugged the male that was a few feet away from Semi as he chuckled as well.

"Hey Y/n" he smiled.

The two conversed for a bit before she moved on to the next few people as the boys were used to her hugs, seeing that it became a normal thing to get a daily hug from the female.

"Y/n-Senpai!" Goshiki gushed with a wide grin as Y/n smiled at him.

"Goshiki!" she said with a smile and went over to him.

"You act like a two year old" Shirabu insulted. The young male was about to reply before getting hugged by the older female. 

"Hey hey, Shirabu. You shouldn't bully your underclassman like that" Y/n said, looking at the copper-colored hair male. "He'll be the captain in two years y'know" she smiled softly at the male. 

The male only looked away, mumbling something incoherent as the female softly chuckled before releasing her underclassman and went over and gently tugged at the male's hands. 

"I'm sorry, you're not mad are you?" she questioned, a small smile on her lips. The male glanced at her before sighing. 

"No.." he muttered making her smile widen.

"That's good" she said before hugging the male as he hugged her back.

"You're hugs are always nice Y/n-Chan" he mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad they are" she hummed softly as the two pulled away. "Have fun with practice" she smiled.

And for almost the rest of the remaining hours that the sun was up, the boys did a small practice game with each other. When they were done, they all got back into their school uniforms and all went to the cafeteria to grab a small bite to eat.

"Make sure to get a good night's sleep you guys! You have a game with Karasuno tomorrow" Y/n told the boys with a smile as she was going through her phone real quick as she plugged in her earbuds, lending one to Semi as he took it and put it in one of his ears.

"We'll beat them for sure!" Goshiki said with determination.

Everyone agreed with the first year. As they all continued to have a small conversation, once they were done with their food they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to head to their dorms.

The next day, everyone was on the bus and started to make their way to Senday City Gym. Y/n walked with the boys, talking to the first year.

"Y/n-Senpai" Goshiki called out as she hummed in response to let him know that she was listening to him. "Why do you like hugs so much?" he questioned. 

"Ah well-" before she could start, Tendou jumped into their conversation.

"Didn't you know Goshiki? Y/n is a hopeless romantic" Tendou cooed, slinging an arm around her shoulder as she slightly rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha very funny" she stated. Moving the male's arm around from her shoulders she walked a bit forward smiling to herself. "Hugs are just really nice y'know? They bring this sort of warmth to you and just knowing you're in someone else's arms is just comforting" she smiled.

"Hopeless romantic" Tendou said again making Y/n laugh a bit as she turned around to face them, walking backwards.

"Call it what you want, but I just hope the person I find really loves hugs." Y/n said with a smile. "A really kind person who'll I'll just adore with all my heart and hopefully they do the same with me" Y/n said as she started to rant about the person she would like to meet.

The boys only watched in amusement and watched as the female bumped into someone, making her fall backwards as the boys' eyes widened, reaching out towards her as she fell on top of the person that she bumped into. 

She felt a pair of strong arms around her, protecting her from getting injured. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she was on leaning against their chest as the two of them were sitting on the floor. Eyes widening, she whipped her head over to apologize before having her e/c eyes be met with dark brown ones. She stared into them as they did the same. She was entranced by the male until someone broke the silence by clearing their throat.

Snapping out of it, the two realized that they were quite close to each other and quickly got up and apologized. Both of them bowed, only for the two teens to hit their heads together from bowing at the same time. Both wincing, they held their heads a bit from the pain as the two looked at each other.

Y/n felt her cheeks heat up as she saw that he was quite tall, almost as tall as her cousin, Wakatoshi. She held out her hand, slightly clearing her throat. "Ushijima, Ushijima Y/n" she said with a soft smile.

The boy was a bit surprised after hearing her name as she noticed his friends were surprised as well. She waited for him to take her hand as his friend nudged him, making him become flustered now as he took her hand.

"Azume Asahi" he replied as she nodded with a smile. Even though his hands were larger than hers, his touch was very gentle, making her smile at that more.

"Y/n" her voice was called out, making her look over and see her cousin looking at her with his usual stoic look. "Lets go" he told her, making her nod.

"I'll um, see you later" the female looked back at the male with a smile.

"Oh! Uh- yeah!" he gave her a nervous smile as the two didn't let go of each other's hands.

"Come on Asahi, we gotta go" Asahi's friend said, looking at the male.

"Right!" he said quite quickly, glancing at his friend before looking at the female. Though the volleyball boys club of Shiratorizawa was staring daggers at him, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the female.

"See you on the court" she said softly, her smile still on her lips.

"Yeah" he breathed out.

Slowly, she stepped away, her hand slowly slipping away from his, both of them not wanting to feel vacant of each other's touch. As their hands were no longer touching, she slightly waved goodbye to him before walking off with the intimidating boys that continued to glare at the male.

Asahi watched as Y/n slowly disappeared from his field of vision because of the people that were walking by as he was soon slapped on the back by Sugawara.

"Looks like you'll be marrying our rival!" he exclaimed teasingly with a smug smirk as he watched his large timid friend become flustered.

"Who said I was marrying her?" he quickly questioned, looking at the other two third years as they glanced at each other before looking back at him and smirked.

"By the way you two were looking at each other, I'd say that the both of you agreed to marry each other" Daichi teased.

They watched as their friend became more flustered as they went to go catch up with their underclassmen, teasing their friend in the process of catching up with them.

Y/n on the other hand gently brushed against her arms, still feeling the warmth of his arms around her body, cheeks becoming more flushed. The boys glanced at the female before giving each other looks.

"Seems like you've got a thing for our rival" Tendou teased, making the female jump a bit before becoming more flustered.

She opened her mouth before closing it, doing this a few times, making herself seem like a fish. She looked away, the tips of her ears red. "Be quiet Satori.." she mumbled.

The boys looked at each other once more before letting out a sigh. There wasn't much they could do. If she fell in love then she fell in love. The only thing they could do was support her. Of course they would do that, after they found that he was a good match for their favorite person.

** Bonus: **

**Y/n hummed a small tune to herself as she was making her way to Karasuno High. School had ended for her at Shiratorizawa, and she thought she would pay a small visit to her boyfriend (and maybe stay over at his house since the sun would already be gone by the time that they would be done with practice).**

**Seeing the school in her view, she grinned and quickened her pace. Going through the gates, she went over to the buildings which she guessed was the gyms. Hearing the familiar squeaking of shoes on wooden floors and the sound of a ball slamming against a floor, she felt herself become more giddy as she quietly slid the door open. Peeking her head in, she saw Karasuno's boys volleyball club playing a practice match against each other.**

**She watched the game for a bit as it had actually ended since she had entered just when one of the sides were two points away from winning. All the boys panted as the female set her bag down and quickly went over to her and tackled her boyfriend in a hug.**

**The other men watched in surprise while Asahi was somewhat confused before becoming flustered, seeing that the small figure was Y/n's.**

**"Y-Y/n!?" he exclaimed as she looked up at him and gave him a smile.**

**"Surprise" she said, about to give him a kiss until he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.**

**"Wa-wait! I'm sweaty!" he exclaimed.**

**She chuckled softy and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "I don't mind" she reassured. She only watched the tall male melt more as he crouched down to the floor and covered his flustered face making her laugh a bit.**

**"ASAHI YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"  
**

**Oh boy**


End file.
